I Now Pronounce You
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: A Marriage Law is enacted, and everyone is nervous about their matches. What happens when you're paired with the person you least expected and didn't know you wanted? Harry/Luna ; Hermione/Neville ; Ron/Lavender pairings. EWE, AU, OOC warning. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **I know the whole marriage law thing has been written to death, but I wanted to write one. So, I did.**

 **I had no idea who was going to be paired with who until I started announcing the matches.**

 **There will be scenes with sexual content in future chapters, by the way.**

 **Also, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Severus, Fred, and Albus are still alive. As well as Dobby. I can't bring myself to kill them again.**

 **Alright, enough of me. Go! Read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **AN: 8/28 - After re-reading this chapter, I went back and re-edited it. I had forgotten to include the parameters of the marriage law, and it was pointed out that the Wizengamot didn't have control of every country, only England. So, I fixed a few things.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting by the pond at the Burrow with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring out at the water. She was in no mood for company, so she had quietly slipped out of the kitchen and made her way out here.

Hermione maintained the idea that Kingsley had lost his mind approving of the Wizengamot's new law. The whole idea of arranged marriages was barbaric in this age. But, after the war and all the losses, the Wizengamot, and a lot of the elders in the wizarding community, thought this was the best way to repopulate. According to the specifics of the law, any witch or wizard aged 17-65, and was currently single, was to be paired with a witch or wizard who they had the most factors in common with according to the Arithmantic calculations. Once paired, you had six months to marry, and a year after to either conceive or give birth.

Today was the day the matches for the new marriage law were being sent out. Something she most definitely was not looking forward to. Who knows who she might be matched with? The thought of being married for the foreseeable future to someone like Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, or someone else like them, made her shudder in both disgust and fear. Or worse, what if she was paired with someone who was more than twenty years older than she was, like Ollivander? Ollivander was a nice enough man, but he was at least 60, and the thought of having to not only marry him, but have his children, made her shudder in revulsion. She'd sooner do the tango with one of Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts.

Of course, one of Hermione's biggest objections was the part of the law that stated how often the couple must have sex in order to increase the odds of conceiving. At least three times a week. It wasn't the sex itself she objected to, not at all. In fact, Hermione quite enjoyed having sex. It was the fact the Ministry was making sex mandatory that bothered her. People should be intimate because they wanted to, not because they were required to.

Another thing that bothered her the most? If the matched wizard now resided in another country, you were required to move there. So, if her matched wizard lived in Germany, or in Italy, for instance, she'd have no choice but to go there. Which was a load, if you asked her. She didn't want to move to a different country. If she did, she'd move there on her own, not because some Ministry yahoo tells her to. Besides, she only spoke three languages, and it was highly likely her future spouse lived somewhere besides England, France, or Greece.

''Hermione?'' she heard from behind her. Turning, she smiled sadly as Harry stood there with his hands in his pockets. ''The owls are here with the matches.'' Harry said, nodding back at the Burrow.

Hermione nodded. ''Okay. I'll uh..I'll be in a little while, Harry.'' she said, turning back to the pond.

''Molly won't let us start until you get back in there.'' he said. ''Just sayin'.'' he added.

Hermione sighed. ''So, how many of you want me to stay out here, then?'' she asked with a small smile.

''Everybody.'' Harry said, sitting beside her. ''We're all hoping if you stay out here, we won't have to read our matches, and can all just ignore them.''

Hermione scoffed. ''Please. What do you have to be afraid of?'' she asked, looking at him. ''You're Harry Potter. Chances are the Ministry will pair you with Luna.'' she said. ''It's all the rest of us who'll get the shaft.'' she added, making Harry laugh. Hearing him laughing, Hermione's mood lifted.

''Merlin, I hope so. I don't want to marry anyone else but her.'' he said after he stopped laughing.

Hermione stood up, wiping her jeans off. ''Well,'' she sighed, ''might as well get this over with.'' she said, holding her hand out to help Harry up. After a few steps, she felt Harry stop. ''What is it?'' she asked.

''What if I get paired with someone like Rosmerta?'' he asked, looking like he was going to throw up.

Hermione laughed. ''Well, you'd make it work. I mean, have you seen her? No wonder Ron had a crush on her. But, don't worry, it could be worse.'' she said.

''How?'' Harry asked.

''Two words, Harry. Rita. Skeeter.'' Hermione said, smirking as she walked ahead of him.

''Oh, Merlin, please let it be Luna.'' she heard Harry whisper.

* * *

As she and Harry got themselves seated around the table at the Burrow, Molly handed everyone their letters from the Ministry. It was clear everyone was nervous, as the table was filled with food, but nobody, not even Ron, was eating.

''Okay, kids,'' Molly said, ''one at a time. Percy, why don't you go first?'' she asked, smiling at her son. He was the oldest present who wasn't married, like Bill, or engaged, like Charlie.

Percy nodded, and after taking a deep breath, opened his envelope and pulled out his letter. Everyone was holding their breath when he smiled. ''I got Audrey.'' he laughed. Despite the general gloomy mood, everyone congratulated him. Percy had been dating Audrey for over a year now, and the whole family adored her.

''Okay, Fred, you next.'' Arthur said.

In much the same way as Percy, Fred took a deep breath and faced his future. ''Katie Bell.'' he smiled.

The others all followed suit in the same way, deep breath first, followed by the scanning of their letter for their match.

''Angie.'' George said, smiling.

''Lavender Brown.'' Ron groaned, dropping his head to the table.

''Oliver Wood.'' Ginny said, stunned.

With looks at each other, Harry and Hermione opened theirs at the same time. Where Harry's face broke out in a smile right away, Hermione sat in shock at her match.

''Well?'' Molly asked. ''Who'd you get, dears?''

''Luna.'' Harry said, laughing in relief.

''Mione? What about you?'' Ginny asked.

A smile started to appear on Hermione's face as she looked up at Ginny. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry from relief.

''Well?'' Harry asked impatiently.

''Neville.'' Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled.

* * *

At Longbottom Manor, Neville sat in his old treehouse in the woods behind the property. He was nervous about his match, and decided to try and calm his nerves by reading the new herbology book his Gran had sent him from Italy, where she was currently on holiday.

He was nervous about his match, not because he didn't want to be married. He actually was looking forward to being married. No, it was because since the end of the war, and people had spread the word about him being the one to kill Nagini, he had acquired the nickname 'Snake Slayer', and since then, had witches from all around the world sending him letters. Some had marriage proposals, some were just thanking him, and some were sent along with knickers. A few witches had even sent him pictures of themselves in lingerie or naked.

Hearing an owl screeching, he looked up and saw a brown owl heading his direction. No sooner did it drop the envelope into his lap did it take off again. Sighing, he looked down and picked up the letter. Ripping the side open, he pulled it out and scanned the letter for the name of his future wife.

 _Hermione J. Granger_

Neville's face broke out in a face splitting smile. Hermione. His first friend at Hogwarts. The girl who helped him no matter what Snape said. Taught him how to produce a corporeal patronus. The first person to ever tell him he was a great wizard. The first girl who wasn't a relative to kiss him. The girl who he'd had a massive crush on since they met. The star of many of his dreams. Hermione.

Laughing in relief, he climbed down from his treehouse and ran into the Manor to clean up. He knew where Hermione was staying for the time being, and wanted to go visit her.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **Wow! Thank you all so, so much for all the follows! I don't think I've had so many follows so quickly in a long time.**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a horrible couple of days.**

 **Anyways, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After the matches were read, the mood of the Burrow lifted. Nobody was paired with anyone too terrible, except, in his own opinion, Ron. He had spent the rest of lunch groaning and complaining about being matched with Lavender. So, to cheer him up, and to shut him up, Harry and the other Weasley kids decided to have a game of quidditch in the orchared.

Hermione, despite enjoying her friends antics during the game and the beautiful weather, decided to go up to her room and read for a bit. Well, her temporary room, that is. Since he was planning on staying in Romania, Charlie had graciously allowed her to move into his old room on the third floor. Besides Arthur and Molly's room, this was the biggest bedroom in the house. Despite being quite large, the red and white room was incredibly cozy, giving it the feel of being a smaller room. As Hermione gazed around the room, the thought that this wouldn't be her room for much longer hit her. Soon she'd be marrying and moving into Neville's bedroom.

Neville. Sweet, kind, charming, wonderful Neville. Despite hating this marriage law, she was incredibly happy, and relieved, to be matched with Neville. She wondered, though, how he felt being paired with her. She knew when they were in Hogwarts she was always bossy toward him. While that was okay as friends, she knew he would probably hate that as husband and wife. Plus, she knew Neville's dating history, and she didn't fall into the category of women he seemed to be attracted to. He and Luna had dated for a bit, and then he dated Hannah Abbott. Both were blondes, thin, and laid back. Whereas Hermione was a brunette, curvy and at times, very tightly wound.

Hermione sighed as she sat back against the pilllows and opened her book. There was no use worrying or she'd drive herself up a wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neville was standing in his private ensuite, waiting for the water in the shower to heat. As he stripped down, he glanced at the counter and pictured it filled with Hermione's bath products. He knew, without a doubt, that she was a girl, but what kind of girl? Was she a girlie girl, who had a product for everything-skin creams and lotions, special hair products, facial..stuff? Or, was she a bare necessities kind of girl? One who only needed a few things for everything?

His mind soon wandered to how the rest of his wing at the Manor would look with her things mixed in with his. Neville could almost picture her books on his bookshelves shaing space with his herbology books and the mystery novels he enjoyed. His walk-in closet and wardrobe filled with her clothes next to his. Pictures of her friends-well, their friends, really-on the walls next to the ones he already had. Like his favorite picture of her at the Yule Ball.

Thinking about that night and how stunning she looked, Neville frowned. He wondered how Hermione felt about being paired with her clumsy, bumbling friend from Hogwarts? Hopefully, she didn't feel too bad. After all, he somewhat fit the category of men she'd been attracted to in the past. Hermione had always gone for the tall, dark and handsome wizards, like Viktor Krum. And, in fifth year, he remembered she went on a few Hogsmeade dates with Blaise Zabini.

Granted, he had gained some muscles, shot up a few inches, and had slimmed down, but he wasn't nearly as built as Viktor Krum. And, even though he couldn't clearly recall Blaise Zabini, could he live up to a wizard with the nickname 'The Italian Stallion'?

Sighing, he stepped into the shower. If he kept worrying, he'd drive himself barmy.

* * *

''George! That's cheating!'' Ginny yelled as she flew next to her brother.

''No it isn't!'' he yelled back. ''If you're gonna start elbowing me, I'm gonna do it right back!'' he yelled. ''And I don't care if you are a girl!'' he added, sticking his tongue out at her.

''Real mature, you git!'' she yelled, quickly reaching her leg over to kick him.

''Okay! I think we need to call a time out!'' Bill yelled, prompting them all to follow him to the ground. ''Married or not, I'm too scared of mum to have her tearing me a new one cause one of you kiddies got hurt.'' he said after landing. He walked to the shed and put his broom away along with Fred and George, leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny behind.

''Whoa. Do you guys always play like that?'' a voice asked from behind them.

Turning, they all saw Neville standing there with a small plant in one hand and shielding his eyes from the sun with the other.

''Ha, pretty much.'' Harry said, going to shake his hand. ''Hey, Neville.''

''Hey, Harry, Ron, Ginny.'' Neville nodded.

''You here to see Mione?'' Ron asked after greeting him.

''Uh..yeah.'' Neville said. ''Sorry for just popping in, but..''

''Nonsense, Neville.'' Ginny said. ''You're gonna be family soon. You can pop by anytime.'' she smiled before heading for the shed to put her broom away. Then she planned to go upstairs and tell Hermione her fiancee was here. She thought about how lucky Hermione was as she glanced behind her at her friend.

''What's with the plant, Neville?'' Ron asked, putting his broom over his shoulder as he stood beside Harry.

''Yeah. You always carry a plant with you when you travel, or..?'' Harry asked, smiling.

''Oh! No, this is for Hermione.'' Neville said as he chuckled. ''It's a special plant. It's a Mood Venus. It changes color based on the moods of the person closest to it.'' he said.

''Awesome, Neville.'' Ron smiled, looking at the plant. ''So, what mood is pink, then?'' he asked.

''Um..nervous.'' Neville said, blushing.

Harry's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. ''Nervous? You're nervous about talking to Hermione?''

''Extremely.'' Neville whispered.

''Well, if I were you, I'd get over being nervous fast.'' Ron said, nodding behind him. ''Here comes the missus.'' he said, chuckling as he saw Neville gulp.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **Again - WOW! Thank you all so, so much for the follows and faves, and reviews. Seriously loving all of you right now!**

 **Please keep in mind this is rated M. There will be thoughts and actions of a sexual nature on both Neville and Hermione's part. Starting with this chapter. Just a friendly reminder.**

 **Sorry for the wait in between updates. My mother in law has been in the hospital, and having a hard time. So, I've been working on this off and on in the waiting room down the hall when I can.**

 **Alright, on with the show. Enjoy!**

* * *

Neville subconciously gripped the plant to him as he heard Hermione getting closer. He desperately hoped his hands weren't visibly shaking, like the dance his insides were currently doing. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he smiled. Wearing jeans, a white tank top with a long gray cardigan and white sneakers, her curly hair hanging down around her, she was breathtaking.

Hermione cleared her throat as she stopped beside Neville. ''Molly wants you two inside. She said if her future daughters and son in laws are going to be coming over, she wants the house to shine.'' she said, smilng as Harry and Ron groaned.

''Bloody hell, not again!'' Ron said, slumping his shoulders.

''It's Bill and Fleur's wedding all over again.'' Harry sighed as he and Ron walked past her into the house.

After the two were in the house for a few moments, Hermione realised that Neville hadn't said anything to her yet. So, she decided to take the first step. Turning toward him, she smiled brightly.

''How've you been, Neville?'' she asked, pulling her cardigan tighter around her.

Neville turned to face her and smiled shyly. ''Pretty good.'' he said. ''You?''

''Good.'' she said, looking down at the ground.

Hermione and Neville stood in silence for a few moments before Hermione threw her hands up, startling Neville. ''For Merlin's sake! We've known each other for almost nine years. This shouldn't be awkward.'' she said.

''Yeah, I know.'' Neville nodded. ''But it is.''

Hermione nodded at that. ''So awkward.'' she said. ''We just need to get past this. We'll be fine.''

''Right.'' he said. Catching the sight of the plant he'd brought, he held it out to Hermione. ''Um..this is for you.'' he said.

''Oh? Well, thanks, Neville.'' she smiled, taking the plant with both hands. ''It's pretty. I've never seen a Venus plant that was pink before.'' Hermione said, gasping as the Venus now turned a light blue with hints of pink in the tips of the flower. ''What..''

''It's called a Mood Venus.'' Neville interrupted. ''The leaves change color based on the moods of the person closest to it.'' he said.

''So..what color is blue, then?'' she asked, still examining the plant.

''Well, that shade of blue is happiness, and the pink is nervousness.'' he said, blushing.

Hermione smiled as she noticed the plant was completely pink when he handed it to her, meaning he was nervous, too. Although she knew she shouldn't be, she found herself happy that he was nervous.

''That is really cool, Neville.'' she said. ''I'll just take this up to my room, and then..would you like to take a walk?'' Hermione asked hesitantly. ''We can talk and try to get past this weird, awkward vibe.''

''Sounds like a good idea, Hermione.'' Neville smiled.

''Alright.'' she smiled. ''Um..just give me a minute.'' Hermione said. She took her wand out of her cardigan pocket and disappeared.

* * *

Once Hermione was gone, Neville let out a breath of relief. He was still nervous, but Hermione had been right. They needed to get past all this awkwardness. And, he felt they'd be able to. After all, they were going to be married, and eventually have kids. They had to get on smoother ground.

Kids. The thought of having kids with Hermione made Neville smile wider. He could already picture a little girl with her mother's curly hair and his eyes. And maybe a little boy who looked like his mum with his hair. He could teach them all about plants, and Hermione could teach them about everything. The four of them, sitting around the dinner table. Christmas morning, being woken up by their kids jumping excitedly on the bed. Birthday parties with Harry and Ron's kids. Sending them all of to Hogwarts.

Kids. That made Neville realise he'd get to have sex with Hermione. He'd be the only man to know how she looked in all her natural glory. To know how she felt against him. How she tasted. How she looked when she came apart around him. To know how she sounded during the heights of pleasure. To know how she looked after a passion filled night. Or morning, even.

Coming back to reality at the sound of a door closing, he quickly reached down and readjusted his pants.

* * *

Up in her room, Hermione smiled as she sat her new plant on the dresser by the window. Only the first day of their new lives and already he was being thoughtful and sweet. Neville was already showing that he was a good match for her. Then, as she gazed at the plant, she frowned. Should she have gotten him something as well? She probably should have. Well, there was no time to go shopping now. She'd have to give him something she already had, but what?

Looking around her room, she saw a framed picture she could give him. It was a picture of Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and herself at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was sitting between the boys while Luna stood behind Harry with her arms around his neck. Ginny was standing behind Ron with a hand resting lightly on his shoulder and Neville stood behind Hermione with both his hands on her shoulders. Hermione remembered that he had been rubbing circles on her collarbone with his thumbs before the picture was taken. It was one of Hermione's favorite photos, and she wanted Neville to have it.

Smiling, she grabbed a small box she had under the bed and slipped the photo inside. Using her wand, she added a red ribbon to the box, tying it shut. Satisfied with her gift, she put her wand back in her pocket and walked downstairs. Despite being of age, and a soon to be married witch, she wouldn't disrespect Mrs. Weasley or make her worry.

Seeing Mrs. Weasley cleaning the kitchen both by hand and with magic, Hermione went over to her.

''Mrs. Weasley?'' she asked.

''Yes, Hermione, dear?'' Molly asked, turning from the stove to face her.

''Uh, I know you need my help cleaning, but Neville's waiting for me outside, and we were going to go for a walk.'' Hermione said.

Molly waved Hermione's concern off. ''Don't worry, Hermione. Go. You can help later.'' she said with a smile. ''Would you like me to make you some sandwiches?'' she asked.

''Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley. But thanks. I should be back in just a bit.'' Hermione said, smiling as she turned for the door.

* * *

''Okay, Neville. You ready?'' Hermione asked as she walked up beside Neville.

''Yeah.'' he said, smiling at her.

''Great. I figured we could walk just up the road to a park and talk.'' Hermione said.

''Sounds good. Shall we go, then?'' Neville asked.

''Yes, we shall.'' she nodded as they started walking.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Hated to end it there, but if I continued it would've just gone on and on and..yeah.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, follows and faves. It means a lot.**

 **Well, my mother in law finally got to go home -well, my home, anyway - and I've been writing this in between shifts taking care of her.**

 **FYI - TAKES PLACE TWO YEARS POST WAR. Forgot to mention that in the first chapter.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this. I'm not good at deep, emotional conversations.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Hermione and Neville walked through the field, past the Burrow wards, up the lane and into the park, they took turns asking one another questions. Hermione learned Neville's favorite color was red, he loved Italian food, he didn't care for firewhiskey, his favorite holiday was Christmas, he had a dog named Bippo when he was younger but it died in his second year at Hogwarts, he got eight O.W.L.S along with eight N.E.W.T.S, and was working at The Leaf Canopy greenhouse in Diagon Alley.

Likewise, Neville learned Hermione didn't have a favorite color but preferred warm, dark colors, she loved French food, she was excellent at cooking, she had a dog named Cookie when she was younger but it ran away, she had several food allergies so she kept an epipen on her at all times, she took daily muggle medicine to prevent seizures, she got nine O.W.L.S and eleven N.E.W.T.S, and was an intern at St. Mungos.

Entering the park, the two went to the far west side and sat on the swings. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Neville sat holding onto the chains as he stared off into the distance while Hermione watched her feet making marks in the sand.

''So, we should probably discuss the big things, too.'' Hermione said. ''Like..children. I don't know how many you'd like, but I firmly draw the line at three, law or no law.''

''Ha! Three's a good number for me. I always thought about four, but three's enough.'' Neville said, smiling. ''I know you're staying at the Burrow, but once we're married, we'll have a whole wing of Longbottom Manor, so you won't have to worry about that.''

''A..wing?'' Hermione asked in surprise.

''Yeah.'' he nodded. ''Our part will be on the east side, while Gran stays in her wing on the west side. There's a living room, three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a study, there is a library, but it's part of the common area of the house. There's also a small kitchen while the larger kitchen is downstairs, again in the common area of the house. As is the dining room, by the way.''

''Wow.'' Hermione said. ''I totally forgot you live in a manor.'' she said, shaking her head and chuckling. ''Just out of curiosity, where is it?''

''Stratford-upon-Avon. Or rather, a few miles outside it, anyway.'' Neville said.

''Oh, that's a lovely town. I've been there a couple times with my parents.'' she smiled.

Once again, the two slipped into silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

''I'm sorry if you're disappointed you got matched with me.'' Hermione asked quietly, looking back at her feet.

Neville turned to look at her with wide eyes. ''Merlin, Hermione, why would I be disappointed?'' he asked.

Hermione shrugged. ''I know I'm not the type of girl you'd usually go for, Neville.''

Neville furrowed his brow as he looked at her with confusion. ''Type of girl? What do you mean by that?''

''Come on, Neville. I am well aware I look nothing like Luna or Hannah. And, besides looks, I'm not free spirited like Luna, or outgoing like Hannah. I'm bossy, I prefer reading to partying, and..'' she said, trailing off when Neville stood suddenly from his swing.

''Hermione, stop right there.'' Neville said, holding his hand up. ''Yes, in the past I did date two blondes, but that's just a coincidence. I swear. I actually prefer brunettes, if it helps. And, I already know you're bossy, but I find that endearing, really.'' he said with a small smile. ''I'm glad I got matched with you, Hermione. I've fancied you for years actually.'' he said, shrugging. ''I just hope you aren't disappointed with me.''

Hermione was in a daze from Neville's declaration. She knew he had a crush on her long ago, but thought he'd gotten over that. Shaking her head, she looked at him as he stood in front of her and looked down at his shoes.

''Wait..why would I be disappointed, Neville?''

''Because you deserve someone great. Not fumbling, bumbling, Neville Longbottom. Which let's face it, I am.'' he said.

''Neville,'' she sighed, ''I'm not disappointed. I'm glad it's you, too.'' Hermione smiled. She took a deep breath before saying, ''I had a big crush on you during our sixth year, but you were dating Luna, so I pushed it aside.'' she shrugged.

Neville looked wide eyed at her as she said that. ''But..but you dated Viktor Krum! Why would you fancy me?'' he asked in a confused voice.

''There wasn't any one reason, Neville, I just did.'' Hermione said. ''And..can I be honest?''

Neville nodded. ''Yeah, sure.''

''Viktor was a fluke. I dated him because he was the first guy who liked me. He didn't need my help with homework, or finding a book in the library. He just thought I was pretty. I don't normally go for guys like him.'' she said.

''Oh.'' Neville said. After another moment of silence, he said, ''So, I'm no expert, but I think we'll be alright, Hermione. I mean, we both feel an attraction to one another, we're already friends, and we have a lot in common. I really think we'll be okay.'' he said, smiling.

Hermione laughed as she shook her head. ''I think you're right, Neville.'' she said. ''Now, would you be so kind to escort me home?'' she asked in a teasing voice.

''It'd be my pleasure, Miss Granger.'' he said, holding his arm out. ''Shall we?''

Hermione again giggled as she stood and took Neville's arm. ''We shall.''

* * *

As the two walked, both of them felt relieved that the other wasn't feeling disappointed with the other. It made them feel a lot better about the marriage law, and their future together. The mood between them was lighter, and not weighed down with doubt. It made Hermione happy to know her future married life was already off to a good start, and Neville felt better knowing he had already solved one of his 'wife's' dilemma's in regards to their marriage.

''Would you like to go on a date with me, Hermione?'' Neville asked as he pulled her to a stop in the field in front of the Burrow.

''Sure.'' Hermione smiled, squeezing his arm. ''When?''

''Uh..this Friday okay with you?'' he asked as he looked at her.

''Sounds great.'' she said.

After she agreed, Neville couldn't help himself. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he leaned down and placed a chaste but passion filled kiss on her full lips. There was a part of him that wanted to start dancing when he felt her kiss him back.

Putting his forehead against hers as they separated, he smiled at her.

''I'll owl you tomorrow.'' he said.

''Alright.'' Hermione said, pulling away from him and waving as he disapparated. As she turned to walk to the Burrow, she put her hands in her sweater pockets and found the present she was going to give him. Shrugging, she decided she was in too good a mood to get upset and would just give it to him later.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Little bit of info - William Shakespeare was born in Stratford-upon-Avon.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm neither British, nor a woman named Jo.**

 **Thank you guys so, so, so much for the reviews, all the follows and faves! You all rock!**

 **I'm sorry again for the wait. Let me just say I am extremely looking forward to August.**

 **Not much happens in this chapter. Consider this a filler chapter.**

 **Anyways, go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

''Hi, Mrs. Weasley.'' Hermione said as she entered the kitchen at the Burrow.

''Oh, Hermione, you're back. Good.'' Molly said, turning from where she was dusting the top of the cabinets by hand. ''Would you straighten up the bookshelves in the living room, dear?''

Hermione smiled. ''Sure. Just let me go change first.'' she said.

''Alright, dear.'' Molly said. ''Oh, and while you're upstairs, would you check on the boys for me? I sent them up there about an hour ago to clean Ron's room, but I have a feeling they're not.''

''Okay.'' Hermione nodded, and headed upstairs. Ducking into her room, she went over to the dresser and pulled out what she called her cleaning clothes - an old pair of sweats and a faded Gryffindor T-shirt, along with a bandana covering her hair. She had just started to change when the door was opened and Ginny burst in.

''Geez, Ginny!'' Hermione said, quickly pulling her sweats up. ''You know, most people _knock_ before they enter a room.'' she said.

Ginny waved her off. ''Eh. I'm not most people.'' she said. Lying on her stomach on the bed with her face propped up in her hands, she asked, ''So, how was it?''

Hermione raised her eyebrow as she held her shirt. ''How was what? We went for a walk to discuss some things, Ginny. Not to the local shag spot.'' she said, pulling her shirt on. ''And, for your information, it was nice.''

Ginny rolled her eyes. ''I know you two didn't go to Humping Hollow, Hermione. Give me some credit.''

Hermione turned to pick up her brush as she asked, ''What the hell is Humping Hollow?''

''The local shag spot, as you put it.'' Ginny said, walking up behind her and taking the brush. ''I'll do braids for you.'' she said.

''Thanks.'' Hermione said.

''Yeah. And..nice?'' Ginny asked as she looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow in the mirror while she pulled the left side of her hair back.

''Yes. We had a talk. I learned some new things about Neville and told him stuff he didn't know about me. We talked about how many kids we want.'' she said. ''Well, how many kids we'd be willing to have, not how many we're actually going to have. Money, jobs, where we'll live. Important things. And then he asked me out on Friday.'' Hermione said.

Ginny squealed as she hugged Hermione from behind. ''Why didn't you tell me that first?'' she asked. ''Did he say where you're going? Oh, we might need to go shopping. We can get manicures and pedicures. Oh! I have the cutest heels you can borrow. We'll also need to decide on a hairstyle. Up, down, maybe some sort of combo? And don't worry, I'll do your makeup. We'll go with simple and understated. We can..''

''Ginny, would you take a breath!'' Hermione said as she turned to face her friend. ''Neville didn't tell me where. He said he'll owl me later. For all I know, it might just be to the Leaky Cauldron.''

Ginny deflated and frowned. ''Oh.'' she said. ''But, I like dressing you up. You're like my own personal doll.''

''Thanks for that.'' Hermione said sarcastically. ''Look, if you'll feel better, I quite like the idea of a mani/pedi.'' she said, smiling when she saw Ginny's face light up again.

''We can go to that new salon in Diagon Alley! I'll go owl them for an appointment on Friday afternoon.'' Ginny said excitedly as she bounced back out of the room, making Hermione shake her head and laugh. For a tomboy, Ginny had quite the girly side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neville was at Seamus and Dean's flat, listening to them complain about their matches over cold beer and pizza.

''You know, we've been going on and on about our future wives, but Nev over there has yet to tell us who his future Mrs. is.'' Dean teased, smirking over his beer bottle.

''Aye, I did notice, Dean.'' Seamus said in the same teasing voice. ''Perhaps she's not anything to brag about, eh?''

Dean nodded in mock seriousness. ''Ah, I quite agree, Seamus. Whaddya think? Boils and warts?''

''Maybe she's bald?''

''No teeth?''

''Green scales?''

''It is a she, right?''

Neville was laughing right along with them as they threw out different aspects of his future wife. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he told them who he was lucky enough to get.

''Nah, none of that, guys. I actually got matched with Hermione.'' he said, giving his own smirk as the two froze in shock with their mouths hanging open.

''You and Granger?'' Seamus asked with eyes as wide as galleons.

''How the hell did you manage that?'' Dean asked.

''Just lucky, I guess.'' Neville shrugged.

''Lucky indeed.'' Dean said. ''You get matched with one of the hottest witches in the world, and you act like it's no big deal?''

''Mate, this is a HUGE deal!'' Seamus yelled. ''There wasn't a bloke at Hogwarts that last year who wouldn't give their left bollock for a go with her.'' he said.

''I know. I was one of them.'' Dean said, wincing when Neville reached over and punched him in the arm. ''Sorry, Nev, but it's true.'' he added, rubbing his arm.

''Yeah, it may be, but watch it.'' Neville warned.

''Oh, come on, Neville!'' Seamus laughed. ''You sayin' you wouldn'ta given anything for a go? Cause I heard you a couple times moaning her name from behind your curtains.'' he said, raising his eyebrows.

Neville blushed, making the other two laugh. ''Yeah, alright. But that's different. I've been crazy about her for years. I don't want her for just a romp in the rose bushes. I want her everything and forever.'' he said.

Dean and Seamus wiped pretend tears off their faces.

''Awww. Our boy's all grown up.'' Dean said in a whimper.

''I'm so proud.'' Seamus mock-sobbed.

Neville rolled his eyes as he picked up his beer. ''Piss off, you wankers.'' he said with a chuckle, making them laugh.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Thank you guys again for the reviews, follows and faves.**

 **This chapter is quite a bit longer than usual. Once I got writing, I couldn't stop, and then looking back on it, I couldn't find a good cut off point. So, yay for you guys!**

 **Alright, then. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

''So,'' Ginny said as she and Hermione walked through Diagon Alley Friday afternoon. ''What're you gonna have your nails look like?'' she asked.

''Well, nothing too fancy.'' Hermione said. ''I want my nails to look nice for my date with Neville, but also be practical for work. Maybe a medium length French tip or something?'' she said in more of a question than a statement.

Ginny nodded in approval. ''Sounds nice. You mean like Fleur has, right?''

''No, shorter than Fleur has. I don't think I could work with those long nails of hers.'' Hermione said. While she did admire Fleur's long fingernails, she just couldn't see herself with those. Hermione was sure she'd end up injuring herself if she had them.

''Good choice, Hermione.'' Ginny said. ''Besides, I can't picture you with those long nails.'' she said, voicing Hermione's thoughts. ''And here we are.'' she smiled, stopping in front of a building brightly colored building with a door shaped like a nail polish bottle.

'' _'Kitty's Claw's'_.'' Hermione read. Turning to look at Ginny, she raised her eyebrow at her friend. ''Seriously?'' she asked.

Ginny shrugged. ''What? I think it sounds cool.'' she said. ''Come on.'' she said, grabbing Hermione's arm when she saw she wasn't moving.

A witch who came up to the two as soon as they entered the door. She was wearing a bright pink wrap dress and pink heels. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a chignon and she had pink feathers clipped into it. Her makeup was a mix of varying shades of pink, and she completed the look with pink diamond earrings and a pink diamond necklace in the shape of a cat paw.

''Welcome, welcome!'' she said in a high voice as she air kissed both Ginny and Hermione. ''I'm Kitty Lavoux, and this is my shop. Do you have an appointment, dears?'' she asked.

Hermione was the first to break from the shock she had as they entered the shop. ''Oh, uhh..yeah. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.'' she said, trying not to roll her eyes when she heard Kitty gasp. Being a war hero, she got that reaction a lot.

''Oh, Miss Granger!'' Kitty said. ''I'm a big fan, and it's so nice to meet you!'' she exclaimed, excitedly grabbing Hermione's hand and shaking it rapidly.

''Well, it's nice to meet you, too, Ms. Lavoux.'' Hermione said, glaring at Ginny as she stood to the side giggling.

''Please, call me Kitty.'' Kitty said. ''Now, Miss Weasley, Darlene will be taking care of you today, and I will personally see to you, Miss Granger.'' she said. She directed Ginny to a small table where a witch with green spiked hair was waving as she pulled Hermione toward another table in the corner. ''Now, Miss Granger, any ideas?'' Kitty asked, pushing Hermione onto the stool and walking around to the other side.

''Uh..French tipped, maybe medium length.'' Hermione said after making herself comfortable. ''And please, call me Hermione.'' she added.

''Alright..Hermione.'' Kitty smiled, barely containing her excitement. She couldn't believe that _The Hermione Granger_ was in her salon. And had given her permission to call her by her name! She was trying to act professional, but it was hard when she was so starstruck. ''Any color, or just clear?''

''Just clear, thanks.'' Hermione said as Kitty got started.

* * *

''Did Neville mention where he was taking you tonight?'' Ginny asked as she and Hermione sat with their feet soaking twenty minutes later.

''Yes, he did.'' Hermione said, sipping her tea. ''He's bringing me to Longbottom Manor for dinner in the solarium.'' she said. ''And before you say anything, I don't think it's cheap, I think it's sweet.''

''What?'' Ginny asked in an innocent voice. ''I totally agree with you. It is sweet. Instead of being somewhere loud and crowded, he wants it just to be the two of you.'' she said.

''I'm sorry for intruding, but I couldn't help but overhear.'' Darlene said. ''You're dating the Snake Slayer, Neville Longbottom?'' she asked with wide eyes.

Hermione nodded shyly. ''Yes. He's my match in the marriage law, actually.'' she said with a smile.

''I bet you two are so cute together.'' Darlene gushed.

''Oh, they are.'' Ginny chimed. ''You should see them together.'' she laughed.

''And you, Miss Weasley? Were you paired with anyone?'' Darlene asked.

Ginny nodded. ''Yes. Oliver Wood.'' she said happily.

Darlene just blinked at Ginny. ''I'm sorry. I don't know who that is.'' she said with a chuckle.

''He plays for Puddlemere United.'' Ginny said. At Darlene's blank look, she added, ''The quidditch team.''

''Oh, well, I'm not a fan of quidditch. I had nine brothers growing up, and most of the conversations in our house revolved around quidditch, so I got sick of it before I even knew what it really was.'' Darlene said. ''I've been to one game, and that was enough.'' she added, grimacing.

Hermione laughed. ''Well, then, you're in the same boat as me. I don't care for it either.'' she said. ''But since most of my friends played, I got dragged to every game they played.''

''Darlene, your three o'clock is here.'' Kitty said as she walked over to them. ''Now then, ladies,..''

After another round of tea and a few biscuits, as well as an autograph for Kitty's niece from Hermione, the two finally left the salon.

''Neville's coming to get you at seven, right?'' Ginny asked as they stood outside Kitty's.

''Yeah.'' Hermione nodded.

''Okay. We need at least two hours to get you ready, so..''

''Two hours? Just to put on a dress and do my makeup? Really?'' Hermione asked in surprise.

''..we need to be back home by five, which gives us about an hour and a half.'' Ginny said. ''So, we could get some ice cream at Fortescue's, or go to Madam Malkin's for a bit of shopping, or..''

''Or we could go ahead and go back to the Burrow and sit by the pond and relax.'' Hermione suggested.

''Yes,'' Ginny nodded, ''that sounds better. We can sit in our bathing suits with a couple of bottles of butterbeer.'' she said. Looping her arm through Hermione's as they began the walk to the twins' shop so they could floo home, she sighed, ''Just when I give up all hope of you being somewhat normal, you completely surprise me, Hermione.''

* * *

Neville stood in the kitchen at the manor and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He had wanted to cook dinner himself tonight as an extra romantic bonus for Hermione. But, after three hours and who knows how many cock-ups, he gave up. There was a pot on the fire that was boiling over, he had burned the chicken, the pasta was too soft and mushy. Looking around, he sighed deeply.

''Tipper.''

A house elf wearing a blue and white checked tea towel as a dress and a ribbon tied to the end of each pointed ear popped into the kitchen. ''Master Nevvy call Tipper?'' she asked.

''Yes, Tipper, I did.'' he nodded. ''I need your help. I have a friend coming over for dinner tonight, and..well..as you can see, I made a big mess out of dinner.'' Neville said with his arms out toward the stove and the island.

Tipper looked around with big eyes as she gasped. ''Master Nevvy shooda call Tipper first time. Tipper not make big mess like Master Nevvy.'' she said.

''Yes, I know.'' he said. ''So, while I go shower and get ready, would you and Tulip clean this up and fix something else for dinner?''

Tipper nodded. ''I goes and gets Tulip right away, Master Nevvy.'' she said before popping out of the room.

''Thanks.'' Neville called to the air. Taking one last look, he turned to go shower with slumped shoulders. He really hoped his kitchen fiasco didn't set the tone for the rest of the night.

* * *

A half hour later, Neville had showered, shaved and changed. Wearing a pair of khaki pants, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tan colored boots, he walked downstairs to check on the elves progress with dinner. Entering the kitchen, his eyes widened.

''Tipper, Tulip, this all looks so good.'' he said. There were dishes of scalloped potatoes, broccoli with cheese, another filled with sliced ham and turkey, even one with Neville's favorite, green bean casserole.

''Thank yous, Master Nevvy.'' Tipper said as she bowed. ''Does Master Nevvy require any other things?''

''I'm sure Hermione and I will enjoy everything, Tipper.'' he said, smiling at the little elf.

Tipper and Tulip both looked at him with wide eyes. ''Master Nevvy be bringing a lady over?'' Tulip asked.

Neville nodded as he chuckled a bit. ''Yes. I'm sure you've both heard of the new marriage law?'' he asked. At their nods, he continued, ''Well, I was matched with Hermione Granger. She's a very nice lady, and I think you'll both like her.'' he said.

''Don't yous worry, Master Nevvy.'' Tipper said happily. ''We elves know about Missy Herminny. She worry about elves, and try to make life betters for us.''

''Yeah, that's her.'' Neville nodded. Looking at his watch, he realized he only had a few minutes before it was time to go get her. ''Alright. If you could move all this into the solarium, and set the table in there, I'd appreciate that.'' he said.

''Right aways, Master Nevvy.'' Tipper said.

With a word of thanks, Neville turned on the spot, disapparating to the Burrow.

* * *

It was six thirty, and Hermione was still trying to decide what to wear. Everything she had didn't say 'casual, simple dinner'. Most of her dresses said 'fancy, too dressy', which didn't work for a simple dinner at Neville's. She wanted to look nice, but not too nice. But, at the same time, she didn't want to look too plain.

''I still think you should go with the pink dress.'' Ginny said as she looked through Hermione's closet.

''Uh..no.'' Hermione said from behind her. ''After seeing all that pink Kitty was wearing, I think I'll stick with the yellow dress.'' she said. ''Unless you think it's too dressy for a simple dinner at his?'' she asked with a frown.

''Well, it is dressy, but I think you'd make it work.'' Ginny said as she turned to look at the dress Hermione had hung on the back of the door. It was a knee length dark yellow dress, strapless and sleeveless, and had a Chinese design on the front in a lighter yellow color. It also had a slit up the side, which would show off Hermione's fantastic legs.

''Yeah, but this is just a simple dinner. Nothing fancy, you know.'' Hermione said. ''I swear, I'm _thisclose_ to just wearing this towel.'' she said in frustration as she tightened her grip on the fluffy white towel she had wrapped around her.

''Well..''

''Ginny! This is serious! Neville's going to be here at seven, and I am NOT wearing a towel!'' Hermione yelled.

''Okay, how about this. Save the yellow dress for like when he takes you out somewhere. You know, like a restaurant, or maybe the Victory Gala next month? Instead, how about..'' Ginny said, trailing off as she turned back to the closet. ''Aha! How about this one?'' she asked.

'''Well..'' Hermione said, biting her lip as she stared at the dress. The dress Ginny was holding was a light blue dress. It was knee length dress and had only one sheer sleeve on the left. ''Yeah, yeah. That one's better. Dressy, but not too much, but also not too plain.'' she said, taking the dress from Ginny.

''And we could pair it with these.'' Ginny said, holding up a pair of white strappy heels. ''And wear your diamond necklace with it. You can borrow my white clutch. And we can pull your hair back in a low, loose bun just at the bottom of your neck.'' she added excitedly. ''Oh, you're gonna look fabulous. I'll go get my bag while you get changed.'' Ginny said before leaving the room.

* * *

''Hey, Neville. Come on in.'' Harry said as he opened the door for Neville. ''Hermione's still getting ready, but she shouldn't be too much longer.'' he said as he shut the door.

''Alright.'' Neville said. ''Uh..how've you been?'' he asked.

''Good.'' Harry nodded. ''I got matched with Luna, so actually I'm doing great.'' he said with a smile.

''Oh yeah?'' Neville asked. ''I haven't seen her in a while. How's she doing?''

''She's good.'' Harry said. ''She took over 'The Quibbler' from her dad recently, so she's been busy.'' he added.

A throat clearing from behind them got their attention. Turning, they saw Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk.

''Mr. Longbottom, I present your date for the evening, Miss Hermione Granger.'' she said in a teasing voice.

Harry and Neville looked as they heard heels clicking against the stairs. Neville's eyes widened as he saw her heels, then her legs, then her dress, and then the rest of Hermione appear.

''Wow!'' he breathed.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **At last count, this chapter was just under 2400 words. So, you technically got a double chapter. But, like I said, I couldn't decide where to stop.**

 **And I'm sorry, but 'Master Nevvy' was just too cute not to add.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the others. I wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Thank you guys so, so much for the reviews, follows and faves. Either this story or me, I sincerely thank you.**

 **Since I meant to have this up a few days ago, I'm giving you another treat. At last count, this chapter was over 3,000 words. Double chapter! Yay! Again, I just couldn't find a good place to stop.**

 **Alright, my lovelies. Enough of me. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione yawned as she stood at the Medi-Witch's desk on the fourth floor of St. Mungos the next day. She had stayed exceedingly later at Longbottom Manor with Neville than she thought she would. Over four hours, in fact. She had had a lot of fun with him last night, and time just slipped away from her. Then, once she got back to the Burrow, she had difficulty sleeping from being so happy, and didn't get to sleep until after one. Not a good thing when she got owled to come in to work at six the next morning.

Overall, though, she thought the date had gone very well. Over the delicious dinner, which he explained how the house elves came to make, they had laughed over stories about their friends. Neville had told her stories about Dean and Seamus, and in return she told him stories about Harry and Ron he hadn't heard. After dinner, he had given her a tour of the Manor, including what Augusta called 'Heritage Hall', an old ballroom filled with portraits of past relatives.

"Hey, Hermione." Maggie, a fellow intern, greeted as she stopped beside her.

"Good morning, Maggie." she greeted with a smile.

"Merlin! You look beat, Hermione." she said as she looked at Hermione closer. "Long shift?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. It's been a relatively short shift, seeing as I've only been on the clock for half an hour." she said. "I got home kinda late from my date last night is all. I'll try and catch a nap on my break in a few hours."

Maggie's eyes lit up as Hermione explained why she was tired. "Oh? Do tell." she said, leaning on the desk and waggling her eyebrows at Hermione. "And be as specific as possible."

Hermione laughed as she smacked her on the arm. "Nothing like that, certainly!" she said. "Neville and I were just talking and time got away from us, is all." she added seeing the look of disbelief on Maggie's face.

"Oh, that's right. You got matched with 'The Snake Slayer'." she said smiling.

Hermione groaned. "Must you call him that?" she asked.

Maggie shrugged. "Everyone else does." she said. "Did you see this morning's _Daily Prophet_ , by chance?" she asked.

"No. I was running a bit behind, and barely had time for breakfast." Hermione said. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Maggie turned to the Medi-Witch's desk and rooted around for a moment. "Ah! Here we go. Take a looksee at this." she said, plopping the paper down in front of Hermione.

 _'War heroine to wed Snake Slayer'_

 _By Agatha Bridleson_

 _In a pairing straight out of the books, war heroine Hermione Granger has been matched with the so called 'Snake Slayer', Neville Longbottom, in the new marriage law. Inside sources tell this reporter that Miss Granger, who is notorious for being involved with high profile wizards, is 'extremely pleased' with the match, while the same sources claim Mr. Longbottom has been petitioning for another pairing, citing he had no desire to be a notch on the witch's list of famous wizards she's been with._

 _Sources also report Lady Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, has been actively petitioning for a new match as well._

 _For more on Miss Granger's romances with wizards Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, turn to page 9._

Hermione harrumphed and tossed the paper down. "What a load." she said, shaking her head. "Neville's not trying to change his match, and I know Augusta isn't trying to change the match either, since she's on holiday in Italy." she added.

"Well, we know it isn't true, but there are others who believe it." Maggie said, nodding her head behind them where a couple of witches were whispering and looking at Hermione.

Hermione scoffed, and shook her head. "Whatever. Let them think what they want. I know the truth, and so does anyone important." she said. "Besides, if Neville was trying to change his match, he wouldn't have given me this." she said, pulling her sleeve up a bit and showing off the new bracelet he had given her last night.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I uh...I have something for you." Neville said, looking nervous._

 _"Oh?"_

 _Neville stood and reached for her hand, pulling her from the table and taking her over to one of the window seats._

 _"Yes. In many Pureblood societies, it's customary to give your significant other gifts before you give them an engagement ring." he said. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a long, slender red box and presented it to Hermione._

 _Hermione looked at Neville for a moment before she reached out and took the box. Opening it, she covered her mouth in surprise._

 _"Oh, Neville." she exclaimed, smiling at him. "It's gorgeous." she said, looking back to the diamond bracelet lying in the box._

 _"It was my great aunt Penelope's." he said._

 _"Put it on me?" Hermione asked, looking back at him._

 _Neville smiled, taking the box. Lifting the bracelet out, he set the box aside as he put it around her wrist. After snapping the clasp in place, he placed a gentle kiss on her hand._

 _"It suits you, love." he smiled, still holding her hand._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Wow!" Maggie said, grabbing Hermione's wrist. Letting out a low whistle, she said, "That must have cost a pretty penny."

Hermione smiled. "It's actually an heirloom, but I imagine it was quite expensive back in the day." she said.

"An heirloom?" Maggie asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. According to Neville, his great uncle Carmine bought it for his wife, Penelope." she said. "It's from the 1930's, I believe." she added.

"Wow." Maggie said.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed, nodding her head.

"Granger! Pierce!" Medi-Witch Thomas exclaimed as she walked toward them. "Healer Baldwin needs you two up on seven." she said.

"Alright, Madam Thomas." they said together before walking to the lift.

"So," Maggie said as the doors opened. "What's his house like?" she asked.

Stepping in, Hermione pressed the button for the seventh floor before answering. "It's a Manor, actually." she said. "Huge, old, filled with history. And it's gorgeous, too." she said. "Neville has his own wing of the Manor, and his grandmother has hers on the opposite side. There's a solarium, where our date was, a joint study Neville and I will be sharing, a HUGE library I'm already in love with, and even a tennis court."

Maggie let out another whistle. "Sounds fancy." she said. "Was there anything about that place you didn't like?" she asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "He has two elves. Tulip and Tipper." she said.

"Ouch. Point from Longbottom." Maggie said under her breath, knowing how Hermione felt about elves.

"But, he treats them very well. They're paid, and have their own quarters, plus they get a day off a week." Hermione said. "They assured me they are two pampered elves." she added as the lift doors opened.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"You have elves? Plural? As in more than one?" Hermione asked after Neville told her about his elves._

 _Neville nodded. "Yes." he said. Sensing her disagreement, he hastily said, "But, they're paid a galleon a week, and they get a day off every week, plus they have their own room on the second floor." he said._

 _"Okay." Hermione nodded. "Relax, Neville. As long as elves aren't mistreated, I actually have no problems with people owning them." she said, seeing Neville still tense. "It's when the elves are abused and mistreated that makes me have the problem."_

 _He relaxed and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Alright." he said. "Would you like to meet them, Hermione?" he asked._

 _Hermione nodded, and Neville called for Tipper. She smiled as she saw a small elf wearing a checkered tea towel as a dress, and chuckled a bit seeing the ribbons tied around her ears. Hermione always had, ever since meeting Dobby, admired house elves for their...unique...fashion senses._

 _"Master Nevvy calls for Tipper?" the house elf asked in a high voice._

 _Neville nodded as he smiled at the elf. "Yes, Tipper, I did. Tipper, I'd like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Tipper." he said, introducing the two._

 _"Hello, Tipper." Hermione smiled at the small elf._

 _Tipper's eyes grew wide when she saw Hermione. "Missy Herminny!" she squeaked. Recovering from her surprise, she curtsied a bit to Hermione. "It great honor for Tipper to meet Missy Herminny Granger." she said._

 _"It's an honor to meet you, too, Tipper." Hermione said._

 _After a few minutes of talking with Tipper, Neville dismissed her and called for Tulip. Again, Hermione smiled seeing another small elf dressed similar to Tipper in a red checked tea towel with a tulip tied around her right ankle._

 _"Tulip, I'd like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Tulip." Neville said._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tulip." Hermione said, smiling at the elf._

 _Tulip was more reserved than Tipper, and bowed to Hermione. "It great pleasure to meet you, Missy Herminny." Tulip said in a voice similar to Tipper._

 _Once Tulip had been dismissed, Neville turned to Hermione. "See? I only have the two, and if I'm honest, they're a bit spoiled." he smiled, making Hermione laugh at him._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"GRANGER! PIERCE! GET DOWN HERE!" Healer Baldwin shouted from their right as they stepped off the lift.

* * *

Neville was sitting in the library, trying to focus on the book in his hands. However, he found his mind kept wandering back to last night. For four glorious hours, he got to be alone with Hermione, and he had loved every moment. He loved the way she told stories. Every story she told about Harry and Ron and their misadventures during the summer holidays had him in stitches at the way she described things. He honestly thought she should be a writer, and told her as much.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"You know, you should write some of these stories down." Neville said as they calmed down from their recent laughing fit._

 _"Harry told me that once." she said. "But, honestly, I don't know if I could." she said._

 _"Why not? The way you tell stories is just...wonderful, Hermione. You actually made me feel like I was there when it happened." he said._

 _"Yeah?" Hermione asked sipping her water._

 _Neville nodded. "Yeah. That last story you told? I can just picture Ron and Harry flying toward the pond at the Burrow, the twins hiding behind the trees laughing their asses off, and you and Ginny just watching them go with your mouths hanging open." he said, chuckling a bit as Hermione did the same._

 _"Well, there are a few publishing companies that want me to write a book about the war." she said slowly. "But, I've been turning them down."_

 _"Why?" he asked, tilting his head. "It sounds like a good opportunity."_

 _"That's just it, though." Hermione said, setting her water down. "If I were to write that as well as I tell these stories, I'd end up writing in great detail. I'd have to relive certain things I'd rather forget, as well as ask other people to remember things they'd probably rather forget." she said._

 _"That may be true, Hermione, but think of it this way." Neville started, looking at her intensely. "If Rita Skeeter were to tell the story about the war and how it all happened, she'd just make up things, fudge the facts, and get things completely skewed. If you were to write the story, you'd tell the truth about everything. You'd be describing to future generations what truly happened, the way it happened. They'd know what the war was about, who really did what, and where everything occurred. Future generations would know the exact truth, and how to keep what happened from happening again." he said. "I think you should do it." he shrugged. _

_Hermione smiled sadly at him. In just a few sentences, he had given her a whole new outlook on things._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Neville meant every word he said to her. If Rita Skeeter were to write about the war, he'd be tempted to burn down the book store. She'd end up writing things about Harry like what she wrote during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. How his green eyes constantly reflect the color of the curse meant to take his life, and instead made him a household name. She'd write about Dumbledore, and how he manipulated Harry into almost everything he did, from befriending the Weasley's, to killing Voldemort on his schedule. She'd write about Snape, and how his whole life was spent protecting the only child of the woman he once loved. Snape himself had admitted, though very reluctantly, not long after the war, that it wasn't love that drove him to spy, but guilt. He had stopped loving Lily Potter years ago, but still felt guilty for his part in her death, and probably always would.

However, if Hermione were to write the story, he had no doubt that good or bad, she'd tell the entire truth. She'd tell how brave Lily Potter was in sacrificing her life in hopes that her son would live. She'd tell how everything, or almost everything, Dumbledore did was for Harry's own good. Aside from living with the Dursley's, Dumbledore did everything he did for Harry to keep him safe until it was the right time, and Harry was old enough and trained enough, to finish off Voldemort for good. Hermione would tell how it really was during the war, good or bad. And that would be what sold her book.

If she decided to write it, that is. He hoped she did. For their sakes as well as the sake of the future generations who would be learning about the war. He wasn't lying when he told her that the children of the future needed to know how to keep this from happening again. If this did happen again, no doubt it would be twice as bad as it had been.

Deciding he was getting maudlin, Neville put his book down and got up. Walking out of the library, he walked up to his rooms. Smiling as he opened the door to his bedroom, he thought back to last night when he had shown his wing to Hermione. He could still hear her in here if he listened closely.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"And these are my rooms." he said, opening the double doors and letting her in ahead of him._

 _Hermione looked around as she walked. "It's lovely in here. Not too masculine, not...entirely girly." she said, picking up a pink pillow off the sofa in what was his sitting room._

 _Neville blushed as he saw what she was holding. "Oh! That was my mum's favorite pillow." he said._

 _"Oh." she said, gently putting it back down. "I'm sorry, Neville. I wasn't making fun, I promise." she said._

 _"I know." he said with a smile. Moving toward the door to the left, he said, "In here is something I think you'll like." he said._

 _Hermione peeked in the door as he held it open. "Oh, Neville!" she exclaimed as she entered. "This is just beautiful!" she said as she went over to the piano in the center of the room._

 _"This was my Gran's piano. She used to play, but she doesn't anymore, so when I moved in here, I made this the piano room. It used to be a guest room, but I let my guests stay in a guest room on the second floor." he said._

 _"Wow." she said, trailing her fingers gently over the keys. "My mum used to have a piano like this, but she sold it right before I started Hogwarts. She loved it, but just didn't have the room for it in our house." she said._

 _"You play?" Neville asked in surprise._

 _Hermione smiled at him. "Took lessons twice a week for eight years." she said. "Mum started me when I was three, then sent me to Mrs. Hawkes until I was eleven. I would've kept going during the summer, but Mrs. Hawkes died during Christmas our first year."_

 _"Do you still play, or did you give it up?" he asked._

 _"Oh, I still play." she said as she sat down on the bench. "I used to play the one at Grimmauld Place when I was there." she said._

 _Neville watched with wide eyes as she flawlessly began playing a song he didn't recognize. The way her fingers moved over the keys, and the way she closed her eyes and seemed to get lost in the song and the sound of the piano, made her even more beautiful to him._

 _After she finished, she smiled shyly at Neville. "See? I still play." she said._

 _"That was...beautiful, Hermione." he said. "What was it?"_

 _"Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven." she said. "One of the last songs I learned to play." she said, smiling sadly._

 _"Well, feel free to play anytime." Neville said, smiling brightly at her._

 _END FLASHBACK_

The sound of the piano being played for the first time in years made Neville enjoy being in his rooms all the more. He remembered when he was younger, his Gran used to play for hours on end. She played songs that her mum taught her, and her mum taught her, and so on and so on. She would play songs by muggle composers Mozart and Bach. She'd play songs from memory, not having to have a songbook in front of her, and Neville always found it wonderful and soothing.

When she stopped playing, it saddened him to no end. The thought of that beautiful piano just sitting made him long for the days when she'd play. He tried to learn a few times himself, but he just wasn't capable of it. He still kept the piano, though, as it had more sentimental value than he'd admit out loud.

Now that he knew Hermione knew how to play, he looked forward to hearing it played again.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley family, Neville, his Gran, Luna, Lavender, or any other character from the Harry Potter series.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows and faves so far. You guys all rock.**

 **Just FYI. I think some of Hermione's muggle roots need a bit of attention, so she asks Neville to a muggle place for a mid afternoon date.**

 **Also, for those of you wondering, Luna and Lavender, as well as the others, will be making an appearance in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Alright, my lovelies. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Neville. What brings you by?" Harry asked as he landed. He'd been having some alone time flying in the Weasley's orchard when he saw Neville apparate just past the wards and begin walking up.

"Oh...I came to see Hermione." he said as he greeted Harry. "I'm not interrupting something again, am I?" he asked as he eyed the broom in Harry's hand.

Harry shook his head as he walked with Neville. "Nah. Just taking a few laps." he said. "Uh...you do know Hermione's at work, right?" he asked.

"Really?" he asked, looking at his watch. "I thought she'd be off by now." he said.

"No, not until half past three." Harry said. "So, she's still got a half hour. Maybe more if she has a lot of paperwork to finish."

"Oh, well, maybe I'll go wait for her." Neville said. "You know, pick her up from work." he shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea." Harry nodded. "Hermione will like that." he said.

"You think so?" he asked nervously.

"Definitely." Harry said. "Here's a little tip. She won't admit it, but Hermione wants a guy who does all that cheesy, romantic crap from books and the cinema. You know, picking her up from work, a candlelight dinner for two, flowers, candy, long walks on the beach, that kind of stuff."

"Yeah?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I went to her house once and we ended up watching some frou frou girly movie, and she got all dreamy eyed when the guy did that kind of stuff for his girl." he said.

"We already had the candlelight dinner." Neville said as he thought about what Harry had just said.

"Good start." Harry said, patting him on the back. "Another tip? Picking her up from work makes her feel special knowing you couldn't wait to see her, AND it shows that she's taken to any guys who might have their eye on her."

Neville tensed. He knew Hermione wasn't easily swayed, but the thought of some big, bulky wizard making a pass at his fiancée made his blood boil. Having spent a bit of time at St. Mungos with his parents, he knew of a few Healers who had reputations for getting 'friendly' with the Medi-Witches and other Healers. Like Healer Robards, the brother of the Robards who worked at the Ministry. He was well known for his scores with the ladies. _'The bastard.'_ he thought.

Nodding, he let out a slow breath to calm himself down. "Yeah. I just might do that." he said, bidding Harry a good day and leaving.

* * *

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Maggie exclaimed as she walked up beside Hermione who was filling out some patient reports at the Medi-Witch's desk. "I finally get to go home." she sighed.

"You finally off, then?" Hermione asked, not looking up from the report she was working on.

Maggie nodded as she stuck the clipboard she'd been holding in a slot on the wall. "Yeah." she sighed again. "I'm gonna go home, light some candles, pour some wine and spend some quality time with a long, hot bubble bath."

Hermione sighed. "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Yeah, it does." Maggie smiled.

"I for one would love to take a bubble bath, but since I'm still staying with the Weasley's, that's impossible." she said.

"Why? How many of them are there living there?" Maggie asked. "I mean, I know the Weasley's are a big family, but how many of them still live at home?"

"Well, there's Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Harry, me, Percy moved back in after the war, the twins stay every now and then, and whenever Charlie's in town. So," Hermione said, counting on her fingers, "seven full time. But there's only two bathrooms, so..." she said, trailing off.

"Gods, I think I'd go insane living with that many people." Maggie said.

Hermione shrugged. "It's not so bad. It's actually really nice being apart of the Weasley's. I welcome the chaos, and the noise, and the people."

"Why? Surely you've thought about moving into your own place?"

"Yeah, I did. But, I grew up an only child, with parent's whose lives revolved around their work, and who traveled a lot. I grew up in silence, basically. Trust me, the chaos and the noise is a welcome sound after that." Hermione said as she propped her head up on her hand. "Plus, I'll be getting married and moving in with Neville soon, so it's not so bad." she added.

"Speaking of which, if I were you, I'd finish that report quickly." Maggie said as she looked past Hermione. "Your future husband is here." she said with a smile as she watched Neville walk off the lift.

Hermione turned her head in the direction Maggie was looking and smiled. Getting up, she walked around the desk to greet him.

"Neville! What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him and took comfort in the feeling of his arms around her.

"Well," he said, kissing her briefly, "I thought I'd come and escort you home." he said, smiling as she smiled up at him.

"Sounds good." Hermione said. "I just have a report to finish and I'll be ready." she said. "If you want, you can wait in the waiting area over there." she said, nodding to the small waiting area to the left.

"Alright." Neville nodded. As he left, he turned his head and smiled at her. "You look cute, by the way. I've always liked fairies, you know."

Hermione blushed as she looked down at herself. She, being a more modern witch, had foregone the typical green robes of the Healers at St. Mungos and instead opted to wear muggle scrubs. The scrubs were a light blue and had little images of Tinkerbell on them.

As she turned back to the desk, Maggie was still leaning against the desk and smiling. "I wouldn't leave him alone for long. You never know who might come along."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, sitting back down.

"Hermione, sweetie, look at that man." Maggie said, pointing to Neville. "Not only is he a war hero, he's from a very prestigious family, has money, is one of the sweetest guys around, and is a VERY attractive wizard. Do you know how many witches would give their left tit for a man like that?" she asked. "The answer is a lot, by the way. Vera O'Shea, for instance." she said.

Hermione bit her lower lip and began to write faster. The thought of Vera O'Shea, the easiest witch at St. Mungos, flirting and throwing herself at Neville made Hermione's blood boil. She knew he was loyal, but many good, decent men before him had fallen for Vera's charm. _'That bitch.'_ she thought.

"Yes, well...I know Neville, and he would never go for a tramp like that." she said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Uh huh." Maggie said disbelievingly. "Just like Healer Brunwick? Healer Jefferies? Healer Martin? Mister Johnson, the squib who cleans up around here? How about..." she said, listing just a few of Vera's conquests.

"Maggie," Hermione sighed, only to be interrupted by her friend.

"No, Hermione. They were all good men who had never done anything wrong, and as soon as she looked at them, they were taking turns on the Vera Express." she said. "If I were you, I'd spend the next three days you have off and make sure that man was so awed by you that no other witch would even register in his mind. If you know what I mean." she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, all negative thoughts vanishing. "Thanks for that, Maggie, but I trust Neville." she said, going back to her report so she could leave and go home.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hermione was finally done with her report. She put it in the patient file and slid the folder into the cabinet behind her with the other patient files in it and stood up.

"Alright." Maggie sighed. "I'll see you in three days, Hermione." she said, hugging her.

"Bye, Maggie." Hermione smiled, hugging her back.

"When I see you next, I hope there's a huge diamond on your finger." she whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head again. "Get out of here, and don't drown in your bubble bath." she said as she let go of Maggie and reached under the desk for her bag.

As Maggie walked...well, skipped, more like...to the lifts, Hermione walked over to Neville, who had been reading last month's _Witch Weekly_ and jumped as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, putting the magazine down and standing.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah." she said. "I have the next glorious three days off, so the quicker the better." she said, smiling as she felt him grab her hand.

"Three? I thought most people only got two?" he asked, pushing the button for the lift.

"Usually they do, but as long as I'm an intern, it's three days." she said, stepping into the lift as the doors opened. "I think they do it that way so you don't get too sick of working here before you're fully qualified." she said.

"Good idea." Neville nodded. "Imagine if you worked the same hours as the full Healers." he said.

Hermione shook her head. "I think I'd get sick of this place very quickly and drop out of the program." she said with a little laugh.

The two stood in silence as the lift went down to the ground floor. They had been friends for so long that neither of them felt the need to fill the comfortable silence with small talk.

As they stepped off the lift, Neville boldly wrapped his arm around her waist tightly. Looking down at her, he asked, "Do you want to go to the Burrow right away, or would you like to go for a walk or something?"

Hermione looked down at herself and her blue Tinkerbell scrubs. "Uh...how about I duck into the loo over there and change real quick, then...have you ever been bowling?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so." he said, shaking his head.

"Well, how about we go bowling, then?" she asked. Seeing Neville looking a little wary, she said, "If you don't have fun, we can do whatever you want next time."

Neville nodded. "Okay, Hermione. You have a deal." he said. "Still carrying the beaded bag, I see." he said, looking at the multicolored bag in her hand.

Hermione flushed a little. "Yeah. It kind of became a habit." she said. "I'll be right back." she said, walking quickly to the loo.

Neville felt bad as he watched her go. He hadn't meant anything by what he said, he was just surprised Hermione still carried the now infamous beaded bag. He knew about habits picked up during the war, as he still tended to quickly and slyly assess a room he entered. There were just some habits you pick up that become hard to let go of. He made a mental note to apologize to Hermione for his careless remark.

Hermione stood in the loo, changing into her normal clothes and thinking about Neville's remark. It was true, with the exception of last night, she always carried her old, beaten and battered beaded bag with her. Always filled with books, a change of clothing, some medical supplies and food such as granola bars and saltine crackers, a couple bottles of water, and a small wallet filled with some muggle cash. The year on the run taught her to always be prepared, and even now, she was.

After she changed into jeans and a white blouse, she slipped her trainers back on and walked out, taking her hair clip out as she went. She found Neville standing across from the loo, leaning against the wall and staring at his feet. Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"All ready." she said with a false cheery smile.

Neville looked up from where he was standing and smiled a little at her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." he said. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was just surprised you still have the bag is all."

"It's alright, Neville." she said. "Really. I think I just took it the wrong way." she said as her fake smile became a real one. "Now, are you ready to go bowling? I'll even sweeten the deal. If I win, we go dancing at a little jazz club I know, and if you win, I'll come over to yours and cook dinner. Deal?" she asked.

Neville laughed and nodded. "You have a deal, Hermione." he said, taking her hand as they turned to leave.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **If you haven't yet, look me up on Facebook. Onyx Colton is my name, and my profile pic is the same as the one on here. The green and black butterfly.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, though.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. Either me, this story or another one, thank you.**

 **Shall we bowl? I don't know how well I wrote the bowling stuff, because I've only been bowling once, and absolutely hated it.**

 **Alright, my lovelies. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, before we start, we need to pick out a ball." Hermione said as she and Neville finished putting the bowling shoes on and placing theirs under the bench at their lane."

"Okay." Neville said, standing and following her. He wasn't sure, but he could swear Hermione was swaying her hips more than usual as she walked in front of him.

Once they were in front of the bowling balls, Hermione turned to Neville. "Now, the way my dad taught me was that the best ball to use weighs at least ten percent of how much you weigh. So, and this is embarrassing, for instance, I weigh one twenty five, so I'm going to use a twelve pound ball." she said.

"Okay." Neville said slowly. "So, I'd need a ball weighing," he said, doing some calculations in his head, "about sixteen pounds, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes." she said absently as she tried to choose a ball.

After Hermione chose a black ball and Neville went with red, they went back to their lane, where Hermione proceeded to explain how to bowl to Neville.

"You got it?" she asked after the second run through of how to play.

Neville nodded. "I think so. Basically, you can't go past the black line, you have to keep your ball in between the gutters, and the goal is to knock down the most pins." he said.

"Right." she smiled. "We'll do a couple of warm up frames first. Just so you can get the hang of it." she said.

"Sure. You can go first, if you'd like." he said. As Hermione walked up to the lane, he watched her. He knew he wasn't imagining things now. She was definitely swaying her hips more than usual.

Hermione took a deep breath before she walked up to the line and let her ball go. She crossed her fingers as the shiny black ball rolled down the lane before knocking over all ten pins.

"Yes!" she yelled, raising her arms in the air. "Alright, Neville, you're up." she said, turning back to him.

Neville shook his head as she caught his attention. He had been focused on her shapely behind as she threw her ball, and completely missed her shot. "What?" he asked.

Hermione pointed behind her. "It's your shot." she said with a small smile.

"Oh! Right." he said, going up to the line.

 _'Come on, Nev. You can do this. Don't make yourself look stupid in front of Hermione. That's old Neville. Show her new Neville. Confident, smart, capable Neville.'_ he thought, giving himself a small pep talk before tossing his ball down the lane and hoping to Merlin he knocked over at least one pin.

Hermione watched Neville walk to the line and smiled a bit. She hadn't spent much time of her youth observing the male form, but could certainly appreciate a nice bum on a man. And one thing was for sure. Neville had a very nice bum. Blushing as she watched him, she turned her attention to the lane just as Neville's ball knocked down ten pins as well.

"Wooo! Way to go, Neville!" she yelled excitedly, not caring that the other four people bowling looked their way.

Neville smiled to himself as he watched his ball knock down all the pins, and blushed as Hermione yelled for him. He was glad the bowling alley was fairly empty this time of day.

"That was a really good shot, Neville!" Hermione exclaimed as he sat down beside her. "You ready to play for real now?" she asked.

"Thanks. And yeah, I think I'm ready." he smiled.

"Okay. I'll keep score, then." she said.

They played the next four frames with Neville surprisingly in the lead. He had knocked down all ten pins four out the six frames. Hermione, meanwhile, was not doing so well, having knocked down only seven pins each frame.

"Are you thirsty, Neville?" she asked.

"Yeah, a bit." he said as he sat down.

"Alright. Wait here and I'll go get us some drinks." she said, getting her wallet out of her purse. "Be right back." she smiled as she walked off.

Neville smiled as he sat alone for a few moments. He felt a bit bad about beating Hermione, but only a bit. He was happy he was good at something for once that had nothing to do with plants.

"Here we go." Hermione said as she sat down again and handed him a red cup with a straw, taking a sip of her own. "I got you a lemon soda. Hope you like it." she said.

Neville took a sip and was surprised at the flavored drink she got him. "Wow! That is really good!" he said with a smile.

She looked up from where she was putting her wallet back in her bag and smiled at him. "So, you like it, then?" she asked.

He nodded, taking a larger sip. "Yeah, I do." he said.

Hermione let out a breath of relief. She had given Ron a lemon soda once when he and Harry came over to her house the summer after fourth year, and he didn't like it. He actually accused her of trying to poison him.

"Good. Now, I think it's my shot." she said, getting back into the game while Neville sat drinking his soda.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Neville said as they walked. "I'm so sorry." he said, shaking his head.

"Neville, it's fine." Hermione smiled, grabbing his hand.

"I didn't mean to win, you know." he said.

Hermione laughed a bit. "Neville, honestly, it's fine." she said. "I wasn't expecting you to be so good, though. Are you sure you haven't played before?" she asked with a playful squint.

"No, I haven't." he said, still shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did great for your first time, and I'm happy for you." she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks, Hermione." he smiled, relaxing now that he knew she wasn't upset he beat her. "How much do I owe you for today, by the way?" Neville asked. "I mean, you paid for the shoes, the drinks, the pretzel, and I feel like I should pay you back." he said.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It barely cost anything." she said.

"Yeah, but..." he said before she interrupted him.

"Neville, really, don't worry about it." she said.

He felt bad that she had paid for everything, but just nodded as she told him not to worry.

"Alright. But the next thing we do in the wizarding world, I pay for." he said.

"Deal." Hermione said. "Now then, I believe I owe you a dinner." she said.

"Oh, you don't..."

"Yes, I do. We made a deal, and I want to hold up my end. I offered to make you dinner if I lost, which I did, and you agreed." she said, looking up at him. "What would you like me to cook for you?"

"Uh...what can you cook?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You've been listening to Ron complain about my cooking, haven't you?" she asked.

"I just heard him complaining that one time right after the war, really." he said. "And maybe a few times since." he said under his breath.

Hermione frowned and sighed at that. "The only reason Ron has to complain is because out in the middle of a forest, all I had to work with was mushrooms, wild onions, and maybe a fish or two...if we were lucky." she said. "I started learning how to cook before I even heard of Hogwarts. So, you name it, and I'll make it." she said.

"Oh, okay then." he said. Thinking about it for a few minutes, he looked down and smiled a bit at her. "How about I make it ladies choice? You can just surprise me with whatever you cook."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, okay." she said. "When would you like it?" she asked.

"Tonight's good if you'd like." Neville said. He was eager to spend more time alone with her in a more domestic setting.

"I would like that." she said with a smile. "How about I come over around eight? That good?"

"Yeah, that's good." he nodded.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Burrow with a smile. For the second night in a row, she had a date. Not just a date, but a date with the sweetest guy around. Not to mention one of the best looking guys, too.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said from the kitchen table where she was chopping carrots. "Have a nice day at work?" she asked.

"It was alright." she shrugged, sitting across from Ginny and grabbing a carrot to chomp on.

"You get your permanent assignment yet?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's not until I finish the internship." she said. "I'm hoping when I get it, I get the obstetric ward, though."

"Well, good luck." she said. "Where've you been, anyway? Didn't you get off work almost three hours ago?" she asked, getting up to put the carrots in a pan.

"Yeah, but Neville came to pick me up and I took him bowling after I got off." Hermione said. "By the way, I won't be here for dinner, so don't set a place for me." she said, getting up.

"Oh? And where will you be?"

"I agreed to cook Neville dinner if I lost, which I did." she said.

"Neville beat you at bowling?" Ginny asked in surprise, looking at Hermione over her shoulder.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, and it was great. He did really super for his first time at it." she said proudly. "I gotta go get ready. I'll see you in a bit." she said, going upstairs.

Hermione was ready for the evening by seven. She had decided to keep it casual for the night, donning a pair of jeans and a white peasant blouse with her trainers, her hair pulled into a low ponytail. She had to hurry, though. She had to floo to the Leaky Cauldron, go into Diagon Alley for a few things at the grocery, walk back to the Leaky and floo to Neville's, and only had an hour to do that.

Walking downstairs, she grabbed her bag from where she had hung it on the bannister and went into the kitchen, smiling at the family members assembled.

"Good evening, everyone." she said.

"Hey, Mione." Ron said through a mouth full of food. He said something else she didn't understand, making her cringe as he sprayed the table in front of him with food.

"Uh...what?" she asked in confusion.

"Ronald! Swallow and then talk!" Molly scolded from her seat to the right of Arthur. "Hermione, dear, we were wondering if you'd like to invite Neville over for dinner on Sunday? We're having all the kids bring their matches over so we can get to know them." she said with a smile.

"Oh!" Hermione said. "Yeah, I'll invite him over." she answered. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a date." she smiled, saying her goodbyes to everyone.

* * *

"Here, let me take those." Neville said as he let Hermione in. She had been holding three grocery bags and they looked heavy, making him wonder what she was cooking.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled, leaning up to kiss Neville on the cheek in greeting. "You like fish, right?" she asked as she followed him to the kitchen.

Neville nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good." she sighed in relief. "Because I was planning on making Pan-Seared Tilapia, and would really be up a creek if you didn't like fish." she said.

"Sounds good." he said as he set the bags down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Uh...Tipper and Tulip don't mind that I'm taking over the kitchen for the night, do they?" Hermione asked as she began unloading the bags.

Neville laughed. "Oh, no. I gave them both the night off, actually, so don't worry." he said. He watched as Hermione searched through the cupboards. "Can I help in anyway?" he asked.

"Yeah. You can tell me where you keep the mixing bowls and things." she said, continuing her search.

He stepped up behind her and reached over her head to open a cupboard. "Right here." he said, getting a couple down for her.

Hermione blushed as she felt him behind her. "Thank you." she said, taking them from him.

"No problem." Neville said, smiling to himself. He got a kind of pleasure out of knowing she was affected by him like he was by her. He placed his left hand on her waist as he pressed a kiss to her temple, inhaling the scent of her hair as he did. He sighed as he smelt that familiar scent from when they were younger. That comforting scent of vanilla and coconut he enjoyed so much.

Neville had always wanted a big family. Just him, his wife, and their children. And Gran, of course. He owed it to her to take care of her when she got older, just as she took care of him growing up. Three kids who were a perfect blend of him and his wife. The kind of wife who was her own woman, but was also dedicated to her family. To have a loud, noisy, chaotic house to come home to after work. A wife who asked about his day as they cooked dinner together.

And now, with Hermione, he could see that coming true.

Hermione smiled as Neville kissed her temple. She could just picture what they looked like - her, fixing dinner for her...partner, she supposed...while he showed his affection with a small kiss during a one armed hug. It was a scene she had seen many times growing up, and always dreamed of being part of. People often made the mistake of thinking Hermione only wanted to be a successful career woman. Truth was she wanted to be a successful career woman, but she also wanted the loving husband and children to go home to, as well.

The kind of family with the kids who come running to smother her with hugs and kisses when she gets home from work, excited to see her. She greets her husband with a kiss as he comes home from work later than she does. The two of them cook dinner together as they discuss their day while their children play in another part of the house. Maybe a dog who sits in the kitchen while dinner's cooking, hoping some scraps will get dropped for him. The kids are put to bed and then she and her husband fall into their bed, too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

Perhaps it was clichéd, but that's what Hermione wanted. And with Neville, she was halfway there.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends or family. It's Queen Rowling's kingdom, I just reside here temporarily.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and faves. I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this.**

 **Sorry for the wait, guys. Real life can be a pain to deal with. Hopefully this makes up for the wait.**

 **Alright, my lovelies. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT, YOUNG MAN!" Molly yelled just before a crack of apparition was heard.

Hermione laughed as she finished getting changed. Today was Sunday, and the day for the big Weasley family dinner when all the future spouses were coming to meet the rest of the family. Being so large in numbers, Molly had Arthur and the boys set up the table outside so there would be more room.

Hermione had dressed comfortably in a denim skirt, a white tee shirt and her white trainers. She had pulled her hair back into a half up half down style clipped with a brown leather hair grip. She had also added a pair of silver hoop earrings and she applied a light layer of makeup. Even though it was just family didn't mean she couldn't look nice.

Hermione walked downstairs, smiling as she heard Molly whistling as she cooked. Turning into the kitchen, she was nearly bowled over by Molly who was on her way upstairs.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, dear." Molly laughed as she grabbed Hermione's biceps to stop her from falling backward.

"That's alright, Molly." Hermione smiled.

"I was just coming to find you." Molly said, still smiling as she pulled away from Hermione. "I was wondering if you'd like to help with dinner?" she asked.

Hermione's smile got bigger as she nodded. "I'd love to help." she said, following Molly into the kitchen. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if you'd make that delicious chocolate dessert you made for Christmas?" Molly said as she walked into the pantry.

Hermione thought back to Christmas for a moment, trying to recall the dessert she had made. "Oh, you mean the hot fudge brownie sundaes?"

"Yes, those." she said as she came out of the pantry with her arms full.

"Alright, then." Hermione said. Walking over to the pantry door, she pulled out everything she'd need to make the sweet treat. Thinking for a moment, she decided she'd better double the recipe so there'd be enough for everyone. With the nine Weasley's there were, plus Fleur, herself, Harry and all the spouses coming, the sixteen brownies the recipe made wouldn't be nearly enough.

 _'On second thought, I'd better triple it instead.'_ she thought. After all, the Weasley brothers were well known for their ability to eat, and last time she made these she'd only doubled the recipe and there still weren't enough.

As she waved her wand to get the water boiling, she and Molly both turned their heads to the door as someone knocked once and opened it.

"Knock knock." Percy said, entering the Burrow with Audrey following behind him. "Hello, Mother. Hermione." he nodded.

"Hello, Percy, sweetheart!" Molly exclaimed, going over to hug him. "And hello, Audrey." she smiled, hugging the young woman.

"Hello again, Mrs. Weasley." Audrey smiled. "Hello, Hermione." she said with a wave as she walked over to Hermione.

"Hi, Percy. Audrey." Hermione smiled. "How've you been?" she asked as she added cocoa powder to the mixing bowl.

"Busy. Our department has been swamped lately." Audrey said. At Hermione's confused look, she continued, "We've been getting to a lot of the Death Eater trials." she shrugged.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you got transferred to the Magical Law Department." Hermione said. "Is it just awful?" she asked.

Audrey shrugged. "Sometimes it can be. I mean, some of the stuff in the transcripts of the trials we've had so far can be pretty horrifying, but..." she said, trailing off as the door opened and the newest arrivals entered the kitchen.

"Hello..." Fred said as he entered, holding Katie's hand.

"...loved ones." George finished as he entered with Angelina behind him.

"Hello, dears." Molly said, hugging the twins. As she pulled away, she glanced at the girls standing silently beside each other to the right of the twins, and looked back at Fred and George. "Aren't you going to introduce your future wives, boys?" she asked.

"But you know them already!" George exclaimed. "You've known Angie and Katie for ages." he said.

"Yes, but they weren't going to be my daughters, now were they?" Molly asked with her hands on her hips and her 'don't mess with me' voice. "Introduce them."

"Mum," Fred started with a roll of his eyes, "this is Katie Bell." he said, pulling Katie to stand by him.

"And this is Angelina Johnson." George added, moving to stand by Angelina.

Molly smiled as she pulled each girl to stand in front of her. "It's lovely to see you both again." she said. "You two have possibly gotten even more beautiful than the last time." she added.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Katie said with a slight flush.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Angelina said with a smile.

"Call me Molly, dears." she said. "Now, then, this is my son Percy, and his fiancée Audrey." she said, as she moved to squeeze Percy's shoulders where he stood by the counter. "And I think you all remember Hermione." she added.

"I remember you." Angelina said to Percy. "You were a right prat." she said, making everyone laugh.

Percy nodded. "I was." he said.

"Hello again, Audrey." Katie greeted.

"Hello, Katie, Angelina." Audrey waved.

"Hermione!" Angelina exclaimed, going to hug her old housemate. "Long time no see."

Hermione laughed as she hugged Angelina. "It's nice to see you, Angelina." she said, pulling away. "You too, Katie." she said toward the other girl.

After the greetings had been made and everyone was semi-acquainted, or reacquainted, Molly shooed the boys outside to help Arthur set the table up in the garden. Audrey, Angelina and Katie had offered to help Molly with dinner, and to Hermione's surprise, she accepted their help.

"Hey, everyone." Ginny greeted as she entered the kitchen with Oliver in tow. "Mum, this is Oliver. Olly, this is my mum, Molly Weasley."

"Oh, none of that, Ginny. How are you Oliver, dear?" Molly asked as she embraced the man.

Oliver smiled as he patted Molly on the back. "Good, Mrs. Weasley. How've you been?" he asked.

Molly smiled, backing away from her future son-in-law. "Busy, but fine." she said.

"And you remember the girls." Ginny said, nodding to the group of women standing by the counter.

"Hi, Oliver." Angelina said, as she chopped carrots.

"Oliver." Katie greeted as she peeled potatoes.

"Hello, Oliver." Audrey nodded, kneading bread dough.

"Hey, Oliver." Hermione said, mixing the brownies.

Oliver flushed as he saw the girls waving and smiling at him. "Yes. Hello." he said with a small wave of his own.

"Ginny, why don't you take Oliver outside to see the boys? I believe that Fred and George flew by the window a bit ago." Molly said. "Even though I specifically told them to help their father." she added under her breath.

"Sure, mum." Ginny said. "Come on, Olly." she said, turning back toward the door, grateful she didn't have to help with dinner. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she bumped into someone. "Sorry about that, Neville." she said.

"That's alright, Ginny." Neville said, moving aside to let her pass him. "Hey, Oliver." he said.

"Neville." Oliver nodded. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Neville asked. At Oliver's blank look, he said, "I'm paired with Hermione."

"Oh! Well, that's...lucky." Oliver said. Leaning forward, he whispered, "Congratulations, you lucky bastard."

Neville laughed. "Ha! Thanks, mate." he said, sliding past him to get inside. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley." he said.

Molly turned from the counter at his greeting. "Neville, dear!" she smiled. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley." he said.

"Hi, Neville." Angelina said as he stepped over to Hermione. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Does nobody know?" Hermione asked in amusement.

"Know what?" Katie asked.

"Neville and I were paired." she said, smiling at him before pouring the brownie batter into the pan.

"That's brilliant!" Katie said happily with a little laugh.

"Thanks." Neville said as he flushed. "Is Harry here?" he asked Hermione.

"Not yet, no." she said. "He's over at Luna's." she explained. "Since they were paired, Harry said she's been a bit on edge."

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Well, and this is what Harry said, she's nervous about what people think about them being paired." Hermione said, pulling her apron off. "You know, being the future wife of 'The Chosen One' and all. Harry said she's been feeling _really_ insecure about being out in public." she added, putting the pan into the oven.

Molly turned at that. "The only people who matter are Harry's family, and I approve of Luna one hundred percent. The rest of the world can go get buggered." she said, making everyone look at her in shock. The room was quiet for a moment, until Angelina and Hermione made eye contact, and broke out in giggles, soon followed by Katie, Audrey and Neville.

Hermione grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him toward the door. "Come on, Neville. Let's go say hi to the others." she said, still laughing.

* * *

Neville had been sitting beside Hermione quietly as she debated changes that needed to be made at the Ministry with Percy when he heard the crack of apparition. Looking behind him, he tensed as he saw Ron walking toward the Burrow with Lavender. Remembering how deeply these two hated each other, he prepared himself for an uncomfortable scene between Hermione and Lavender.

As the two got closer, Hermione stood up from her seat and turned to face the newcomers. She had decided to play nice with Lavender for the sake of her future family, so stood calmly as she waited for the nastiness that was bound to spring from the ditzy blonde's mouth. Needless to say, Hermione was surprised when instead of hatred, Lavender actually hugged her.

"It's so good to see you, Hermione." Lavender said.

Hermione gathered herself after a moment and hugged her back. "It's nice to see you as well, Lavender." she said. Pulling away, Hermione couldn't help but glance at her neck, where the scars were from Lavender's near death at the hands of Greyback during the final battle. "How have you been?" she asked with a smile.

"Good." Lavender nodded. "I've been working part time at Madam Malkin's." she said.

"That's good." Hermione said.

"Come on, Lav. Let's go say hi to mum." Ron said, grabbing her hand in his. "We'll be right back out, Mione." he said.

"Take your time. Harry's not here yet." she said, watching with a smile as the two walked toward the house.

Neville sighed in relief as Hermione sat beside him, earning him a funny look from her. "I thought that was going to be...well, you and Lavender don't have the best of history, do you?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Not always we didn't. But she wrote me a couple of letters when I was finishing Hogwarts, and well...we're more like friendly enemies. Not openly hostile toward each other, but not exactly best friends, either." she said.

"Well, that's...something." Neville said, making Hermione laugh.

Another crack of apparition made her turn, and she smiled seeing Harry arrive with Luna. Turning back to Neville, she squeezed his hand. "This isn't going to be too awkward for you, is it?" she asked.

Neville gave her a little smile. "Nah, not too awkward at all." he said, helping her stand up to go greet them.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing. Just a head's up.**

 **Thank you once again for the reviews, follows and faves. Seriously, means a lot, guys.**

 **Okay, not sure if Neville has a middle name, as the several websites I checked didn't list one, so I just gave him one.**

 **Surprise guest in this one. Let me know what you think.**

 **Alright, my lovelies. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione and Neville stood talking with Harry and Luna with the guaranteed no awkwardness for a while before Harry and Neville were called away. Arthur had come across an electric shaver and wanted to show it off to Harry, who dragged Neville along, claiming he should start indulging Arthur's muggle fascination since he'd soon be part of the family.

"How've you been, Luna?" Hermione asked. "Seriously." she said, sensing Luna was about to go with her standard 'I'm fine' response.

Luna sighed. There was no lying to Hermione. "I've been okay, for the most part. But it's getting harder, Hermione."

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. At her nod, Hermione continued. "Why are you letting what people might say or think bother you so much? I mean, you've never cared before, so why now?"

"Because before I wasn't going to be the wife of 'The Chosen One', that's why." Luna said. "The whole wizarding world looks at Harry like he could do no wrong. He could go to Diagon Alley in his pajama bottoms and slippers and the next day, it'd be a trend. But me, I am under constant scrutiny. The way I dress, my hair, how I talk, my job, everything." she said, tears welling in her eyes.

Hermione turned toward the younger girl and hugged her. "Luna, I know it's hard to be in the public eye. I've been there since fourth year and Rita Skeeter tried to turn me into a vicious harlot." she said. Pulling away, she looked at Luna and smiled. "But one of the things Harry loves most about you is that you don't give a damn what other people think about you. That's one of the things I most admire you for, too."

Luna sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Really?"

"Really." Hermione nodded. "Those radish earrings you wear? I'd never have the confidence to wear those. Or those purple trainers you love so much. And that lion mask you used to wear? Seriously, I'd never have the confidence to wear that."

Luna let out a little chuckle as she listened to Hermione. She was starting to feel better already.

"Sod what the public thinks, sweetie. You just love Harry and be yourself, Luna. Like Molly said earlier, if his family approves, _and we do_ ," she stressed, "then that's all that matters." Hermione said gently, smiling when she saw Luna's face light up.

"Okay, Hermione." Luna said with a little laugh.

"Now, let's go save Harry and Neville, yeah?" Hermione asked, linking her arm through Luna's.

* * *

"DINNER!" Molly yelled a little later, making everyone make their way to the table.

"Don't wait, Neville. Just jump right in." Hermione said, placing some carrots on her plate.

"Yeah, or you might not get any food." Harry said from across the table as he reached for the rolls, making everyone in hearing range laugh.

"Uh...okay, then." Neville said, quickly getting the hang of things and reaching for the bowl of broccoli.

"Oh, Hermione, I took the brownies out of the oven for you. They're sitting on the counter cooling off." Angelina said.

"Gods, thank you. I completely forgot about them." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Once everyone's plates were filled, Arthur stood from his seat at the head of the table and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Before we start eating what I'm sure is another in a long line of delicious meals, I'd like to say a few words. When this marriage law was first announced, I know none of you were looking forward to being matched. But all of you took it in stride, and both Molly and myself are proud of you." he said with a smile. "Now, looking around this table, I'm filled with pride at the thought of the future of this family. I'd like to officially welcome Audrey, Angelina, Katie, Luna, Lavender, Neville, and Oliver to the Weasley family." he said.

"Alright, eat up, everyone." Molly said as Arthur finished and sat down, prompting the family to dig in to the fare in front of them.

Immediately, different conversations started, from Molly and Fleur arranging for Molly to come help Fleur clean out the attic at Shell Cottage, to Ron and Oliver discussing the latest in brooms.

"How's the Healer training coming, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged as she swallowed her food. "Okay, so far. I haven't had to deal with anything too gross yet, though."

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"You know, like empty bedpans, or clean up after someone spews." she said delicately, trying not to put anyone off their dinner.

"Lucky you." Angelina said. "I wouldn't be able to do that. I'd see all that and then there'd be someone cleaning up about both of us." she laughed, making everyone laugh.

"And you, Harry? How's things as an Auror?" Neville asked.

"Great, actually." Harry smiled. "Except for the paperwork. There's always a load of paperwork for each case." he added, smiling as Luna patted his arm.

"Just remember, Harry, even Kingsley has to do paperwork." she said.

* * *

"Hermione, dear, could you put up some of your lights?" Molly asked later as the sun started to set, darkening the yard around the Burrow.

Nodding, Hermione stood. "Sure, Molly. Then, I will go get dessert for everyone." she said. Lifting her wand into the air, she conjured up several of her signature bluebell flames in a jar, levitating them in different places above the table. Once she was finished, she walked inside to get dessert set up for the family.

"What's for dessert, anyway?" Ron asked.

"I had Hermione make those brownie things again. You know, with the ice cream and hot fudge sauce?" Molly replied, making everyone smile.

"Ooooh, those were delicious." Ginny said, licking her lips. "Seriously, Ollie, you're gonna love these." she said, turning to Oliver and smiling.

Hermione was inside the quiet house counting out the plates for the dessert when she heard the floo activate. Setting them on the counter, she walked into the living room with her wand in hand. After all, even in the Burrow, it paid to be cautious.

"Ach! Damn floos. Absolutely dreadful way to travel." the person muttered as they dusted the floo powder off themselves. "Where the blazes is everyone? Hello!" they yelled.

Hermione stepped into view of the person and gasped. "Lady Longbottom!" she exclaimed.

There stood Lady Augusta Longbottom in all her glory. Short statured, grey hair pulled back into a tight bun, a hint of makeup covering her fierce features, two piece green dress that covered her from neck to feet, black pointed kitten heeled shoes, and her signature piece, the vulture hat, in her hand as she dusted it off.

"You aren't a Weasley, are you?" Augusta asked, peering at Hermione.

"Uh...no, ma'am, I'm not." Hermione answered.

Augusta harrumphed. "Thought not. You have manners, and the Weasley children don't." she said, looking Hermione up and down.

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom." Hermione said, tampering down the desire to defend her pseudo family.

"Now then, young lady, might you tell me where I can find my grandson, Neville?" she asked, putting her hat back on her head.

"Yes, ma'am. He's out back with the rest...with the Weasley family." Hermione said. "Uh...if you'd like me to show you..."

"Of course I would." August snapped, walking toward Hermione. "Well...get moving!" she yelled, making Hermione jump and turn to show her outside.

Hermione walked straighter, not wanting to give her future grandmother-in-law a reason to snap at her again. Before, Hermione had never understood why Neville, and the wizarding world in general, cowed to this woman. But now, after only a few moments with her, Hermione understood. Augusta Longbottom was indeed a force.

Stepping outside, Hermione led her toward the rest of the family, clearing her throat. "Uh, you have a visitor, Neville." she said, twisting her fingers together in front of her.

"Gran!" Neville exclaimed, eyes going wide as he recognized the top of the vulture hat that shown behind Hermione before the woman pushed Hermione out of her way.

"Hello, Neville." she said, lips pursing as she glanced around the table.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Oh, I do love a good surprise guest now and then.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews, as well as the follows and faves from the last chapter. Apparently I did good, yeah?**

 **So, I completely forgot about Neville's middle name in the last chapter - as some of you may have noticed - but I added it in this one.**

 **There is very little on the web about Augusta Longbottom, so I improvised. I based her off of my grandmother, who, despite being a sweet lady to some people, was a very nasty woman who said what came to mind no matter who was insulted. No joke - some people actually came to her funeral just to make sure she was dead.**

 **Also, I don't know if the famed 'vulture hat' is a real vulture that's dead or a fake one, so I made it a real one. If anyone has any idea, please tell me.**

 **Alright, enough of me. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Gran!" Neville exclaimed, jumping out of his seat to help Hermione up.

"Oh, she's fine, Neville." Augusta exclaimed, waving her hand in dismissal as she moved toward the rest of the family, missing the look Hermione threw her way. Standing beside Molly, she frowned and looked around at the Weasley's. "Well? Isn't someone going to offer an old woman a seat?" she barked, prompting all the men to stand up, even Arthur.

"'ere, Lady Longbottom." Fleur said from her seat beside Molly. "You may 'ave my zeat." she added, scooting over to Bill's seat as he moved behind her.

"No, Augusta, take mine, please." Arthur said. "I think I'll go sit by Ron." he said, wanting to get as far away from her as Molly would allow.

"Thank you, Arthur." Augusta said, sitting down with a sigh.

"So, Augusta, what brings you by? I thought you were in Italy." Molly said after silently telling the men to sit back down.

"Oh, I was, I was." Augusta said, nodding. "But recently, people kept coming up to me and congratulating me on my grandson's engagement. And I thought that was a mistake." she said with a glare toward Neville.

"Gran..." Neville started as he sat in Hermione's seat beside Katie, having placed her in his.

"You see, if my grandson...my _ONLY_ grandson...was engaged to be married, surely he would have written and told me." she said with a sniff, not paying attention to Neville.

"Gran..." Neville said, squeezing Hermione's knee when he heard her huff in frustration on his behalf.

"I mean, I raised him since he was a baby, and you would think I merited being told something important like he was getting married. But, I was obviously mistaken." she said.

"Gran, I was going to write you, but you were due back next week. I was going to tell you in person so you could meet my fiancée." Neville said, not giving her a chance to interrupt him.

"Who is she, then?" Augusta asked. "Please tell me it's not you, love." she said, giving Katie a once over. "You're a bit horse like, aren't you? Don't want my great grandchildren coming out with hooves."

"Gran!" Neville shouted, turning bright red in embarrassment.

Angelina glared at the older lady as Katie's eyes welled with tears, Fred rubbing comforting circles on her back and whispering something in her ear that made her smile a bit.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Gran, you can't say things like that to people." Neville said.

"Why not? Surely she knows she looks like a horse." Augusta said.

"Gran, she does not, and besides, it's not Katie." he said, getting a smile from Katie in appreciation.

"Well, if it's not her, who is it?" she asked. "Merlin, tell me it's not Loopy Lu." she said, not noticing Luna at the other end of the table.

"Gran." Neville said in a warning tone. He knew she was talking about Luna, as that's what she called her when they dated. "Don't start."

"Neville Franklin Longbottom, don't you take that tone with me." Augusta said, glaring at him.

"Don't insult everyone and I won't." he said, glaring right back at her.

"You can hardly blame me if I don't want that girl in my family. She has the mental facilities of a cactus." she said.

At that point, Luna got up from the table and rushed inside, tears flowing down her face, Harry right behind her calling her name.

"Listen up you old bat!" Hermione started, standing up from her seat beside Neville and moving toward Augusta. "You can't just go around..."

"Hermione, dear, would you make a fresh pot of tea?" Molly asked, reaching out to grab Hermione's arm as she stopped beside her, ready to give Neville's gran a piece of her mind.

"But, Molly, she..."

"And bring out those delicious brownies, while you're at it." Molly said, cutting Hermione off and giving her a pleading look.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, giving Augusta a glare. "Very well, Molly." Hermione said, turning and storming back in the house, muttering to herself under her breath.

"Augusta, as long as you're a guest at this home, I'll ask you to keep a civil tongue." Molly said.

"I make no promises, Molly." Augusta said, picking some imaginary lint off her skirt.

"Well, try, Augusta." Molly said, giving her a sharp look.

Nobody at the table said anything for several minutes, but they all exchanged looks as they tried to regain their composure. Fred was still comforting Katie while George was trying to calm Angelina down and keep her from beating Hermione to the telling off or beating of the old lady.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house, Harry was sitting on the landing outside one of the Weasley bathrooms trying to talk Luna into coming out. She was so upset she had locked herself in, wanting to be alone for a while to cry in private.

"Luna, sweetheart?" Harry asked, knocking softly on the door. "Please come out. You can't believe what she said. She's a crazy old lady." he said, leaning his head on the door.

"Luna in there?" Hermione asked as she came up the stairs, still angry.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Did you tell the old broad off?" he asked, smiling at her.

"No." Hermione huffed. "Molly interceded and sent me in here to make some fresh tea, but it was really to calm me down." she said, sitting beside him.

"Gods, with a grandmother like that, it's a wonder Neville's so nice." Harry said.

"Tell me about it." Hermione said with a snort. "She is a peach, isn't she?" she asked sarcastically.

"A real national treasure." Harry said with the same sarcasm, the two of them sharing a little chuckle.

"How about you go down and make the tea while I try and talk Luna out of the can?" Hermione suggested once they calmed down.

"Right." he said, standing up. "Good luck, Mione." he said, shaking his head as he went downstairs.

"Luna, open the door, please." Hermione said, knocking on the door in the same way Harry had. When she got no response, she sighed. "Luna, I have a wand and can easily unlock the door."

With a quiet click, the door opened, and Hermione stood to enter. Seeing Luna sitting on the side of the bathtub with a tear soaked face, she gave a sad sigh.

"Oh, Luna." she said, going to sit beside her.

"See? People don't have good opinions of me, Hermione." Luna said with a raspy voice as she wiped her face with some toilet paper.

"Luna, she's not people, love. Don't listen to her. She's just a cranky old woman who thinks it's okay to say whatever comes to mind." Hermione said gently. "She's insane."

"But that's what most people must think of me." Luna said, fresh tears coming down.

"Please don't listen to her, Luna." Hermione begged.

"She thinks I'm a moron, Hermione. Plus, she called me 'Loopy Lu'. That's what a lot of the girls in Ravenclaw used to call me." Luna sniffed.

"Luna, she's the moron. It's not okay to go around calling people names. Like she did with Katie, calling her a horse. That's some high insult from a woman who goes around with a dead vulture on her head." Hermione said, making Luna snort.

"I heard you start to tell her off, you know." Luna said with a small smile toward Hermione. "I'm glad to have a friend like you who'll stand up for me."

"Of course I would, love. It's just a shame Molly stopped me from saying anything." Hermione said. "Now, dry your eyes and come back out. Don't let her get to you."

"Okay. I'll try not to." Luna said.

"Yeah, well...look at it this way, at least you won't be related to her." Hermione said, getting another smile from her friend. "Come on. You can help with dessert." she said, standing up.

"Just promise me one thing, Hermione?"

"Sure, Luna." Hermione said, tilting her head.

"If you ever do tell her off, let me be there to see it." Luna said with a little laugh.

"Oh, Luna. I think there'll be plenty of time for that. After all, I don't see me and the old girl being bosom buddies anytime soon." Hermione said, smirking.

* * *

"Well, Neville, am I going to meet this fiancée of yours anytime soon?" Augusta asked a bit later.

"Uh...yes, Gran, you will." Neville said.

"Where is she, then?" she asked.

"Uh...well, Gran, she's...

"Alright. Who wants dessert?" Hermione asked as she, Harry and Luna came back outside with plates of hot fudge brownie sundaes floating with them.

As they were passed around, Hermione grabbed one and set it in front of Augusta. "Here, Lady Longbottom. I prepared a plate for you." she said, having calmed down a bit while she was inside.

"Thank you, my dear." Augusta said.

"You're welcome." Hermione said as she took her seat beside Neville.

"So, who is she, Neville?" Augusta asked, taking a bite of her dessert.

Neville took a deep breath as he glanced at Hermione. "It's...

"Hermione Granger, Lady Longbottom." Hermione finished, turning her head to look at Augusta with a smirk, whose eyes widened comically.

* * *

 **Review Please.**

 **I don't know how happy I am exactly with this chapter. I may go back and edit it a little more later, but I wanted to get it posted for all you wonderful people.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. It means a lot that so many of you are enjoying this.**

 **Okay, so make sure you read this chapter carefully, folks. I have revealed the secret of the brownies.**

 **By the way, there will be some sexy time coming between these two. But remember, it hasn't been that long since they were paired. But, I promise it is on the way.**

 **I couldn't find anything about Neville's grandfather, so I just went with my idea that Neville's father, Frank, would've been a Jr.**

 **And if I don't get around to updating before this weekend, Happy Halloween!**

 **Alright, my lovelies. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Gods, Hermione," Neville said, shaking his head, "I am so sorry about Gran."

"It's alright, Neville." Hermione smiled, twining her arm with his as they walked down the lane.

"No, it's not." he said. "I knew she was a bit...but I had no idea she would..."

"Neville, really, it's alright." she said.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Hermione Granger?" Augusta asked._

 _"Uh-huh." Hermione nodded, still smirking at her._

 _"I've heard about you." she said, narrowing her eyes as she studied Hermione._

 _"Have you?" Hermione asked in a sweet voice._

 _"Yes, I have. Come stand by me, dear." Augusta ordered._

 _Hermione hesitated for a moment before she got up and did as requested, glaring down at the older woman._

 _"Mmmm. You're very lovely, dear. Very pretty. Turn around." Augusta said, motioning with her left hand for Hermione to spin in a circle. "You've got good child-bearing hips, but you're a bit paunchy, aren't you?" she asked. "And your ankles are a bit chubby." she said._

 _Hermione smoothed down the front of her shirt, trying to see what Augusta was talking about. "I'm not paunchy, as you put it. I just...have a few extra pounds, that's all." she said._ 'How dare she call me fat!' _Hermione thought, hands still on her stomach. "And my ankles are not chubby, thank you very much." she said huffily._

 _Neville groaned and put his head in his hands. Hermione wasn't fat by any definition. She was just the kind of girl he liked - not thin to the point he felt as if hugging her would break a rib, but not bulgingly overweight, either. And here was his Gran calling her fat. He'd be lucky if Hermione didn't try to get the Ministry to change her match after this._

 _"Molly, move down a bit, and Miss Granger, you sit here by me." Augusta said._

 _"Gran!" Neville groaned. "Please stop telling people what to do." he said._

 _"Hush, Neville." Augusta said, sending him a scolding look as Molly moved to Bill's now empty seat and Hermione sat in hers. "Now, tell me, you are Muggleborn, are you not?"_

 _"Yes." Hermione said._

 _"Ah. Can you cook, love?" she asked._

 _"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I made the dessert you're eating."_

 _"Good, good. That means my Neville won't have to spend his life with a woman who has to rely on elves for meals. He deserves someone who's capable of caring for themselves without elves." Augusta said, surprising not only Hermione, but the entire table._

 _"Uh...what?" Hermione asked in confusion._

 _"Doing things together, like cooking and cleaning, reading, gardening, things like that, make your marriage stronger, in my opinion. Wait and get a house elf when you've both got jobs, and children to deal with. Less stress makes for a happier marriage." Augusta said._

 _"O...kay." Hermione said slowly._

 _"Are you a virgin?" Augusta asked._

 _"Well...I...that's...that's not any of your business!" Hermione screeched as she turned bright red._

 _"Ah, so yes. In that case, I have some books I can lend you that my mother gave to me when I got married." Augusta said, patting Hermione on the hand. "It'll help on your wedding night. It can be a bit distressing when you learn what occurs..."_

 _"No, I'm not a virgin." Hermione blurted, mainly to get her to stop talking. "Haven't been for a while, actually."_

 _"Oh, well...that's better. Neville needs a girl with some experience, not having had any himself. Plus, if you're as smart as everyone says, you'll be able to teach him what he needs to know." Augusta said, digging back in to her brownie sundae while Hermione stared at her in horror._

 _Meanwhile, Neville was in his seat, head in his hands, begging quietly for Harry to kill him as Harry and the others just sniggered._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"I didn't think she'd ask if you were a virgin or not." Neville said.

Hermione giggled. "It's really alright, Neville." she said.

"No, no it's not. I'm going to have a talk with Gran about this." he said. "I mean, Merlin knows I love Gran, but if we're going to be married, she's got to know she can't carry on this way." he said.

"What do you mean 'if' we're to be married? Don't you mean 'when'?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sorry." he said, flushing. "I just assumed you'd be going to the Ministry begging for a rematch." he said.

Hermione put her hand on his arm, prompting him to stop walking and looked up at him, eyes twinkling in mischief. "Neville, I don't want a rematch. I still want to marry you." she said. "Can I just apologize in advance, though?" she asked, pulling at her fingers in nervousness.

"For what?" Neville asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"For what's going to happen to dear Gran later?" Hermione said.

"And what's going to happen to Gran later?" he asked suspiciously.

"I put a few drops of Molly's laxative potion on the dessert I gave her." Hermione said, biting her bottom lip as she waited for Neville's reaction.

"You...you..." Neville said, bursting out in laughter. He had to bend over and place his hands on his knees to keep from falling over.

"So...you're not mad, then?" Hermione asked, laughing along with him.

Neville stood up and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and cheeks. Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her as his chuckles subsided. "No, Hermione, I'm not mad. That's brilliant. I wish I had thought of doing that." he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Later that night, Augusta Longbottom sat in her bedroom in her wing of Longbottom Manor, sipping a glass of brandy and talking to the portrait of her late husband, Franklin, about their grandson and soon to be granddaughter.

"Well, Augusta," Franklin said, "what's she like?"

"She's a very lovely girl." Augusta said. "Curly brown hair, brown eyes, a very nice set of teeth. A bit mousy, perhaps, but lovely."

"And?"

"She's...you remember that girl Frank dated when we were in Athens when he was fifteen? She was a bit meaty?" she asked.

Franklin nodded. "I remember. Emma something. Said she jiggled in all the right places." he said, a wistful smile on his face as he recalled his son's younger days.

"Hermione's a bit like that. Not stick thin, but not whale fat, you know." she said, sipping her brandy. "And, get this. She knows how to cook."

"So, according to you, she's a mousy, yet lovely, girl, somewhere between a stick and a whale, and knows how to cook." Franklin said, a teasing smile on his face. "She sounds wonderful, indeed."

"Hush, Franklin." Augusta said, chuckling. "She's also smart as a whip, too, from what I've heard."

"Ah, now I know who we're talking about." Franklin said. "Neville talked to me about her way back after his first year. And almost every summer after, as well. He's fancied her for a long time." he said. "You were nice to the girl, weren't you, Auggie?"

"Don't be absurd. Of course I...alright." she sighed, knowing he was giving her his skeptical look. "Perhaps not as nice as I could have been." she said, rubbing her stomach as a sudden cramp hit her.

"Augusta." Franklin said sternly.

"What? I had to make sure she's the best possible match for my grandson." she said, frowning as her stomach began churning. "I don't want him stuck with some wimpy little priss with no backbone."

"Ah, so she stood up to you, then?" Franklin asked, smirking.

"Well, she started to. But, bless her, Molly stopped her." Augusta said. "I have no doubt if Molly hadn't interfered, Hermione Granger would've told me where to shove my opinions." she said with a little laugh.

"Augusta, love, please don't push too far or hard on this." he said. "From what Neville's told me about his Hermione, she likes to get revenge on people, and her revenge tends to be creative."

"I know about that. But, Franklin, really, how sorry can you feel for a woman like Umbridge who felt it appropriate to torture children?" she asked, continuing to rub her stomach.

"I don't, love, but don't forget that by pushing Hermione, you're also pushing Neville away." he said. "You don't want him to make the choice of his wife over you, do you? If he feels like the two of you can't get along, he may choose his wife and future children, leaving you alone, except for Algie and Enid, and nobody deserves that."

Augusta paled at that thought. It never occurred to her that Neville may someday have enough of her sometimes insane and inappropriate behavior, and she would end up losing him, his wife, and would never see any of his future children. She knew, of course, it embarrassed him, but wasn't that what parents and grandparents were for?

"Well, Franklin, when you put it..." she started, only to feel the strong urge to go to the restroom. "If you'll excuse me, love." she said, getting up and walking fairly quickly to her ensuite.

Franklin chuckled silently as he watched her go, getting the feeling that the future Mrs. Neville Longbottom had already gotten her revenge.

* * *

As the two sat in the park in the night air, Hermione had to stop Neville from continuing to apologize. He had gotten over his laughing fit and gone back to being embarrassed at Augusta's behavior.

"Neville, please stop apologizing." she said. "It's alright. It's perfectly normal to be embarrassed by your family. Besides, you haven't met mine yet." she said, patting his arm.

"Yeah, well...I doubt they'll be as embarrassing as Gran was." he said.

"Maybe not, but still." Hermione said, trying not imagine the look on his face when he met her family.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Neville said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder, trying to keep her from the cool night air.

"Oh, Neville," she sighed, "you're gonna want to burn down that bridge when we get there."

"Huh?" he asked.

"It's a muggle saying, love." Hermione said.

"Oh."

The two of them sat in silence after that, listening to the sounds of the swings creaking as the gentle wind blew through them, along with the crickets chirping.

"Was your Gran right, though?" Hermione asked quietly, turning her head to look at him.

"About what?" he asked.

"About you being a virgin?" she asked.

Neville flushed as he shook his head. "No. I haven't been since I was sixteen." he answered.

"Oh." Hermione said. "Who..."

"Hannah." he said. "What about you?"

"Uh...I was fifteen, and the guy was my neighbor's nephew, Mark." Hermione said. "And he was the only one, by the way."

"Yeah? So was Hannah." Neville said. "Luna and I never got very far, just so you know."

Hermione knew it was silly, but deep down, she felt relieved. With his one and her one, she wouldn't have to compete with his past anymore than he had to compete with hers.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **So, will Augusta be nicer to Hermione, or continue being her usual self? And was the brownie surprise too childish?**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. If only...**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and faves. Seriously, you've all made a sick woman feel a bit better.**

 **In other news, it's extremely hard to celebrate a World Series win when you're on a no talking order from your doctor. Trust me.**

 **Now, shall we get ready to visit Hermione's family, then? Prepare for a bit of dysfunction.**

 **BTW - I know Augusta comes off a bit different in this chapter, I will explain in the change in a future chapter.**

 **Alright, enough of me. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

A week after the Weasley family dinner, Hermione was in her room finishing up some packing. She had talked her boss into letting her have the next week off in order to take Neville to visit her parents in Sydney. The two would be gone for five days, and Hermione's nerves were already running on high.

"Here, Hermione." Ginny said, entering her room. "I found the red bikini you were looking for." she said, holding it out.

"Thanks. Where were they?" Hermione asked, folding it and putting it with the top in her suitcase.

"Oh, they got mixed in with my stuff by accident." Ginny said, sitting on Hermione's bed. "I almost kept it until I remembered I don't have a red bikini." she added. "I'm gonna miss you, you know."

"I'll miss you, too." Hermione smiled. "On the upside, you won't be the only girl around here since Luna comes around all the time." she said, trying to cheer Ginny up. "And, with Molly fussing over Fleur now that she's pregnant, it might not be so bad."

"True." Ginny sighed. "Gods, I'm still excited I'm gonna be an auntie." she said, smiling.

"Well, you're gonna be an auntie a lot in the coming years, with the law and all." Hermione said.

"Huh." Ginny said, tilting her head. "I never thought of that." she said. "Oh...imagine all those babies!" she chuckled, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait to see what everyone's kids look like. You know, I bet yours and Neville's kids are gonna be the cutest." she said with a big smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, folding another shirt to place in her suitcase. "Gin, I have no doubts that our kids will be beautiful. However, I'm putting my money on Harry and Luna having the cutest kids." she said. "Harry's big green eyes, Luna's long blonde hair. Or, you and Olly, for that matter." she said, smirking when Ginny's eyes went all dreamy.

"Yeah." she sighed.

Hermione giggled, turning to her closet as she left Ginny sitting on her bed daydreaming.

* * *

"Are you all packed, Neville?" Augusta asked, entering her grandson's private rooms in his wing of the Manor.

"Yeah, almost, Gran." he yelled from his bedroom. "I just have a few more things to pack and then I'll be done."

"Alright, dear." she said, sitting on his sofa. "And you went to Gringott's yesterday, right?"

"Yes, Gran. And I got my galleons transferred into muggle Australian dollars." he said, closing his suitcase Hermione had bought him for the trip. She had told him it was silly to bring his trunk from Hogwarts, and took him to London to buy him a new one. He wasn't entirely sure who this Ralph Lauren guy was, but he made nice luggage.

"How long will you be gone, again?" Augusta asked, picking up a brochure Hermione had given him about Australia. It looked like a beautiful country, and she was slightly envious of Neville for getting to go there.

"Around five days or so, possibly." Neville said. "We'll be back on Friday, Gran." he added, picking up his suitcase and walking into his living room.

"Have you met her parents before, love?" she asked, standing up.

"Once. But that was way back after our first year." he said, smiling as she fussed over him, smoothing down his sweater. "I'll be fine, Gran." he said, grabbing her hand.

Augusta smiled sadly. "I know, Neville. It's just...Australia's a long way away." she said.

Neville smiled. He hadn't seen this side of his grandmother since before he started his first year at Hogwarts and she worried about him being all the way in Scotland without her. Although, after the Weasley family dinner, she had been more of a loving grandmother. He didn't know what happened between her arriving home and his arrival home, but something obviously had. Or if maybe Hermione's revenge had more of an impact than thought.

"Gran, I promise nothing's going to happen to me." he said. "I'll be back on Friday, and Hermione's coming over for dinner on Saturday." he smiled, kissing his grandmother on the forehead.

"Alright, love." Augusta said, stepping back from him. "You better go before you're late." she said.

"Five days, Gran." Neville said, waving as he gripped his suitcase with one hand, spinning out of sight.

* * *

Neville wasn't aware of it, but Augusta Longbottom had plans. With the help of some very determined, not to mention loyal, house elves, she was going to give the Manor a bit of an overhaul. She knew she was getting on in age, and wanted to leave her grandson something more besides a large Manor and a bank vault of money and other family heirlooms. She wanted to leave him a warm, loving home that would be filled with love, and laughter, and memories for years to come.

"Popsy!" she yelled, walking downstairs into the main area of the Manor. She turned when she heard the elf pop into the room from behind her.

"Mistress calls for Popsy?" the small elf asked.

"Yes, I did." Augusta smiled. "Neville has left for his trip, so it's time to get busy, Popsy." she said. "Please pack everything of mine and send it to the guest house, and put everything else in the stable, then get to work." she ordered.

"Shall I call for the other elves, Mistress?" Popsy asked.

Augusta nodded, putting her shawl around her shoulders. "Yes, Popsy. Come to me with any questions." she said, walking toward the door to go to the guest house.

* * *

"You ready, Neville?" Hermione asked, grabbing his hand as the two approached the portkey, a stuffed bear sitting on a stump. They were running a few minutes behind due to the lengthy goodbye the Weasley family had given them.

"Nervous, but ready." he nodded, swallowing.

Hermione smiled, raising up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "You'll be fine. I'm the one who should be nervous." she said.

"Why would you be nervous?" Neville asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, my family's a bit...different...than you may remember, love." she said with a shy smile.

"Look on the bright side, Hermione. It can't possibly be any worse than when you met Gran." he said.

"We'll see." she muttered. "Okay, make sure you have a good grip on your luggage, and get ready. It's set to activate in about two minutes."

Neville re-adjusted his grip on the handle of his suitcase and reached his hand out, putting his hand next to Hermione's on the portkey, mentally counting down.

"Get ready, love." Hermione said, giving Neville a smile as the stuffed bear started flashing blue.

* * *

"You might take your sweater off, Neville." Hermione said as the two stepped out of the alley they landed in just down the street from her parents house. "It's the beginning of summer here, so it may be a bit warm." she added.

"Oh, okay." he said, stopping beside her. After he draped his sweater through the handle and they started walking again, he asked, "So, which one is..."

"The big yellow one at the end." she said, pointing down the street to the house seated at the end of the cul-de-sac.

"Whoa." he muttered, seeing the house.

"Yeah." Hermione said, nodding. "It used to be two houses, but...well, you'll see what I mean." she said as they walked up the sidewalk.

Neville was wondering what she meant about the house when Hermione pulled him to a stop before the two got onto the porch.

"Look, my parent's had a...familiar, if you will...marriage. They married right out of college, and had me a few months after their first anniversary. But, like many couples do, they eventually fell out of love." she said. "However, neither of them wanted to get divorced, so...they're not."

"Uh...okay." Neville said, not understanding her point.

Hermione sighed, glancing nervously at the house and then back to Neville. "The reason the house is so big, is because it's really two houses connected by a common room, of sorts. My mum lives in the house on the left," she said, pointing to it, "with her boyfriend, Paul, and dad lives in the house on the right," she said, pointing to the other house, "with his girlfriend, Maureen." she said. "Oh, and Paul is married to Maureen."

Neville was stunned at that statement. Her mother and her boyfriend, along with her father and his girlfriend, all share living space.

"I know, I know. It's completely insane, but...it works for everyone, Neville. Paul and Maureen have made my mum and dad happy, and that's okay with me." she said, looking down at her feet. "It's been this way for about seven years now."

"But...I thought you _obliviated_ your parents at the start of the war a few years ago." Neville said in confusion.

"That's what everyone was supposed to think." she said. "They were all in New Zealand during the war, and then when I went back to Hogwarts, they all decided to give in and move here." she said. Sighing, she said, "Think for a minute, love. If I was going to send my family off somewhere to _protect_ them, do you think I'd let word get out about _where_ I sent them?" she asked. "Or what names I gave them as aliases?"

"I uh...I never thought of that, actually." he admitted.

"Trust me, if I had done that, I wouldn't have told Ron. I mean, I love him, but he has a big mouth and can't keep a secret to save his life." Hermione snorted, feeling the nerves of introducing Neville to her family dissipate.

Neville chuckled, running his hands through his hair. "You got a point, love." he said. "And, for the record, if this kind of marriage works for your parents, then I think it's...well, not great, but..." he trailed off. "But, hey, if everyone's happy and gets along, then I think it's a good thing." he said, smiling.

"And completely insane? Yeah." Hermione said with a nod.

"Oh, it's totally nuts." Neville agreed, laughing as Hermione playfully punched him in the shoulder before he pulled her in for a hug.

Hermione inhaled deeply, feeling a sense of calm from being in Neville's arms. She wasn't sure what kind of cologne he wore, but she was sure of one thing - it gave her a feeling of complete calm, and a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **You can't tell me that a Harry/Luna baby wouldn't be just adorable. What do you guys think?**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. It really means a lot.**

 **I know a few of you had questions about Hermione's family, and the unconventional marriage her parents have. Believe it or not, I do have a plan in mind. Not everything in my stories are just thrown in willy-nilly. Same thing goes for Augusta's remodel of the Manor. I swear.**

 **I skipped over Hermione's father interrogation of Neville. I have a plan for that, as well.**

 *****SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION*** If you're on Facebook, look me up - Onyx Colton.**

 **Now then, my lovelies. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Knock-knock!" Hermione yelled as she and Neville stepped into the foyer of the house. "Mum?" She set her suitcase down just as her mother entered from the set of double doors to their left.

"Hermione!" Jennifer Granger exclaimed, walking toward her daughter. Enveloping her in her arms, Jennifer laughed as she squeezed her in a tight hug. "I've missed you, sweetheart." she said.

"I've missed you, too, Mum." Hermione said, hugging her mother just as tight as she was being hugged. "Where's Paul?" she asked, stepping back beside Neville and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, he and Maureen went to visit their son this weekend." Jennifer said. Smiling, she held her hand out to Neville. "You must be the fiancée, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am." he smiled, shaking her hand. "Neville Longbottom."

"Really?" she asked, looking him up and down. "Are you sure? 'Cause I met a young man named Neville Longbottom quite a few years ago, and I don't remember him looking like you."

"Mum," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "You met Neville when he was twelve. He's twenty, now." she said. "People do grow up, you know." she said.

"Yes, Hermione, I do know that." she said. "Anyway, it's nice to see you again, Neville."

"You too, ma'am." Neville said shyly.

"None of that. If you're going to be my son-in-law, it's Jennifer or Mum." she said gently.

"Where's daddy?" Hermione asked, looking into the open doors to the right, where her father and his girlfriend lived.

Jennifer sighed. "Golf course. Where else?" she asked in exasperation. "Anytime Maureen is gone for a while, that's where you'll find him." she said. "Now, are you hungry? Thirsty? I was just about to make myself some lunch." Jennifer said.

With a silent question to Neville, Hermione answered for the both of them. "Sounds good, Mum."

"So, Neville, what is it you do?" Jennifer asked as she sliced a couple of apples for the lunch she was making.

"Oh...uh...I work at an apothecary in Diagon Alley, ma...Jennifer." he said, correcting himself at her look.

"What's that?" she asked. "Hermione, could you grab me the olive oil out of the pantry, please?"

"Sure." Hermione said.

"An apothecary is...um..." Neville stopped, not sure how to explain it.

"It's pretty much a chemist." Hermione said, coming out of the pantry, handing her mother the oil.

"Oh." Jennifer said. "And does it pay well?"

"Well..." Neville said, looking at Hermione for help.

"Mum, money's not a problem." Hermione said, winking at Neville. "Trust me." she added.

"Oh. Alright, sweetheart." she said, going back to lunch. "Would you cover the bread in the olive oil?"

Again, Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother. "Mum, I have made this before."

Before her mother could say anything, the three heard the main door open and close, followed by a man's voice grumbling to himself.

"That'll probably be your father, Hermione." Jennifer said, wiping her hands on her apron.

Hermione smiled and walked out of the large room into the foyer. Opening the other set of doors, she knocked to get her father's attention.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, running toward him and jumping into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Lovebug!" Alex said, laughing as he swung his daughter around. "Let me get a look at you." he said, setting her back on her feet and holding her at arms length. "I think you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Daddy." Hermione said in a whine.

Alex laughed as he hugged her again. "I thought you wouldn't be here until tonight." he said.

"Well, we were able to grab an earlier portkey." she said.

"Oh, that's right. You were bringing your...friend...to meet us." he said.

"Neville's my fiancée, Dad." she corrected. "Come on. I left him in the kitchen with Mum." she said, grabbing his arm and walking him with her back to the kitchen.

"Hello, Alex." Jennifer said with a smile. "Hungry?" she asked.

"I could eat." he said.

"Daddy, this is Neville Longbottom, my fiancée." Hermione said, smiling as Neville stood and came over to greet him. "Neville, this is Alexander Granger, my father." she said.

"Dr. Granger." Neville said, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Alex, Neville." he said. "Sit, sit." he said, nodding at the seat Neville had vacated. "Mia, honey, why don't you..."

"I'll go help Mum." she said, backing away slowly, once again winking at Neville.

* * *

After lunch, Hermione took Neville on a tour of the house. She had already showed him her mother and Paul's part, so really it was just her father and Maureen's part, as well as the back yard to show him.

"Okay, obviously, this is the shared living room. Or, rather, the common room, as I call it." she said as the two walked back into the entrance. "If you walk down the hall," she said, indicating to the hall that went to the back of the house, "and turn right, there's only the guest room we'll be sharing." she said.

"Oh!" Neville exclaimed, flushing.

"What?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

"Uh...we're sharing a room? And...and a bed?" he asked, stammering out of a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Is that okay? I mean...I can stay somewhe..."

"No!" Neville yelled, making Hermione jump. "I mean, it's alright." he said in a calmer voice. _'More than alright, actually. Like a freakin' dream come true, more like.'_ he thought.

"Okay." Hermione said, giving him an odd look. "Anyway," she said, opening the double doors, "this is where Daddy and Maureen live." she said, opening the doors to a large living room. It was done in dark browns and gold colors, with light brown furniture and had a rather large and eye catching ornamental mirror hanging in the middle of one wall with several photographs surrounding it.

"Back through that door is the kitchen," she said, pointing to a swinging brown door in the right corner, "and up those stairs is the master bedroom as well as Daddy's study and his den, plus a bedroom for when the other kids come for a visit." she added, indicating to the staircase at the front of the living room.

"Nice place your parents have, Hermione." Neville said, following her out of the living room and back into the shared area.

"I think so." she smiled. "Now, if you want to see the backyard, we just go out this door," she said, sliding back the glass sliding door in the common room, "And here we are." she said, walking outside.

Neville was in awe of the large, green yard. The grass looked plush, like carpet. There was a small greenhouse at the back of the property that was led to by a stone path with colorful bushes on either side.

"Hey, Hermione? What's with the big wooden floor in the middle of the yard?" he asked.

"Oh, well, if you push a button in the cabana over there," she said, pointing to a white open cabana on Jennifer's side of the house, "the big floor opens to reveal the pool." she said.

"How?" he asked.

"It's essentially a pocket door, but instead of sliding into the wall, it slides into the ground." Hermione explained. "Come on and we'll go put our luggage in our room." she said with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was surprised when she walked out of the guest bedroom she was sharing with Neville to find her parents mid-argument in the shared living room of the house. Hermione peeked around the corner, seeing her father standing beside the liquor cabinet and her mother sitting on the edge of the sofa, rocking back and forth with her hands in her hair.

"We have to tell her, Jen." her father said sternly, pouring himself a drink.

"I know that!" her mother said shrilly. Lowering her voice, she said, "I am well aware of that, but dammit, Alex...she's finally happy again. Besides, she's getting _married,_ Alex. Married! How can we tell her this now?"

"She needs to know." he said, downing the contents in his glass and pouring himself another. "The longer we put it off, the harder it'll be on her."

Jennifer sighed as she stood up. "I know. And you're right. We'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Who knows? Maybe she won't be too upset. After all, it's been seven years. Hermione's probably going to wonder what took us so long." Alex said.

"What took you so long for what?" Hermione asked, making her mother jump.

"Hermione, you scared me!" Jennifer exclaimed with her hand over her heart. "What are you doing up, sweetheart?"

"What took you so long for what?" she asked again, crossing her arms across her chest.

Alex and Jennifer shared a look before they both sighed. There was no use putting off what they had to tell her any longer.

"Why don't you sit down, love?" her mother said, pointing to the sofa.

"No. Answer the question. What took you so long for what?" Hermione repeated.

"Hermione, your mother and I, along with Maury and Paul, have decided to begin divorce proceedings." Alex said.

"That's why they went to visit Robby, isn't it? To tell him?" she asked.

"Yeah. They thought he should hear the news from them in person." Jennifer nodded.

"Why now?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at her parents.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"It's been seven years, and you've all seemed to prefer the way it has been, so why get divorced now?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Alex took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Sweetheart, Maureen's pregnant. So, we've decided...we've _all_ decided...that Maury and I should be married. We _want_ to be married, and be a proper family for the baby." he said.

Hermione felt so many things in that moment. Sad, angry, hurt, and confused.

"Then what? After a few years, you guys switch partners again?" Hermione asked a bit snidely. "And this kid's 'uncle' Paul becomes their 'step-dad', and 'auntie' Jennifer becomes their 'step-mother'? They have to deal with their Dad on one side of the house with his girlfriend while Mum's on the other side with her boyfriend? Trying to rationalize in their head that as long as everyone's happy, then it's not really all that weird? That lots of kid's have parents who have an open marriage and are dating people who also have an open marriage."

"Hermione, we never..." Jennifer said, reaching her hand out toward her daughter, with tears in her eyes.

"No! It's okay." Hermione said, backing away from her parents. "Uh...I don't think Neville and I will be staying much longer. We'll be leaving in the morning to go back to England. Lots of things to do. You understand." she said, turning and walking back to the guest room.

Alex and Jennifer watched her go in sadness. After they heard the door to the bedroom slam shut, Jennifer gave in and let the tears begin to fall as Alex sat down hard in the recliner, running his hands over his face. Both of them knew that right then, their relationship with their daughter was in serious danger.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **How about that ending? Just when you think you know where my stories are going...BAM! I surprise you guys. It might not be a cliffhanger, but you gotta admit it was surprising.**

 **Hermione was totally right to be upset, though, right?**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I own nothing recognizable.**

 **Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, for following, or adding this to your favorites. Or me, for that matter.**

 **I had this all written and ready to post when the muse went a whole different way. So, three days and many changes later, here you go. We're almost to the naughtiness that these two deserve. I promised naughty fun, and you good people will get it. Very soon.**

 **We'll also start planning the wedding soon! Yay! I do love weddings! And we'll check in with the other happy couples in a bit, too. I haven't forgotten about them.**

 **I won't be able to update anything for a few days - you know, Thanksgiving and all - so Happy Thanksgiving everyone! May your turkeys be juicy, your pies golden brown, and your family somewhat sane.**

 **Alright, my lovelies. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Man, I wish I had a camera.'_ Neville thought as he stared out the window in awe. He had convinced Hermione to stay in Sydney for the full five days, only instead of being at his future in-laws, they had now been booked into a hotel. After a bit of a sleepless night, he had been worn out, and had fallen asleep not long after they arrived there. He felt a little bad that he had fallen asleep, but after he woke up, Hermione had just waved off his apologies. Once he looked out the window, he could see why she didn't mind. Looking out, there was a terrific view, almost postcard like, of the Sydney Opera House, along with the Harbour Bridge, and Sydney Harbour.

"There's a camera in the front pocket of my bag if you want to take photos." Hermione said from the chaise lounge in front of the window, where she'd been reading for the last several hours.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked, turning to look at her with a frown.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but you've been staring out at the Opera House for the last two and a half hours, so I took a guess." she shrugged. "Just a warning though, it's a muggle camera." she added.

Neville nodded, going to the small table on the other side of the room where her bag was and retrieved the camera. It was fairly easy to figure out, so he had no problems getting started. Pointing it toward the window, he took a couple shots of the Opera House that sat across the bay. With the sun reflecting off the water, and the sails of the building shining bright, the shots he took were brilliant.

Looking at the buttons on the camera, he pushed the settings button. Figuring things out as he went, Neville had turned the shots from color to black and white. He enjoyed black and white photos, having looked many times through Gran's photos, which were mostly black and white. Pointing the camera toward Hermione, he quickly snapped a couple photos of her.

There was something about these photos of his beloved. Almost serene, actually. Hermione was sitting on the chaise lounge, in her jeans, white t-shirt, and bare feet with her hair hanging loose around her, tucked behind her ears. She was leaning against the back of the lounger with her knees drawn up and her book propped up on them.

Letting out a little whistle, Neville got her attention, snapping a photo as she turned her face toward him, eyes wide in surprise, but giving her an innocent look. Giving him a small smile, she turned to the window, forgetting her book and watching the world outside.

Neville sighed, wishing he could help her feel better. It was times like this that he wished his friends had telephones, so he could call and ask their advice. He had no idea how to help her get through this.

* * *

"Mistress, yous has a visitor." Popsy announced, appearing in the guest house.

"Thank you, Popsy. Please, show him in." Augusta said, removing her glasses and putting her book down.

"Good afternoon, Augusta." Marvin Finkle, the owner of Finkle's Finest Furniture in Diagon Alley, said as he entered.

"Hello, Marvin." she greeted. "What brings you here this fine afternoon?"

"I came in person to bring you the furniture you ordered yesterday." he said, flashing a bright smile at her.

Augusta's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Already? That was quick, wasn't it?"

"Well, since your family have been loyal customers over the years, we put an overnight rush order on it." Marvin said. "At no extra charge, of course." he added.

"Good, good." she said. "Come with me and I'll show you where everything should go." she said, standing to lead him to the Manor.

"Of course. After you, madam." he said.

* * *

"Oh, I am so full, I just might explode." Hermione said as she and Neville walked back to their hotel that afternoon.

After sitting and sulking for a few hours, she had decided to put her issues in the back of her mind for now, and just enjoy the time she was spending with Neville. She had taken Neville to her favorite Chinese restaurant just down the street, Mr. Wong's. She had visited there a few times, and loved every visit.

Neville laughed as she gave an overly exaggerated groan, grabbing onto his arm for support as they walked. He was used to the serious side of her, but was enjoying getting to see the playful side, as well.

"That was a great restaurant." he nodded. "I can see why you like it so much." he smiled. Letting out a breath, he added, "Maybe the next time we come visit, we can bring your parents there, too."

Hermione, not wanting to lose the good mood she was finally in, just shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." After the two walked for a bit, neither saying a word, Hermione cleared her throat. "You know, you're a good person, Neville, and I love you, but I just want to be mad at them for a while." she said. "I appreciate that you've been trying to help me with this, but you can't. I'll eventually get over this, I will, but I just need to be angry. Get it out of my system before I try to talk to them again."

Neville nodded before stopping dead in his tracks. "What did you say?" he asked in shock.

"I just need to be angry with them for a while." she repeated.

"No, before that." he said. "Did you...did you say you love me?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed as he pointed that out. She hadn't meant to say that yet, but it was true. "Yes, I did." she admitted.

Neville gently cupped her face in his hands and raised her head to look at him. Leaning down, he placed his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes on her. "Say it again." he whispered.

"I love you, Neville." she whispered back, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Hermione." he said, smiling as his eyes teared up along with Hermione's. "So much." he added before he kissed her.

Hermione let out a little chuckle, accompanied by a sniffle once he pulled away. "Come on, love. I'm starting to get a bit chilly out here." she said, grabbing his hand as they started walking.

"Another good idea." he said.

* * *

Later that night, while Neville was showering, Hermione was sitting on her side of the bed wearing her pink fuzzy bathrobe, applying lotion to her legs and thinking. She had finally told him how she felt, that she loved him. It had felt right to tell him that. Ever since they had left her parents house and checked into the hotel, Neville had been extremely sweet. He had been trying to get her to talk to her mum, but hadn't been pushy about it, knowing when to back off. He was being very comforting, and had kept her spirits up despite the family turmoil she was going through.

He was perfect in her eyes. Neville Longbottom was the complete package. Though he wasn't as intelligent as she was, he was no slouch in the brains. To her surprise, she had learned that Neville was fifth ranked in their year, coming behind herself, Malfoy, Harry, and Dean Thomas. He was also funny, and had made her laugh herself into tears earlier. He was also very caring, often putting herself and his Gran above himself. Last week, he had been in Manchester on business, but made sure she had an escort home since it was around nine when she got off work and he didn't like her walking through Diagon Alley alone at night. He arranged for his elf, Tipper, to come and apparate her back to the Burrow.

There was just one thing missing. Hermione didn't know how compatible they'd be in the bedroom. Sure, Neville was built, and she was somewhat fit, and they'd look good together, but it had to be more than just looking good together. Hermione wanted passion, fireworks, a marriage that was laced with sexual tension just begging to be released at all times, and falling exhausted into each other's arms when it finally was. That kind of passion that threatened to make two lovers explode in spontaneous sexual combustion. That sexual tension you could feel just by walking into a room being occupied by your lover. That kind of clothes ripped from your body and strewn across the room, scratch marks up and down your back, hair looks like you stuck your finger in a light socket, bite marks all over you, broken furniture and cracked plaster from the headboard hitting it kind of sex.

Hermione felt her lips quirk into a huge grin and bit down on her lip to keep her excited giggles from bubbling out. Even if it took her and Neville until the end of time, they'd get there. It was time for what she liked to call 'Research and Rehearse'. Or, in other words, practice makes perfect.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **I know I made Neville a bit girly when Hermione said she loved him, but c'mon. He was a chunky, awkward kid with buck teeth and his dream girl, the one he'd been in love with for years finally said she loved him as well. How would you react? Wouldn't you get a bit emotional?**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** **I don't own Harry Potter. Although, I did have a birthday recently, so if someone wanted to tell JK Rowling that I'd be more than happy to take Neville as a late birthday present, that'd be great. Oh, and Snape. And, seeing as I still have to get a present for my cousin's birthday, I'll also take Viktor.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, follows, and faves. I never knew Neville had such a following before. Sorry it's been a bit, but RL has just...gone insane. But, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

 **Okay - I promised you naughtiness, and naughtiness you shall have. Here ya go. Please keep in mind, however, it's been a while since I've written anything like this.**

 **Also, I have looked it up, and the legal age to drink in Australia is 18. Since Hermione is 20, and Neville is 19, no laws have been broken.**

 **The image above is what Hermione's ring looks like. It's not mine, either, just something I found on Google.**

 **Happy New Year, you wonderful people! Have fun ringing in 2016, but please do it responsibly. Don't drink and drive, guys.**

 **Alright, my lovelies - Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"I tell you, Hermione," Neville said, walking out of the bathroom, "I wish I knew how muggles got their water so hot. I mean, with magic, it gets fairly warm, but that was...extremely hot. But it felt nice, you know." he said.

Hermione, however, hadn't heard a word he said. Neville wasn't wearing a shirt with his pajama pants, and she had been unable to tear her eyes away from his bare chest and stomach, not to mention his arms. She had felt his muscles through his shirt, but seeing them uncovered, and with a bit of redness from the hot water, was something else.

 _'Good gods, Neville's sexy.'_ she thought as he kept prattling on and on about the water. _'Such muscular arms. I bet he could easily pick me up and carry me to bed with those. Nice bulging muscles, capable of holding him above me for a loooong time. I could play drums on those abs. Nice and hard. Ooooh...he's got a happy trail, too. Hmmm. Wonder if the end of that trail will make me happy? I bet it will. A man like that's gotta be carrying something to be proud of.'_

"...I mean, could you imagine taking that kind of relaxing shower everyday? It'd be great to come home from a hard day and just let the heat take away the stresses." Neville said, straightening up his suitcase, not noticing Hermione had gone off to a whole other place.

 _'No, Neville has to be blessed. I bet he's packing some thunder down there. A long, thick cock that will fill me to the brim. Make me feel like I'm being ripped apart as I ride him. Or he rides me, whichever. (Sigh) I could probably bounce a galleon off that arse of his.'_ she thought as he turned his back to her. _'I can't wait to grab onto it, my fingernails digging into it as he thrusts into me over, and over...and over...and over...'_

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked, standing by the bed, looking at her with concern. She was sitting in one of the chairs by the window, one leg tucked under her, running one finger along her lip as her head tilted, and had a glassy look in her eyes. Neville had never seen Hermione space out like that before, and wondered what the cause of it was. "Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, coming out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Neville, what'd you say?" she asked.

"I asked if you were alright?" he repeated.

"I'm just fine, love." she said, standing up and walking over to stand in front of him. Grabbing his hand, she silently pulled him to come and sit where she had been sitting.

"Uh...what's going on?" Neville asked, seeing a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table as Hermione gently pushed him to sit down.

"It's a celebration, of sorts." she said, pouring some wine into a glass.

"A celebration?" he asked, furrowing his brow as she handed him the glass.

"Yes. You see, we never officially celebrated our engagement." she said, smiling at him as she began pouring another glass.

"Oh." he said.

"So, I was thinking...we can either have a private celebration, with just us, or...we can wait until we get home and have a big party." she said, re-corking the wine bottle. "And I don't know about you," she said, sitting sideways on his lap, "but I'd rather do it this way." she said.

Neville smiled as Hermione softly clinked her glass against his before taking a sip. "No, this is good." he nodded, taking a drink. "Mmmm, and so is that." he said.

Hermione hummed in agreement, smiling at him. "I do enjoy a good Merlot." she said.

"Oh, hang on. I need to give you something before I forget." Neville said, grabbing his wand off the table beside him.

"Forget about what?" Hermione asked, watching as he waved his wand.

" _Accio Hermione's present._ " he said, lifting his free hand and catching a little black box, followed by a little white box. "I...uh...I was going to give this to you on our last night here, but I want you to have it now." he said, opening the black box with one hand as the other wound around Hermione's shoulders. "Every woman who's engaged should have a ring."

Hermione gasped as she saw the ring in front of her. Sitting on a red satin cloth was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a square cut diamond and ruby ring, and glittered in the light. "Oh, Neville..." she exclaimed.

"It's a Longbottom family heirloom, and when I saw it, it practically screamed your name." he said, picking it up gently. Clearing his throat, he took her left hand in his right, and asked, "Hermione Granger, would you consent to being my wife?"

"Of course I will!" she said in a thick voice, a tear falling down her cheek as he slid the ring onto her finger. She couldn't help the smile that bloomed as she observed the ring on her finger, as if it had always been there.

"And this one I want you to have...just because." Neville said, opening the white box.

Hermione laughed a bit, seeing the next ring. It was gold and shaped like a crown.

"Every princess deserves a crown, love." he whispered in her ear.

"It's perfect, Neville. Thank you." she said, turning and kissing him. "They're both...perfect." she said as they pulled apart.

The two sat there in that comfortable chair by the window, with Hermione curled up on Neville's lap, draping her legs over his lap, as they talked about anything and everything. He listened as she answered some of his questions about what that year on the run was like. He, of course, didn't go anywhere near the Manor subject, being a bit smarter than that. She in turn listened as he told her about his family and their attempts to provoke his magic, proving he wasn't a squib. They also had lighthearted conversation, with Neville relating some of the things he did with Dean and Seamus, his closest friends at Hogwarts, and Hermione telling him some of the stuff she had done that nobody, not even the boys, knew about.

"You know, this really was a great way to celebrate our engagement." Neville said, rubbing his thumb over the inside of Hermione's ankle.

"It was, wasn't it?" she smiled, watching Neville's hand on her ankle. It was a very erotic sight for her, seeing Neville's big hand encasing her tiny ankle.

"Yeah." he answered absently. He was slowly running his hand higher on her leg, reveling at the feel of the soft skin under his hand. "I mean, I miss our friends, but this was just...so much better." he said.

Hermione kept her gaze on his hand as he ran it up to her knee, stopping at the hem of her bathrobe and running it back down. "Mmmm. Of course, you know Molly is planning on having a giant Weasley engagement party, so we'll have to go, but this was just for us." she said.

Neville, however, wasn't listening. He was desperately trying not to burst out with an unmanly squeal at getting to feel Hermione's skin. He always imagined it to be soft and smooth, and it was. Of course, he was also trying to keep all the blood from running south at the thought that she didn't have anything on under that bathrobe, which was getting hard to do after she stretched her legs out.

Hermione was quickly getting turned on by the mere feeling of Neville rubbing her leg. The rough, callused fingers gliding up her soft skin was very arousing, sending tingles all over her body. Finally having had enough, she turned her body so she was straddling Neville, who was now looking up at her wide eyed. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear, "I want you, Neville," before gently biting his earlobe.

Neville grabbed her hips as his eyes rolled when she bit his earlobe, his body feeling as if it were on fire already. Just those three whispered words were enough to send his head reeling, and make his dreams come true all at once. He was powerless against his blood now, and it all rushed south, making his cock attempt an escape through his pajamas.

"Y...yeah?" he breathed out, ending with a grunt as Hermione ground herself against him.

"Oh, yeah." she said, kissing his neck.

"W...well...who am I to d...deny a l...lady?" he stammered out, pushing hips up to meet hers.

Hermione moaned as she felt his hard cock through his pajamas, and noticed, in her haze, a change in Neville. He suddenly grabbed her face, bringing her lips to his in a passion fueled kiss. Feeling his tongue prodding the seam of her lips, she eagerly opened her mouth, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, holding onto it in order to keep his lips connected to hers.

Neville's hands began roaming as he felt her respond to his kiss. Sliding down her back, he didn't stop until he reached her bottom, giving it a squeeze. Knowing he needed more room for what was about to happen, and not wanting their first time to happen in a chair, he wrapped his arms around her as he stood.

Squealing a bit as Neville stood with her still in his arms, Hermione tightened her grip on him, not wanting to fall as he walked her to the bed. Neville dropped her to the mattress, giving her a hungry look as she lay there, giving him a heated look. As she moved her hands to undo the tie on her robe, Neville stopped her.

"Let me do that." he said in a husky voice. Leaning down, he slowly unknotted the tie, opening the two sides even slower, wanting to revel in this moment. He felt the breath leave his body as he took in the sight before him. With the two sides of the pink bathrobe now opened, Hermione's fabulous body came into view. Those full, round breasts he had dreamt about many times were calling to him, with their light pink nipples on top, just begging to be kissed, bitten and licked. Letting his eyes roam down her now exposed body, he would swear he nearly died seeing that she was only wearing a tiny pair of panties, barely covering her womanhood. She was, in a word, perfect. The only imperfections being the scar that slashed across her, courtesy of Dolohov, and a small birthmark in the shape of a star near her bellybutton.

"Merlin, you're perfect, love." he groaned, crawling over her.

Hermione giggled as he kissed her bellybutton on his way up. "I'm hardly perfect." she snorted. "This scar is hideous." she said, indicating the one she got at the Ministry.

Neville shook his head as he came to the scar on his way up her body. "I disagree. This," he said, kissing her scar, "shows just how brave you are." he said, kissing it in a different spot, making her inhale sharply.

"Oh, Neville," she sighed, feeling as perfect as he said she was.

"My love." he whispered, taking one nipple into his mouth as his hand came up to pay attention to the other, pinching and pulling on it. He felt Hermione run her hands up and down his back as she moaned and writhed in pleasure.

Just then, there was a series of loud knocks on the door, followed by a deep male voice.

"HERMIONE! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Oooooh...I am evil, aren't I? Giving all of you a nice cliffie just as they were about to do the bad thing.**

 **Hopefully this holds you all until the next update, which will hopefully be next week. Happy New Year!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **Thanks ever so much for the reviews, follows, and faves.**

 **I'm so sorry this has taken so long, but if I'm honest, time just got away from me this month. Let's just say it hasn't been the best January of my life. But, I'm back now, refreshed and ready to get on with it.**

 **Shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dammit!" Hermione hissed as Neville practically flew off her. "Hand me my robe, please." she said, reluctantly holding her hand out for her robe.

"Here, love." Neville said, holding it open for her.

"HERMIONE! OPEN UP!" the voice sounded, making her grumble as she angrily marched to the door, flinging it open in a Snape sort of way.

"Should have known you'd show up." Hermione groused as she took in the sight of her soon to be stepfather, Paul, standing in the hallway. "Every single time we have a row, here comes the cavalry to clean it up." she said, stepping aside and pointing toward the room in a silent invitation.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this," Paul started, "but I needed to speak with you, and if I called here, you'd just hang up." he said. "I'm sorry..."

Hermione sighed as Paul gave her an expectant look. "Paul, this is my fiancée, Neville. Neville, this is Mum's fiancée, Paul."

"Right. I'm sorry, Neville, for interrupting, but I need to speak with Hermione." he said.

Neville waved off his statement. "That's fine. Take as long as you need." he said. Looking behind Paul to Hermione, he gave her a little smile. "I think I'll just go sit on the balcony for a bit." he added, taking a moment to grab a shirt from his bag before he gave them some privacy.

"Thank you, Neville." Hermione said, giving him a tight smile. "I'm sure this won't take long." she said, giving Paul a look.

* * *

Once the two heard Neville shut the door behind him, Paul cleared his throat. "Hermione..."

"Let me guess. You and Maureen get home, talk to Mum and Daddy, find out all about how I reacted, and decided to come here on the chance I might apologize, and see things from your perspectives? That about cover it?" Hermione asked, sitting in the chair and giving him a blank look, crossing her arms. She knew she was acting like a petulant child, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Well...yeah." Paul admitted, joining her in the other chair. "But, Hermione, if it helps, I think I understand why you're so upset." he said gently.

Hermione snorted. "Let's hear it then, Mr. Psychologist. Why _am_ I so upset?" she asked sarcastically.

Paul sighed, running his hands through his hair. He should have expected this. Knowing Hermione since she was a little girl, he knew what she was like once she was in a snit.

"Alright. You think that the only reason we're all finally divorcing is because of Maureen's pregnancy."

"Isn't it?" Hermione asked. "When Robby, Sarah, Heather, and I were kids, we all understood the whole situation. It wasn't easy at first, but we got used to it. We also decided that any time you decided to start divorce proceedings, we'd all be supportive. The thing that wasn't easy was trying to keep thinking up lies as to why our friends couldn't come over. Why Sarah , Heather, and I, who had had no contact in school, were suddenly such good friends. Why Robby stopped inviting his friends over to hang out like he used to. Why we'd meet our friends at wherever it was we were going instead of them coming to pick us up. Why..."

"Hermione..."

"And then, trying to explain how not only were you moving away, but so were the Granger's next door. But, like I said, we adjusted, and we got used to how things were."

"Hermione..."

"And now, you learn that Maury's having a baby, and decided to give this kid the life WE SHOULD HAVE HAD!" she finished on a yell, banging her fist on the table in between the chairs. "We shouldn't have had to lie all those years, Paul, and now the new baby gets our life." she said, a bit deflated.

"You didn't have to lie, Hermione. You could've told your friends the truth." Paul said.

Hermione snorted. "Give me a break, Paul. I was already branded a freak because I could make things happen, and you wanted me to add to that title by announcing that my parents were swingers with the couple next door?" she asked.

Paul sighed. "No, you're right. That would've been cruel. And you're also right that we weren't fair to you four as kids, too." he said.

"No, you weren't. We could've handled having divorced parents, Paul. It was the whole 'partner swap' thing we had a hard time with." she said, looking down at her hands. "I know it isn't _technically_ anyone's fault, but it just...it feels, to me, anyway...that you guys didn't care or didn't think about how our lives were affected, but you're all suddenly so worried about the new baby's. You weren't worried about us having a proper life or a proper family."

"I understand all that, Hermione, I really do. But, you're wrong on so many levels, love. There was _never_ a moment we didn't think about how this whole situation affected you four. We were worried about you kids, and we honestly thought we were doing the best by you at the time. We were giving you kids the best possible. And, believe it or not, you did have a proper family. It was just a bit twisted." he said, reaching over to put his hand on her arm. "Also, I know it's going to be clichéd, but we never intended for this. Maureen thought she was done having kids, which is why..."

"Please stop. I don't need to hear anything that has anything to do with their sex life." Hermione said. "Believe it or not, I know how babies are made, Paul." she said, smiling a little.

"I'm sure you do. Especially with your fiancée, out there." Paul said, nodding in Neville's direction, giving a little laugh when Hermione's face turned red. "So," he started, clearing his throat, "are we good now?" he asked.

"Not completely." Hermione said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "But we will be." she added, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "We will be." she repeated, more for her sake than his.

Paul stood up, smoothing down his shirt. "I'm glad to hear that, Hermione." he said. He smirked when he saw how carefully she stood, as if she was trying to keep from exposing anything. He knew he had interrupted something, and also knew it was time for him to go. "Well, I think I'm going to head home. But, do me a favor? Call Jen and talk to her."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe." she said.

"Hermione." Paul said. "She's upset. I mean really upset. I haven't seen her like this since Peggy died." he said, referring to the French Bulldog Jennifer had.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Wow. I rank right up there with a dog. I'm touched." she said. Seeing Paul's sharp look, she sighed. "Alright, alright. Tell Mum and Maureen that I might... _might_...stop by tomorrow."

Paul smiled as he pulled her into a hug. He knew she was going to, no matter what she said. "Good. Now, I'll let you two get back to things. Hopefully, I'll have more time to talk to him tomorrow." he said, giving her a wink. Kissing her temple, he bid her a farewell, with her not only hanging out the Do Not Disturb sign, but also warding the door.

* * *

Neville, who had been keeping an eye out just in case Hermione's infamous temper got out of hand, walked back in after seeing Paul had left. Carefully closing the door, and locking it, he slowly went over to stand by the bed, never removing his eyes from Hermione.

"I'm sorry about that." she said, not lifting her forehead off the door. "You may have the market cornered on crazy grandmothers, but I think I own the rest of the whole market." she said, making him breathe out a laugh.

"I'm going to agree with you about the whole crazy grandmother thing, but all in all, your family is fairly..."

"Insane. Wacky. Well on their way to starting their own Macadamia Ranch?" she chimed in, laughing, as she walked over to him.

"Well," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I was going to say normal, if a little dysfunctional, but your way works, too." he laughed.

"I guess the night's ruined, huh?" she asked, leaning into him.

"Ah...yeah, I think so." Neville said, grimacing.

"Well...since it's not _too_ late, you want to go get some ice cream or something?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Sounds good." he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **I know...their moment was ruined. But don't worry. We'll try it again soon. :)**

 **Oh, and if you want a good laugh, can I suggest the show 'Sirens'? Love. It.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, follows, and faves. You guys are awesome.**

 **So, I think this is going to be our last chapter in Sydney. Or, last full chapter, anyway. We'll go back to England and get started on the wedding planning(!), as well as check up on the other couples, and of course, see what Augusta's up to.**

 **Have you ever seen a 'Waratah' flower? They are gorgeous. I think so, at least.**

 **I am so glad I don't have sister's like these two you meet in this chapter.** **I do have cousin's a lot like them, though, and even though they're as sweet as can be, they're better in short doses.**

 **Anyway...Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Neville couldn't help but admire Hermione as she stood in the bathroom with the door open, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She had been wearing a white flowing skirt with a white tank top with flip flops, but when her mother called earlier in the morning to say that Paul and Maureen's daughters were coming, she decided to change. Now, wearing a pair of white shorts paired with a brown belt, a grey V-necked t-shirt, and grey crochet wedge sandals with straps that wrapped around her ankles, she looked even more beautiful. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he had some kind of foot fetish, but Neville was having a bit of trouble keeping his eyes off her tiny feet. He had woken this morning to see her sitting in one of the chairs, using her wand to paint her toenails. Maybe it was because he'd never seen a woman doing that, but now, the sight of her light pink toenails had his head spinning.

"Are you ready, Neville?" Hermione asked, turning off the light in the bathroom as she walked out.

"Whenever you are, love." he smiled, coming out of his thoughts.

"Just let me grab my bag, and we'll go." she smiled.

As the two rode the elevator down to the lobby, Neville couldn't help but ask the question that'd been on his mind since her mother called. "Hermione, why did you decide to change when you found out that Heather and Sarah were going to be there?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "It's been a while since I've seen Heather and Sarah, and I wanted to look nice." she said. "I didn't want to look frumpy next to them. I mean, remembering the two, they always looked perfect, so..." she said, trailing off.

"Are they the same age as you?" Neville asked.

"No, Sarah's a couple of years older, actually. I haven't seen her since my fourth year, when I started spending most of my time with Harry and Ron." she said. "And Heather is a year older than her."

"So, Sarah's what? 22, 23?"

"Uh...she's 24, actually. She had a birthday last month." Hermione said as the elevator dinged and opened up at the lobby.

"I think our cab's here." Neville said, nodding toward the street where a bright yellow taxi was sitting by the curb.

"Good. Let's go." she said, grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Do you think she'll come?" Jennifer asked, chewing her bottom lip as she stared out the living room window.

Paul sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm sure she'll be here, love."

"I hope so. I miss her, and didn't get to spend much time with her before everything went to shite." she said, lowering her head.

"Jen, when you talked to Hermione this morning, did she say she was coming?" he asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, but..."

"Then she'll be here." Paul said. Kissing her temple, he cut his eyes up the avenue, seeing a yellow taxi pulling up. "In fact..." he trailed off, nodding, "I think that's her now."

"Oh!" Jennifer exclaimed, breaking free of his arms and rushing for the door. "She's back." she whispered to herself, flinging it open with a smile.

Paul smiled before turning and walking back out to the patio where everyone else was.

* * *

"That'll be twenty five even, miss." the taxi driver said as he pulled up in front of the Granger's.

"Here you go." Hermione said, handing him the money as Neville held the door open for her. "Keep the change, sir."

"Good day, miss." he said as she stepped out.

"And to you, sir." Hermione smiled, shutting the door.

"SWEETHEART!" Jennifer yelled, running out to meet the two.

"Mum, I told you I'd be here this morning." Hermione said, rolling her eyes in humor as her mum held her tightly in a hug worthy of Molly Weasley.

"I know, I know you did. It's just...I wasn't sure." Jennifer said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "Well, come on in. Everyone's out back."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, grabbing Neville's hand, swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Your father wanted to have a cookout on the new grill." she said, walking ahead of them.

Hermione smiled, practically hearing her mother's eyes rolling in amusement. Despite still being upset, and nervous about seeing her 'sister's' again for the first time in more than five years, she was already starting to be glad she came.

"Hermione!" her father exclaimed as she and Neville stepped outside. "Hello again, Neville." he called, smiling as he waved with the spatula.

"Hi, daddy." Hermione said, giving a little wave. Seeing Maureen sitting at the outside table, she took a deep breath and walked over, still holding tight to Neville's hand. "Hi, Maureen." she said, smiling a bit.

Maureen stood and gently hugged Hermione, unsure of the reception she'd get from her. "Hello, angel." she said. "And this must be Neville." she added, holding her hand out.

"Yes, ma'am." he said, smiling at her. "And congrats, by the way." he said, shaking her hand.

Maureen's face lit up. "Thank you, Neville." she said, placing her hand on her still flat stomach.

Neville gave Hermione a little nudge with his elbow, nodding toward Maureen. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Yeah, congrats Maury. How far along are you, by the way?" she asked.

"Eight weeks." she said. "Hermione, I..."

Hermione held her hand up, stopping Maureen's speech. "Paul explained some things last night. I'm not as upset. I'm still not entirely happy, though, mind you." she said.

Maureen nodded. "I understand." she said. "But, Hermione, even if you never get entirely happy, I really hope you'll be part of the baby's life." she said.

As she stared at Maureen, biting her lower lip as she glanced back and forth from her face to her stomach, Hermione felt her anger drift away. She knew she had acted like a child throwing a temper tantrum, and felt extremely foolish. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Maureen in a bear hug, trying not to cry.

"Of course I will be, Maury." she said into her neck. "Just...do me a favor and have a boy? I've always wanted a baby brother."

Maureen laughed, hugging her tightly in return. "I make no promises, love, but I'll do my best."

Neville smiled as the two embraced one another. He and Hermione had talked last night as they walked back to their hotel, and she had confessed to being afraid of replaced. Robbie, Heather, and Sarah all lived closer than she did, and with the baby on the way, she had been feeling that she wasn't entirely apart of the family anymore.

"I thought Sarah and Heather were going to be here." Hermione said, pulling away from Maureen.

"They are. They just ran to the petrol station to get some ice. The icemaker's on the fritz." she said. "But I know they're both looking forward to seeing you again." she added.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while since we've seen one another."

* * *

Neville was standing at the edge of the property, studying a very beautiful red plant apparently called a 'New South Wales waratah', when he heard the two daughters arrive. It had been hard not to notice, actually, as they screamed when they saw Hermione. Turning, he saw his fiancée being engulfed by the two. Looking at them, if he didn't know better, he'd swear the three were related by blood. All three were brunettes, had tanned skin, and were on the short side. Figuring they'd meet at some point in the afternoon, he decided to keep his distance for now and let them catch up.

"You look great, Hermione." Heather gushed, standing back to get a better look at her. "See, I always said you'd grow into your looks one day, and you did!" she smiled. "And, you finally got those curls under control, too." she added, patting Hermione's hair.

"Uh...thanks." Hermione said, frowning. She didn't know whether to be insulted, or take it as a compliment.

"I can't believe it's been five years, sweetie." Sarah said. "Gosh, I just...look at you." she said, shaking her head. "You're a woman now."

"And engaged, too." Heather chimed, holding Hermione's left hand up to get a better look at her engagement ring. "That is a gorgeous ring, Hermione."

"It is, isn't it?" Hermione asked, smiling. "Uh...would you like to meet Neville?"

Heather and Sarah's faces lit up. "Love to." Heather said.

"Is he the one who looks like sex on a stick over there?" Sarah asked, staring behind Hermione.

"Yeah, that's him."

"We'll meet him later." Heather said, waving off her question and dragging her over to the table. "Let's talk about your wedding."

"Right. Have you started making plans? Budget? Location? Flowers? Bridesmaids?" Sarah asked, sitting on Hermione's left.

"Oh, I have just the place." Heather said excitedly from the right. "There's this beautiful private residence not far from Melbourne, and it would be like a fairytale setting. I swear, it's like something out of a storybook."

"Oh...well..." Hermione stammered, feeling extremely overwhelmed. "Thanks, but it's going to be back in England. Either at the Weasley's, or at Longbottom Manor." she said.

Heather gasped. " _Manor_? Just how loaded is your dreamboat over there?"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her. "I don't think that's any of your business, Heather." she said.

Sarah let out a low whistle. "So, essentially, very loaded." she said. As Hermione turned her glare her way, she held up her hands. "Anyway, moving on. What about flowers? Have you thought about those?"

"Well..."

"Oooh, I think you should have roses. You can't go wrong with roses."

"No, roses are cliché. Something like lilies."

"Ugh, nobody likes lilies but you, Sarah. How about mums?"

"Those aren't wedding flowers. Orchids."

"Please. Orchids are trite. How about irises?"

"Ha! It's no wonder your wedding planning business went under with ideas like that. Tulips."

"She's not getting married in the Netherlands. Gladiolas would be better, clearly."

"Clearly, you're an idiot. Hermione's allergic to gladiolas, genius. I'd say pansies would be the better flower."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to keep her temper under control. She knew they thought they were helping, but they weren't. Really, all she knew in regards to the wedding was that she was going to be the bride, and Neville the groom.

 _'Just get through this afternoon, and you and Neville can go home.'_ she thought.

"How about we discuss this later, hmm?" Hermione asked, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Instead, why don't you two fill me in on what you've been up to all these years?"

Sarah cleared her throat. "Well, I graduated in the top ten of my class, I work part time at a fashion boutique, and I'm getting ready to start my second year at the University of Sydney." she smiled.

"What are you majoring in?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be a lawyer." she said. "I mean, you remember how much I like to argue, so it kind of fits."

"Oh." Hermione said. "And you?" she asked Heather.

"Nothing much, really. I was engaged, but it didn't work. I live in Melbourne, and I work as a realtor." she said. "How about you? What have you been doing that kept you away so much?"

"Well...I graduated top of my class. I'm...going to medical school." she said. _'Not a complete lie. I'm training at St. Mungos, technically making it a school.'_ she thought to herself. "And, as you know, I'm getting married."

"And what about hunky over there? What's he do?" Sarah asked, once again staring in Neville's direction as he stood by the grill with the men.

"Oh, he's studying to be a chemist." Hermione said. _'Again, not a complete lie. A lot of his plants go into potions, which is mostly medicine.'_

"Huh." Heather said. "So, you two met at medical school?"

"No. Neville attended the boarding school I went to."

"Oh, the fancy one in Scotland? For bright students?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. We've been friends since our first year there." Hermione nodded, smiling in Neville's direction. She was hoping he was having a better afternoon over with her father and Paul than she was with the two harpies.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Next chapter, we'll see how Neville's holding up with the two dads.**

 **Just FYI - the wedges Hermione's wearing are the ones that Jennifer Aniston wears a lot - the Stuart Weitzman 'Alex' style wedges. Just so you guys have a better idea. :)**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. Oh, well...**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves.**

 **Special shout-out to Dylynn for the inspiration to write this chapter. This wasn't the one I had planned, but your review made me want to go another way. After reading it, I wondered how the two 'sister's' would react to Hermione's magic, and this came out. I'll post the original Ch. 20 next time.**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

"Alright." Neville said, placing his magazine down beside him in his seat. "I think I'm going to try and get a nap in before we land." he said.

Hermione smiled, looking to her fiancée. "Okay. We still have about three hours before we land, anyway." she said.

"I love you, Hermione." he said.

"I love you, too, Nev. Get some sleep." she said.

Neville leaned over and gently kissed her cheek before leaning back and closing his eyes, determined to catch a little shut eye before they got to London.

As she heard Neville's breathing even out, Hermione gently shut her book, turning her eyes to the window, watching the landscape far below go by as they flew back home. As she stared out the little window, she let her mind drift back to yesterday. She really should have known things were going too well.

 _Flashback - After dinner yesterday_

 _Hermione, finally getting some peace and quiet, stretched out in one of the patio chairs, enjoying the sun. She felt a tad guilty that she would rather be alone and not spend the last few hours of her time here with her family, but not guilty enough to go inside._

 _"Hermione?"_

 _Raising her arm up, she waved her hand in the air, signaling to her mum where she was, while sighing._

 _"Hi, sweetheart." Jennifer said, sitting on the side of the chair beside her._

 _"Hi, Mum." she smiled._

 _"Listen, I'm glad I caught you when you were alone. There's something I want to talk to you about." Jennifer said._

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Sweetheart, you know how proud I am of your accomplishments. And not just education wise, but during the war you were in, too."_

 _"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "You and daddy have told me many times."_

 _"And we are, really. But, Hermione, there's something that's been on my mind since I overheard you and the girls talking earlier." Jennifer said. Clasping her hands together, she took a deep breath. "How are Heather and Sarah going to be able to come to your wedding if they don't know about you?" she asked._

 _"Mum..." Hermione sighed, sitting up straighter._

 _"No, no, I know...the whole Statute of Secrecy policy. But, honey, aren't there other...people...like you who've told their families?" she asked._

 _Hermione stared at her mother, frowning in thought. Now that she thought about it, she wondered if Dean had told his brothers and sisters about his ability, or if others like them had._

 _"May I use your phone, Mum?" she asked._

 _"Sure, love." Jennifer said. "May I ask, though, who are you calling?"_

 _"Kingsley Shacklebolt, our Minister of Magic." Hermione said, walking inside. "I don't want to take any risks of breaking the Statute."_

 _"Alright, then."_

 _Hermione quickly dialed the number Kingsley had given out to Harry, Ron, and herself to use in emergencies. It was the number of the telephone in the Minister's office, and usually only used by muggle government officials, like the Prime Minister. However, Hermione didn't think Kingsley would mind making an exception for a non-emergency._

 _"Hello, Kingsley. This is Hermione."..."Yes, still in Sydney."..."Ha! No, but I like the way you think."..."Listen, I called because I have a bit of an issue I need your advice on. I mean, your advice as Minister, not as Kingsley."..."Okay. It's regarding the Statute of Secrecy."..."Does that apply to extended family members?"..."Uh-huh."..."Two stepsisters."..."Oh? Well, I thought..."..."No, but thanks, Kingsley."_

 _Jennifer listened to her daughter's conversation with interest. She knew Hermione was a celebrity in her world, but to just call up the Minister of Magic and refer to him by name was astounding. And talk to him so casually, as well._

 _"Okay. Thanks again, Kingsley."..."Bye."_

 _"Uh...correct me if I'm wrong, Hermione, but as your Minister, shouldn't you address him as Minister?" Jennifer asked._

 _Hermione shook her head. "No, Mum. I've tried calling him Minister Shacklebolt, but since we've known one another for a few years now, he insists on all of us calling him Kingsley."_

 _"Oh." Jennifer said. "Anyway, what did he say, dear?"_

 _"I can tell them if I want." she said, sighing again. "And you were right. If I want them at the wedding, they need to know the truth."_

 _"Hermione, sweetheart, I do think they should know. I mean..."_

 _"Yeah, I know." she said. "Where are they, anyway?"_

 _"In your father's living room." Jennifer said, nodding in that direction. "Come on. I'll go with you."_

 _Nodding, Hermione led her mother into her father's living room, dreading this conversation. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and sat in front of the two, who were sitting on the sofa drinking tea._

 _"I uh...I need to talk to the two of you, if that's alright." she said._

 _"Sure, Hermione." Heather said kindly, smiling. "What's up?"_

 _"Well...I..." she stammered, looking to her mother. "I actually need to come clean about something. You see...uh...that boarding school I went to, it wasn't for bright students."_

 _"Okay." Sarah said slowly, not understanding._

 _"Do you remember back when we were in school, before I went away to school? How things would just sorta happen around me?" Hermione asked._

 _"You mean like that time Tommy Jenkins pulled your hair, and the next minute he was being chased by that bird who was trying to peck him?" Heather asked._

 _"Or like when you fell out of the tree in our old backyard, and then you just stopped about a foot off the ground?" Sarah asked._

 _Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Like that." she said. "Well, there was a reason those 'things' just happened. You see, I have special abilities, as it were." she said._

 _"Huh?" Sarah asked, frowning. "What do you mean 'special abilities'?"_

 _"I'm a witch." Hermione said. She further explained about Hogwarts, and her magical abilities, watching them for their reaction._ _Heather and Sarah just stared at her for a moment before they both burst out in laughter._

 _"Haha! That's a good one, Hermione!" Heather said._

 _"Yeah, I gotta say your sense of humor has really improved!" Sarah laughed._

 _"I'm not joking, you two." Hermione said. "Just watch." she said. Getting up, she walked over to the foyer and grabbed her bag, pulling her wand out of it before walking back. Waving it, she cast the charm_ Avis, _making her canaries appear._

 _Heather and Sarah immediately stopped laughing, eyes wide as they watched the birds fly in circles next to Hermione. The two screeched in fear, grabbing onto one another as they turned their scared eyes back to Hermione._

 _"YOU FREAK!" Heather yelled._

 _"I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WEIRD ABOUT YOU!" Sarah added. "NO WONDER YOU HAD TO BE SENT AWAY!"_

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Heather yelled._

 _Immediately, Hermione walked quickly to grab her bag before she left the house, tears already flowing down her face. She knew she shouldn't have told them what she was. Walking as fast as she could, she started to walk back to the hotel, planning on waiting for Neville and hoping they could get an earlier flight home. Suddenly, Sydney wasn't as appealing as before._

 _"Hermione! Wait!" she heard from behind her, but didn't stop walking. She knew Neville would catch up to her._

 _"Hermione!"_

 _"Hermione!"_

 _End Flashback_

"Hermione?"

Shaking her head, she quickly wiped the tear that was making its way down her cheek, turning to Neville.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"We're getting ready to land, love." Neville said softly. "We have about fifteen minutes or so. Or, that's what the lady said when I asked."

"Flight attendant." Hermione said absently. "I think I'm gonna go use the loo before we land." she said as she stood. "Won't be long."

"Okay." he nodded. Sighing after she left, he leaned his head back again. He knew she had been thinking about yesterday afternoon, and wanted to cheer her up, but didn't quite know how. He just knew he'd have to wait and talk to Harry, and hopefully he'd know how to help her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying the friendly skies with us, and hopefully you've had an enjoyable flight. We will now begin our descent into London's Heathrow Airport." the pilot said over the intercom just as Hermione slid back into the seat beside him.

"Good timing, love." he said, smiling at her. "And I want to thank you for making me fly in this thing. It's actually been quite fun."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. The last time I was on an airplane we had horrible turbulence. I thought for sure we were going to crash, but it smoothed out eventually." she said.

Neville didn't quite understand what she was talking about, but nodded anyway. "I wonder if anyone's waiting for us." he said as the plane touched down.

"I hope not. It's too early for anyone to be up yet." Hermione said, making sure she had her book and Neville's magazine in her bag. "I mean, it's almost six in the morning." she added.

"Well, Gran's probably up, but I doubt she'll be waiting for us." he said. "Don't forget that we promised we'd have dinner with her tonight." he added.

"I haven't, love." Hermione said, smiling. After the last few days, Augusta Longbottom was the least of her worries. A dinner with her would be a walk in the park compared to yesterday, even. "I feel weird saying this, but I'm actually looking forward to it."

Neville laughed a bit, knowing what she was talking about. He was also looking forward to a bit of normalcy after the last couple of days. "I wonder what she's been up to." he wondered out loud.

"Guess we'll find out later." Hermione said, standing up. "Come on. I know a great little diner if you're hungry." she said as he stood aside to let her walk ahead of him.

"Starving." he said as they got to the exit.

"Thank you for flying with us. Have a great day." the flight attendant said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"You, too." Neville said, grabbing her hand as they walked the bridge into the airport.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom, meanwhile, was sitting at the little dining table in the kitchen of Longbottom Manor, sipping her coffee as she read the Daily Prophet. Today was the day Neville would be home, and she found herself more excited than she used to be.

 _'And Hermione will be with him, you old coot.'_ she thought, chiding herself for forgetting about his new fiancée.

The last few days, in between having the Manor re-done and her other social obligations, she had done some investigating on young Miss Granger. Despite her initial misgivings, she found that after learning some about the witch, Neville couldn't have been matched with a more perfect person, and now was looking forward to getting to know the girl herself.

She was also excited by the thought that soon there would be babies in the place again. Except for the occasional family member, or friend dropping by with their children, there hadn't been a baby in the house since Neville. For as long as she could remember, it had just been her and Neville together in the large house, and found herself almost giddy at the prospect of having a granddaughter-in-law and babies in the house. Her once lonely future was starting to look less lonely, and she hoped she was around for a long time to be apart of it.

"Popsy." she said, summoning her elf.

"Yes Mistress?" Popsy said, popping into the kitchen.

"Neville will be home later. Would you please make sure his room is clean, and change the bedding on his bed?" Augusta asked.

"Rights away, Mistress." Popsy nodded, her ears flapping, before disappearing with a click of her fingers.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. I mean that, too. Since this story has almost 150 followers, I've done something special. This is my longest chapter EVER! 3300 WORDS! WOO HOO!**

 **Did I mention that this is likely to be a long story? 'Cause it is. I mean, we're already at Ch 21, and not a single wedding plan has been made, so buckle up, folks. We still have a butt load of weddings, honeymoons, babies, and an epilogue. As the author, I see at least 60 chapters to this story, probably more.**

 **Oh, and prepare yourselves. There will be smut in the next chapter. From there on, it will be a recurring thing to this story. I know many of you were disappointed in the lack of it so far, especially after the hotel scene a few chapters ago, but we had to build up to it, people! Even knowing one another for many years, I don't see these two as the type to just jump into bed with one another. Sure, they both want it, but their relationship is new, and sudden, and will be permanent. So, no need to rush into things.**

 **Alright, I've rambled long enough. More than usual, actually. Off you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

After their quiet, and delicious, breakfast, Neville had escorted Hermione back to the Burrow. Not since the war ended had the crooked house looked so welcoming to Hermione, who was desperate to put the last several days behind her. Kissing Neville goodbye, she waved as he turned and disappeared once she was inside the ward line. Suddenly, Hermione felt very alone. After all, she and Neville had just spent all day, every day for the past four days in each other's company.

Dragging her tired body up three flights of stairs, she shut her bedroom door before adding a silencing charm. She intended to sleep until she absolutely had to be awake, wanting to recover from the adventure she'd just had. Not bothering to change out of her clothes, she just toed her shoes off and climbed into bed, face down, and fell asleep in seconds.

Unfortunately, her body, and mind, decided that one o'clock was the limit they'd let her sleep. Groaning, she sat up on the side of the bed, running her hands down her face before she got up and walked across the hall to the loo. After using the facilities, she turned the shower on, letting the water heat up as she got undressed. Once she determined the water was sufficiently hot, she got in, standing under the spray and letting the heat massage away the stress she'd felt from the visit with her family.

Once she was done washing her hair, and felt a bit better from the hot water, she wrapped herself in a towel and scurried back across to her room. Wanting to be comfortable until she had to change for dinner with Augusta, she threw on a pair of red Gryffindor sweat pants and a white tee shirt over her plain white cotton knickers and bra, not bothering with socks or shoes. Running a comb quickly through her hair, she then retrieved her wand from the bedside table and cast a drying charm on it.

Feeling more human, and more relaxed, she walked downstairs, relieved to be back. As she stepped off the stairs into the living room, she said, "Good afternoon."

"Hey, Mione!" Harry smiled over the sofa.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, confused at seeing only Harry and Ginny in the living room.

"Out." Harry said simply. "Everyone was gone when I got up this morning." he shrugged.

Ginny rushed over to her, enveloping her in a hug. "Gods, I'm glad you're back. I missed you, Mione." she said.

"Thanks, Gin. I missed you, too." she said. Prying Ginny off of her, she walked over and sat next to Harry on the sofa, pulling her feet up underneath her. "I missed everyone."

"That bad, huh?" Harry asked.

"Oh, much, _much_ worse." she said. "For starters, my parents are finally getting divorced."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raising to his hairline.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Get this. Daddy and Maureen are expecting."

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. And they've decided...they've _all_ decided...to bring a baby into a normal family environment." she said.

"Ouch." Harry said. "You okay with that?"

"Not at first. I kinda freaked out."

"How bad? You didn't lose control of your magic, did you?" Ginny asked. The last time Hermione had a severe 'freak out', as she called them, she had a magic breakdown and destroyed the Head Girl's room at Hogwarts.

"No, not that bad. Just bad enough that I dragged Neville to stay at a hotel near the Opera House." she said. "And to the point I didn't talk to them until Paul came and we had a chat."

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione shrugged. "It's alright. It actually got better after that. Neville and I went to lunch at their house, and it was quite pleasant. Heather and Sarah were there, and started badgering me from either side about wedding plans, and ideas, though." she said.

"Oh! You didn't make any plans without me, did you?" Ginny asked.

"No, of course not. They were the ones with all the ideas." Hermione said. "To be honest, I haven't made a single decision about the wedding."

"You and Nev haven't set the date, at least?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet, no." Hermione said, shaking her head. "The only thing we've decided is that I'm going to be the bride, and he'll be the groom. But that's about it." she said, playing with her engagement ring with her thumb. "Oh, he gave me a ring while we were there." she said, holding her hand out to show off her ring.

Ginny gasped, grabbing Hermione's hand. "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed.

Harry let out a low whistle. "That's quite a ring, there, Mione." he said.

Hermione's face lit up. "I know. It's a Longbottom heirloom, which makes it even more special." she said before her smile faded. As wonderful as the time had been when Neville gave her the ring, she couldn't help thinking about her sisters, and their reaction to her magical talents.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, reaching over and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Mione?"

"Sorry, Harry. I was just thinking." she said, shaking her head. "I told Heather and Sarah about my being a witch." she said.

"And? How'd they take it?"

Hermione's eyes teared up thinking about their reactions. "Not well." she said in a thick voice. "First, they thought it was a joke, so I conjured up my canaries to show them. They screamed, called me some names, and told me to stay away from them." she said, tears running down her face. "It was horrible." she hiccupped.

"Oh, Mione." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's alright." Hermione said, trying to convince herself as well as her friends that it truly was alright. It might've worked, too, had she not said it in a feeble voice.

"How'd Neville react?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. As soon as they told me to stay away from them, I walked out of the house, and he caught up to me a few blocks later." she said, shrugging again.

"Well...look at it this way, that's two less people you have to invite to the wedding." Ginny said in a chipper voice, making Hermione snort.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

"What? It's true." she said with an innocent look on her face.

"Hey, do me a favor and don't tell anyone else that I had a horrible time, alright. Every time I say I have a horrid time with them, Molly starts rambling about how family is everything, and I should put more effort into having a nice time." Hermione said, wiping the tears off her face.

Harry and Ginny nodded, both having heard Molly's speeches about family. "Sure, Mione." Harry said.

* * *

At half four, Ginny made the decision to help Hermione get ready for her dinner with Neville and his Gran. Hermione had received an owl from him earlier and he wrote that Augusta had changed plans, so instead of going to the Manor for dinner, the three of them were now going to _La Magie_ , a very upscale restaurant in Diagon Alley, and he would be coming to escort her to the restaurant at quarter to seven.

"Oh, you know what you should wear? That gorgeous red silk oriental dress you have." Ginny said, sitting in the middle of Hermione's bed as she rifled through her wardrobe.

"Ginny, we are going to _La Magie_ for dinner, not a garden tea party." Hermione said from the wardrobe.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned a page in her magazine. She had been tossing out suggestions for the better part of an hour, and Hermione shot down every one, insisting they weren't fancy enough, too fancy, too short, too anything.

"Okay, then wear..." she started.

"I'll wear this." Hermione said, stepping out of the wardrobe. Holding her choice up, she waited for Ginny's opinion.

Ginny looked up when Hermione stood to the left of her, and eyed the dress she was holding. It was a dress that Ginny was dying to borrow for the future, when she knew Oliver would drag her, albeit willingly, to a quidditch banquet. It was a strapless black flowing dress that had a peacock feather design embroidered from the top of the bodice on the left down to just below the waist on the right, and had a longer hem in the back than the front.

"Oooh, that's the one, love." Ginny exclaimed, smiling brightly. "And, with the shorter hem in the front, you can borrow my silver heels. You know, the ones with the diamond chains going from the strap on the top of the foot to the ankle strap?"

"Really? You'd let me borrow your favorite heels?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Of course. With the side bar note that you let me borrow that dress in a few weeks when Olly has his quidditch banquet." she said, smirking.

Hermione pretended to think about that for a moment. "Hmmm. Deal." she said, reaching out to shake Ginny's hand before the two of them burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. Now that I know what I'm wearing, we need to get going on my hair." she said, hanging the gown up on the back of the door.

"Well, since you're going with a strapless dress, how about pulling it back?" Ginny suggested. "Here, sit down, and I'll do it for you." she said, nodding to the chair in front of the vanity.

"Alright." Hermione said, sitting down. "Would you be offended if I read my Healer's book while you did that? I have a couple things to catch up on."

"No, go right ahead." Ginny said, shaking her head. She smiled in amusement as Hermione almost immediately summoned her book and started reading. As she got to work, Ginny got lost in a memory.

 _Flashback - Ginny's third year - Hermione's dorm room_

 _"I envy you, Hermione."_

 _"What on earth for?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend in confusion._

 _Ginny shrugged. "Lots of things, really. But, mainly because of your hair." she said._

 _"What?"_

 _"It's not easy going through life with 'Weasley red' hair, you know. Everyone knows our family because of the hair color. I can't count how many times I've heard, 'Oh, you must be a Weasley.' I would love to have your hair for just one day."_

 _Hermione snorted. "And you think it's easy having a head full of bushy curls? If anyone should be envious of hair, it's me of you. I mean, you've got long, straight hair while I have this?" she asked, grabbing a handful of curls. "Do you know how many times I've woken up with a mouth full of curls?"_

 _This time Ginny snorted. "I'd rather have your curls than my pin straight hair. The only way I can get my hair to stay curled is if I curl it when it's wet, then use a drying charm followed by a stasis charm."_

 _Hermione sighed. "Alright, alright. We could go round and round on this, so how about this...I'll keep being jealous of your hair, you keep being jealous of mine, and we'll both stop each other from doing something drastic to their hair. Deal?"_

 _"Something drastic? Like what?"_

 _"Oh, you know. Shaving our heads, coloring our hair a ridiculous color...stuff like that." Hermione shrugged._

 _"Deal." Ginny said immediately, thoughts of Hermione going mad and shaving her head while she showed up with pink and yellow polka dotted hair entering her mind._

 _End Flashback_

"Okay, Mione. How's it look?" Ginny asked, getting the older girl's attention.

Hermione closed her book and sat it on the vanity, and examined her hair in the mirror. Ginny had pulled her hair back into a low chignon, pinning it in place with a black hair clip.

"It looks fantastic, Gin. Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No problem. Now, let's get your makeup done." she said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry knocked on the bedroom door. Hearing Hermione yell for him to enter, he opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Uh, thought you should know that Neville's here, Mione." he said. Seeing his best friend, he entered the room and gave a low whistle. "Hey, you look great." he said.

Hermione smiled, grabbing her black clutch off the bed. "Thanks, Harry." she said, walking past him. Holding her dress up a bit, she walked slowly down the stairs, butterflies filling her stomach. She was beginning to feel nervous about being around Augusta again. She was also nervous about _La Magie_ , and was suddenly grateful her mother had made her take etiquette lessons as a child.

Stepping off the stairs into the living room, she was surprised to be greeted by a round of whistles and cat calls as Ginny and Harry laughed from behind her.

"Shush, all of you." Molly said, quieting everyone. "Hermione, dear, you look lovely." she said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Molly." Hermione smiled. As she looked around the room, she was floored by the sight of Neville. Standing by the fireplace, her breath left her. He was wearing dark blue robes and had his hair slicked back. To her, he was so handsome right then, she was tempted to suggest they forget dinner and go someplace quiet and make a little noise.

"Molly's right, Hermione, you look fantastic." she heard. Looking to the left, she was surprised to see Lavender sitting on the sofa beside Ron. She had guessed a while back that the two were making progress when Ron quit griping about being matched with her, but she hadn't seen the two of them together since the family dinner, and didn't spend much time talking with Lavender.

"Thanks, Lavender." she said. "How are you?"

Lavender gave her a small smile. "I'm good, thanks."

Neville cleared his throat. "Uh, no offense, love, but we need to get going."

"Right. Sorry." she said, walking over to him.

"That's alright." he said, taking her arm. "We're flooing back to the Manor, and then we'll apparate with Gran to the restaurant." he said.

"Okay." she said. "Bye, everyone." she waved before stepping into the floo with Neville, shouting, "Longbottom Manor!" and disappearing in a swirl of green flames.

* * *

Hermione, mastering floo travel years ago, stepped gracefully out of the fireplace with Neville. She gave him a grateful smile when he used his wand and cleaned soot off of her before he once again took her arm as they walked a few steps before he stopped her.

"Before we meet up with Gran, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful, Hermione." he said, looking down at her with a smile.

Hermione gave him a bright smile in return, moving to stand in front of him. "Thank you, Nev. And I think it only fair to tell you how handsome you look in those robes." she said, running her hands up his chest.

Neville grabbed her hands, pressing a gentle kiss on each of the rings he gave her before leaning in and chastely kissing her lipstick painted lips. The two of them stood for a moment, basking in silence and intimacy in the small room. Although unaware to the other, both were having thoughts of ditching dinner and locking themselves away in Neville's bedroom for the night. Especially Hermione as she felt Neville's erect cock pressing into her.

Clearing his throat after a moment, Neville broke the silence. "We, uh...we better get going."

Hermione nodded, knowing he was right, but not caring. "Right." she said, not pulling away from him.

Neville gave her one more kiss before pulling away, quickly readjusting himself, closing his eyes and thinking of anything he could to get his manhood to deflate before he made a fool of himself in front of her.

Hermione, sensing Neville's problem, smirked. Leaning closer to him, she whispered, "Gran in a string bikini, straddling Filch."

Neville groaned and shuddered in disgust as the image Hermione described appeared in his mind. "Thanks for that." he said, making her giggle.

"Are you okay now?" she asked, chuckling.

"Yeah. Definitely good now." he nodded.

Still laughing, Hermione wrapped her arm around his, leading him out of the room. "Come on. I'm suddenly starving." she said.

Neville shook his head in amusement as he lead her toward where he knew his Gran would be waiting for them. He knew his grandmother didn't like to be kept waiting, but would gladly deal with her scorn for just five minutes alone with Hermione.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." Augusta said from the chair she was perched in as the two entered the large living room.

"Good evening, Madam Longbottom. And, please, call me Hermione." she said, smiling slightly at the older woman.

"Well, then, you must call me Augusta." she said, standing. As Hermione reached for her clutch from under her right arm, Augusta quietly gasped as she caught sight of the engagement ring on the young witch's finger. That was a Longbottom heirloom, and not worn by just anyone. She knew Neville knew the story, but was unaware if he had told his betrothed about it.

Clearing her throat, she joined her grandson and his fiancée on the other side of the room. "Let's get a move on, shall we?" she asked, smiling as she walked in front of them to the gates. "You're not opposed to having a few photos taken, are you, Hermione?"

"Uh, not really. Why?" Hermione asked, looking to Neville in confusion. Neville just shrugged as they followed behind her.

"No doubt the press will be there. They like to dawdle outside the doors to _La Magie_ in hopes of getting photos of high profile witches and wizards." Augusta said, stopping in the foyer where Popsy was waiting with her wrap.

"Have a goods evening, Mistress." the elf said, bowing.

"Thank you, Popsy. You as well." Augusta said as Neville held the door open for the two witches.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **What's up with Hermione's engagement ring? Will Augusta be pleasant? Will the three be mobbed by the press? Find out next time!**

 **Til then!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I own nothing. Except for some Harry Potter merchandise, that is.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, adding this to your favorites, or following this or me.**

 **Sorry for the delay. It's been a weird two weeks. First, the doctors thought my husband had a stroke, but it turns out it wasn't. Just some side effects from some medication he was taking. Big relief, by the way. Then, last Thursday, my mother was diagnosed with renal cancer. So, as you can guess, I haven't been in the mood to write.**

 **I apologize if I tend to drone on and on in my stories. I do that in real life, too. I tend to put in little details that aren't really important to whatever I'm saying, so...Sorry, I guess, if I do that here.**

 **Keep in mind, if the end isn't very good, it's been a while since I've written anything like this. Sex scenes aren't my area of expertise.**

 **Alright, I'm done. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Holy hell! Augusta wasn't lying about the press.'_ Hermione thought as the three appeared in Diagon Alley. They walked the short distance to the restaurant, with Augusta in the lead. As soon as they stepped into view of the press, the flashes of cameras began, and the questions started getting hurled at them.

"MISS GRANGER! OVER HERE!" "HERMIONE!" "MADAM LONGBOTTOM! IS IT TRUE YOU TRIED TO GET YOUR GRANDSON REMATCHED?" "NEVILLE! MISS GRANGER! WOULD YOU POSE FOR SOME PHOTOS?" "WHAT'S IT LIKE BEING A WAR HERO?" "IS IT TRUE YOU'VE RECIEVED DEATH THREATS OVER YOUR PAIRING, MISS GRANGER?" "I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!" "IS IT TRUE YOU RECENTLY ELOPED?" "HOW DO HARRY POTTER AND RON WEASLEY FEEL ABOUT YOUR MATCH?"

On and on the yelling and questions went as they passed. Hermione could barely see where they were walking as she was blinded by all the flashes going off all around her. Keeping a tight grip on Neville's hand, she walked closely to him. The only reprieve she got from the suffocating group was when, in a moment of panic at the feel of a hand on her shoulder, one of the reporters found himself with her wand at his throat as the others went silent, watching. It was instinctual as a side effect from the war. She only allowed close friends and her family to touch her, and more than once, a stranger found themselves in this position.

"You can photograph me, you can yell absurd questions at me, you can talk to me, but do not - at _any_ time, in _any_ way, or _any_ where - _touch_ me!" Hermione said in a hiss to the man who was shaking.

"I'm s..s..s..s..sorry, M...Miss G..Granger." he stammered, keeping an eye on her wand as he held his hands up.

Neville and Augusta stood behind her, keeping an eye out. Neville was concerned, as he'd never seen her react like this before, while Augusta was proud of her future granddaughter-in-law. Beautiful. Intelligent. Loyal. And now she could add fierce to the list. She was also a little in awe of Hermione. She had never seen the younger girl in action, but had been told by Neville that she was quick and wicked with a wand, often hexing first and asking questions later.

"As you should be." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes in anger. "Take this as a warning. Next time, you'll _wish_ you had listened. That goes for all of you." she added, glaring at the group.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice asked from behind the three.

"Not at all, Andreas." Augusta said, turning toward the wizard who ran the restaurant. "We were just...chatting, as it were." she said.

"Madam Longbottom, I'm terribly sorry." Andreas said. "I've warned you vultures before about attacking my customers. This time, I'm calling the Aurors." he said to the group of reporters who blanched at the thought of being arrested.

"I don't believe that's necessary." Hermione said coolly, also turning, lowering, but still holding, her wand in her hand. "I think that they've learned their lesson." she said. "Haven't you?" she asked, getting a unanimous 'yes' from the group.

"Miss Granger, please accept my apologies. As I said, they have been warned. Multiple times." Andreas said, holding the door open for the three. "Let me personally guarantee that in the future, should you dine here, you won't be subjected to all...that." he said, gesturing outside.

"I should hope not, Andreas." Augusta said. "After all, I would hate to have to stop using my galleons here." she sniffed, raising her chin haughtily.

Andreas paled at the thought of losing Augusta's patronage. Prissy old bat she may be, but she ate here several times a month, and to lose her galleons would put quite a dent in his income.

"Not to worry, Madam. I'll be extending the wards tomorrow to establish a barrier for reporters." he said, hoping he appeased the older witch.

Augusta gave him an indulgent smile. "Thank you, Andreas." she said, leading the way to what was 'her' table, with Neville and Hermione following silently behind her.

* * *

Once the waiter had taken their orders, and their wine glasses had been filled, Hermione was surprised at how...friendly, almost...Augusta became. She was acting nothing like she had at the Weasley's when they met the first time. Neville, too, was baffled at his Gran's attitude, but kept silent about it. It seemed that she was actually putting effort into getting to know Hermione, and in being more friendly.

"You're a Healer, correct?" Augusta asked.

"Well, more like Healer-In-Training, actually." Hermione said. "I'll be a fully certified Healer by Christmas, though." she said.

"Any specialty? Or just Healing in general?"

"I'm hoping I get pediatrics, or even obstetrics." Hermione answered. "But I think my supervisor is wanting to place me in emergency."

"All good areas." Augusta nodded. "So, dear, what's your family like?" Augusta asked, sipping her wine.

Hermione gulped. "Uh...well...my parent's are both dentists."

"That's a person who heals teeth, right?" Augusta asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, ma'am, it is." she smiled.

"And how do they like Australia?" she asked. "I've never been there myself, but I hear it's just lovely."

"Oh, it is. It's a beautiful country. If you ever get the chance, I recommend a holiday there. It can be quite refreshing." she said.

"She's right, Gran. I enjoyed being there." Neville chimed.

"Well, maybe someday." Augusta said, taking a sip of her wine. "Now, I know you two haven't been engaged long, but have you set a date for the wedding yet?" she asked, changing subjects.

Neville and Hermione exchanged looks before Neville spoke up. "Not yet, Gran, no." he said. "We were planning on setting some time aside once we got back from Sydney to do that."

"Oh? Well, are there any specific dates you have in mind?" Augusta asked as the food was delivered.

"I've always wanted an autumn wedding." Hermione admitted, glancing at Neville.

"So October, November, maybe?" Neville asked.

"Yes. Just not Halloween or Guy Fawkes Day, I know that much." Hermione said.

Since meeting Harry, Halloween had never been a good day. For one, it was the day James and Lily Potter had been murdered. Then, in their first year, the troll invaded Hogwarts. In second year, the basilisk attacked it's first victim, Mrs. Norris, on Halloween. Third year, Sirius had broken into Hogwarts, prompting them to sleep in the Great Hall. In their fourth year, Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, entering him into the Triwizard Tournament. Fifth year and sixth year were the only years nothing had happened to them, and then, during their year on the run, they were camped out in the middle of nowhere. So no, Hermione definitely didn't want a Halloween wedding.

Augusta cleared her throat, getting Hermione and Neville's attention. "I'm curious, Hermione. Has Neville here told you about your engagement ring?" she asked, pointing toward Hermione's left hand with her fork.

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Hermione set her fork down. "Neville mentioned that it was a Longbottom heirloom, and quite old." she said. "Why? Is there something else I should know about it?" she asked, glancing between grandson and grandmother.

"Well, Hermione, there _is_ something. Nothing major, though, but..." Neville started, only for Augusta to interrupt and take over.

"That ring is known as Ruth's Ruby, and is very special to our family." she said. "It was made in 1815 by the jeweler Gustav Svensson from Sweden. Neville's great-great-great grandfather had it commissioned for his betrothed, Ruth."

"Hence the name." Neville muttered, making Hermione smile.

"Yes, well...the jeweler, Gustav, had obtained a ruby the same day Charles Longbottom commissioned the ring. The three didn't find this out until much later, but it turns out the ruby there is enchanted."

"How so?" Hermione asked with a frown, looking down at her ring.

"Well, have you felt the ruby? Does it feel hot to the touch?" Augusta asked, glancing at the ring.

"Yes, now that you mention it, it does." Hermione nodded. Whenever she touched the ruby, it felt hot, and the band never got cold on her finger, but stayed somewhat warm. "It's extremely hot, actually."

"I thought so." Augusta smiled. "That's because the ruby itself has an eternal flame inside it, and will never get cold. It signifies a strong love between the two of you." she said. "Not only that, but you two will also have a very passionate marriage."

"Really?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her face.

Augusta nodded. "I do have one request, however. In order for you to believe what I'm about to tell you, I need you to make a small cut on one of your fingers." she said.

"Uh...what?" Hermione asked as Neville groaned.

"Gran..."

"Hush, Neville." Augusta scolded. "I need you to make a small cut on one of your fingers, dear."

"Ummm..." Hermione stalled. "Alright." she sighed. Picking up one of the unused knives, she attempted to do as Augusta requested. "I can't." she said in confusion as the tip of the knife stopped just shy of her finger.

Augusta smiled, going back to her dinner. "That's because of the ruby. It's enchanted to protect whoever is wearing it. As long as you are wearing it, no harm can come to you." she said.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, stunned, examining her ring with a new admiration. "And to think the only thing I knew about it was that the ruby is the birthstone for July." she said, making Neville and his grandmother laugh.

* * *

"So, that was...unexpected." Hermione said as she and Neville walked up the long driveway to Longbottom Manor two hours later, her shoes in her hand. "Your grandmother was...polite, I think."

Neville smiled at his fiancée as they walked, he on the rocks of the driveway, Hermione on the grass beside him. Her heels had started hurting her feet, so as soon as they landed at the gates, she took them off, opting to carry them instead.

"I know. She's been different today. I went with her this morning to the fruit stand down the road, and I think I saw her smile at a couple of people." he said. "She's never done that. Usually, she's her same grumpy self."

"Well, maybe she's learning that's no way to be." Hermione shrugged. "I mean, maybe she had an epiphany while we were gone. I know I did." she smiled.

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" he asked, smiling at her as he stopped and turned toward her.

"That I have a wonderful, loving, fiancée." she said. "And did I mention he's drop dead sexy?" she added, smiling when she saw him blush.

Neville cleared his throat. "Well, you know...he has to look his best if he's with you. Someone as gorgeous as you are can't be seen with a garden gnome." he said, making her laugh.

Still holding her heels, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a chaste kiss. "You are _nothing_ like a garden gnome, Neville." she said, chuckling. "Now, can we go inside? I need to write Molly that I'm gonna be here tonight so she won't worry." she said.

"Sure. Tell you what, hang on to me, and I'll apparate us up to my room so you don't have to walk that far." he said, smiling as she tightened her grip on his neck before he spun and they reappeared in his room.

"Oh, lovely." Hermione sighed, digging her toes into the thick rug he had in front of his settee. Tossing her heels to the side, and setting her bag down on the table, she sat down, sighing again as she wiggled her toes.

"Here you are, love." Neville said, bringing her a piece of parchment, an envelope, and a self inking quill. "I'm going to go change, and then, would you like a cup of tea?" he asked, throwing his robe over the chair next to the settee.

"I'd love one, thanks." she said, already writing her letter. "Oh, and do you have something I can borrow for the night? I don't want to transfigure this dress." she asked.

"Sure. Be right back." he nodded, entering the bedroom. "Oh, and before I forget, just whistle three times for Bartholomew. He prefers to spend his time outside in the trees in the summer." he yelled from the bedroom.

"Alright." Hermione replied, whistling the three times as she folded her letter, stuffing it into the envelope. She looked up as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she smiled at Bartholomew. "Just a moment and I'll be ready." she said to the owl. Addressing it, she tied it to Bartholomew's foot, her movements slow and steady so she didn't spook him. "Please take this to Molly Weasley, Bartholomew, at the Burrow."

The owl hooted once, and if Hermione didn't know better, she'd swear that he also nodded at her, as if understanding. But, being in the magical world, and having known Hedwig, she knew that owls more often than not did, in fact, understand what people were telling them.

Once she watched the beautiful eagle owl flying off into the night, she went in search of Neville. Finding him walking out of the en suite just as she entered the bedroom, she bit her lip. Once again, he was wearing just the bottoms to his pajamas, and looked...

"Delicious." Hermione whispered.

"Sorry? Did you say something, love?" Neville asked, looking up from tying the string on his pajamas.

"No." she said quickly, shaking her head. "Not a word."

"Okay." he said, confused. "Oh, I still need to get you something to wear." he said, going over to the wardrobe. Coming back a moment later, he handed her a set of blue pajamas. "These are probably too big, so feel free to adjust them to your size."

"Thanks, Neville." she said, setting them on the end of the bed. Reaching behind her, she struggled a bit with the zip on the dress. "Shoot." she said, trying to pull it down to no avail.

Neville chuckled to himself as he watched her twist and turn, trying to get a look to see why it wasn't budging. Walking up behind her, he took hold of her hands, guiding them to rest at her sides. Wordlessly, he gave the zipper a firm tug, instantly getting it to move. Pulling it all the way down, he slid his hands up her arms, feeling goosebumps break out on her as he did.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" he asked in a husky whisper, lowering his head until his mouth was next to her ear.

Hermione shivered a bit, his voice running through her. "Maybe once or twice." she said, smiling coyly as she turned her head a bit.

Neville leaned further down, kissing her neck slowly, giving her a little lick as he got to her collarbone. "Well, allow me to tell you once more." he said lowly. "You were the most beautiful woman in the restaurant tonight."

"R...really?" she asked, breathlessly. She didn't expect Neville to have this kind of effect on her, but she was enjoying it.

"Mmm-hmm. You're the most beautiful woman in any room." he said, moving his hands down to rest on her waist, pulling her closer into him. Like Hermione, he thought she looked absolutely delicious standing in his bedroom, waiting to get ready for bed. He always fantasized about seeing Hermione Granger in his clothes, and now, it was coming true.

Hermione turned around in his arms, holding her dress up with her hands. "Just when I think you can't possibly get any sweeter." she whispered, looking at him with shining eyes. Growing up with two boys as best friends, and most of her friends being boys, she wasn't used to people telling her she was beautiful.

"It's the truth." he whispered, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

Hermione, without a word and without breaking her gaze with Neville, let her dress fall to the floor, landing in a pile around her feet. Raising up on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

Neville reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her waist, running his hands up and down her back as he took control of the kiss. Prodding her lips with his tongue, he was met with no resistance as Hermione tangled her tongue with his, letting out a little moan as she did. Moving his hands down to her arse, he grabbed it and lifted her.

Hermione, knowing automatically what Neville wanted, wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her. She tightened her grip on his neck as she felt him take several steps before he laid her on the bed, never breaking their kiss as he lay down with her. As she felt his weight settle on top of her, she ran her hands through his hair.

Letting out a groan as he felt Hermione's hands in his hair, Neville's hands began roaming, mapping out her body. His right hand moved up, gently cupping her left breast as he moved his lips to her neck. Briefly, he tensed. This had been the moment the two had been interrupted the last time they tried this. But, once he realized that there was nothing, or nobody, plotting to interrupt them, he continued.

Hermione turned her head to the right as she felt his lips on her neck, kissing just below her ear. Realizing that she was just in her knickers while he was still wearing his pajama bottoms, she decided to remedy that. And, since they were in this position last time, she wanted to do things a bit differently this time.

"I think we need to even things out, don't you?" she asked in a whisper, smirking at him as she saw his eyes widen.

Transfixed by the sight of a topless Hermione sitting on him, in just a pair of skimpy black knickers, Neville just nodded. He kept his eyes on her as she moved beside him, sitting on her knees as she grabbed his pajamas and slowly pulled them down his legs.

Seeing the blue boxers he was wearing strained with quite the impressive bulge, Hermione ran her hand over it lightly, making Neville shudder.

"Uh...Her..Hermione, I should warn you that if you keep doing that, he's gonna go off." Neville stammered, his eyes on Hermione's hand as she kept rubbing him, getting firmer.

"Isn't that the whole point?" she asked.

"W...well, yes, but..."

"Then where's the problem, love?" she asked.

Neville had enough of her teasing touches. Sitting up, he pulled her back into his lap, his mouth latching onto her right nipple as his hand pinched the other, making Hermione let out a loud moan, grabbing his head to keep him in place. After a moment, he moved his hands to her back, keeping her in place as he rolled her onto her back, his lips still attached to her nipple.

"Neville." she sighed, gripping his biceps. As her fiancée paid attention to her breasts, Hermione felt her arousal go through the roof, making her more needy than ever. Gently grabbing his face in her hands, she pulled him back up to her. "Make love to me, Neville." she whispered.

"Gladly." he said huskily, dipping his mouth down for another kiss. Sitting up on his knees, he pulled her knickers down. He watched, almost in a trance, as the black knickers slid down her tanned legs, until they slid over her feet and he dropped them to the floor. Looking at her, she was just like he remembered from their time in Sydney.

Hermione grew nervous with Neville just staring at her, and felt the urge to cover herself. Giving in, she moved one hand to cover her womanhood, and the other to cover her breasts. She knew it was silly, as he had just spent an inordinate amount of time suckling at her breasts, but she couldn't help it.

"Don't do that." he said, grabbing her hand and easing it away from her body. "Don't hide, love. You're so beautiful." he whispered. Hermione's face flushed as he continued to look her up and down, but she removed her hands, laying there in all her glory. Neville reached out and lay his hand on her leg, slowly sliding it up toward her thigh.

As his hand slid over her knee, Hermione giggled a bit. Knowing what he was doing, and having little patience for that right now, she grabbed his hand as it got to her thigh.

"We can do all that later. Right now, I just need you, Neville." she said, giving him a small smile. She watched as he nodded before sliding off the end of the bed, standing and pulling his boxers down. Hermione was mesmerized as his erect cock came into view. Before now, she had only felt it on occasion, but she had never seen it. She couldn't stop the gasp that came out of her mouth. It was glorious. She wasn't quite sure, but guessed Neville had to be at least seven or eight inches, and he was thick.

Crawling up her body as he got back in bed, Neville was thinking of anything he could to keep himself from finishing too early. Especially when Hermione's legs fell open, and he got a glimpse of her glistening pussy. Forcing himself to pay attention, he settled his weight over her, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I love you, Hermione." he whispered, lining himself up with her opening.

Hermione moaned as she felt his cock begin to slide inside her. "Gods, I love you, too, Neville." she said in a gasp. It had been far too long for both of them, and as Neville began to move in and out of her, both felt themselves immediately going toward the edge.

 _'Oh, shit! Why did we wait so long?'_ was Hermione's only coherent thought as Neville slowly thrust into her.

 _'The treasure is mine!'_ Neville thought, trying to focus on giving Hermione as much pleasure as he was feeling.

Hermione reached down and grabbed his arse with both her hands, pulling him to her. As much as she was enjoying the slow burn, she desperately wanted him to move faster, which she told him. Explicitly.

Neville couldn't believe what Hermione was saying. She was saying dirty things he'd never heard, and he was friends with Dean and Seamus. Listening to her telling him to go faster, deeper, harder, and several other dirty things, as well as the gasps, moans, and screeches that were coming out of her mouth, he couldn't stop himself, and shot his load deep inside her, with Hermione's slick walls clenching around him a second later, her nails clawing his back.

Falling onto her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. Hermione ran her hands up and down his back as she also tried to catch her breath, feeling better than she had in a long time.

"Wow." Neville said in a pant.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed, her body still thrumming with pleasure. A moment later, she grinned devilishly to herself. "You wanna go again?" she asked, feeling him harden inside her.

"Hell yes." he exclaimed, lifting his head to smile at her.

* * *

 **Review please. Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was funny? Steamy? Awful? Let me know.**

 **Wouldn't it be nice to have a piece of jewelry that keeps you from getting hurt? I know I'd have one if they existed. I'm a class A klutz. I'm always tripping, or cutting myself somehow. One time, I was talking at dinner, and waving my fork, and accidentally stabbed myself in the chin. Yeah.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. Glad so many of you are enjoying this.**

 **So, today is May 2nd. 18 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Yes, I am one of those people who mourn fictional characters, and I'm doing so today. Not only the ones fallen at Hogwarts, but Sirius, Dobby, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Moody, and Cedric, as well. Death, even in fiction, is never easy to deal with. Especially when you form an attachment to them.**

 **In the meantime, to distract myself, I got this chapter finished. Who's up for a bit of wedding planning drama? From what I remember from planning my wedding, it's never easy, nor is it fun, especially when your in-laws clash with your family. My mother versus my husband's mother. Not pretty. I was _thisclose_ to uninviting the both of them, I swear. **

**Alright. Enough of me. On we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"And then, she says she wants me to wear purple robes! Purple!" Ron ranted as he paced. "Oh, sorry, not purple, bloody lilac!"

Harry and Neville tried not to laugh at their friend, but it was getting harder. He had been ranting and raving for the last twenty minutes about what Lavender wanted for their wedding. That had been the reason the three of them escaped to Grimmauld Place, actually. The ladies had gathered at the Burrow to start planning each wedding, and once all the other men left, the three of them made a run for it. Which was a good thing, apparently.

"Ron..." Harry started.

"And that's not all. Did you know that instead of a cake, she wants a tower of cupcakes?" he asked, still ranting. "Who does that? Every wedding has to have a bloody cake! I mean, why not just have a bunch of pies, instead, if she's so anti-cake?"

"Ron..." Harry tried again, chuckling.

"Lavender doesn't even want Mum cooking the dinner! She wants to hire a bloody carterer, whatever the hell that is." Ron continued.

"I think you mean caterer, Ron." Neville interjected.

"And that's upsetting Mum, who the whole world knows loves to cook for everyone, and now Lav says she can't? Bloody hell!" he continued, ignoring Neville's interruption. "And now Lav's mum is upset with Mum, and Mum is upset with her and Lav, and Lav's upset with me, and I hate weddings!" he finished with a yell, stomping his foot.

Harry and Neville couldn't contain themselves anymore and burst out laughing. The two had held off during Ron's rant, but that was too much for them. Their loud laughter finally got Ron's attention, who turned a glare on them.

"Oi! S'not funny!" Ron yelled, throwing himself onto the sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mate, but it is." Harry laughed. Once he stopped laughing, but unable to wipe the smile off his face, he looked at Ron. "I take it Lavender has been chewing your ear lately, then?"

"No." Ron said, shaking his head. "Lav and Eliza were the first ones at the house this morning, and within an hour, those two and Mum were arguing about everything!"

"An hour?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. Lav and her mum got there around seven, and by eight, they'd woken the whole house with their arguing." Ron nodded. "And then Lavender got mad at me because I wouldn't take her side." he said, glumly. "And then Mum got mad because I didn't take _her_ side, and gave me the speech about how long and painful it was bringing me into this world, and..." he sighed. "All I did was walk into the kitchen, and suddenly I'm smack in the middle of it."

"So, in other words..." Harry said, but Neville had checked out at that point. He had, absently, gone into his thoughts when Ron mentioned seven that morning. He couldn't help but feel slightly smug at the fact that while Ron and the others were being woken by arguing, he and Hermione were waking up in a more pleasant environment.

 _Flashback - Neville's room - 7 a.m._

 _"Oh, gods!" Hermione moaned, raising her hips. "Neville."_

 _"Mmmm...you like that, love?" he asked, smirking into her neck as he moved his fingers faster._

 _"Don't stop." she panted, grabbing his hair and holding him to her. "Please don't stop."_

 _"Wasn't planning on it." Neville said huskily, licking a trail up her neck. As he got to a spot just behind her ear, he gently sucked on the skin as pressed his thumb to her clit, applying pressure as he curled his fingers inside her._

 _"Oh, Neville!" Hermione moaned, her breathing speeding up even more as she felt the pleasure increase. "I'm so close. Don't stop."_

 _"Come on, Hermione." he said, speeding up even more. "Come for me." he said in a husky whisper._ _Hermione's body obeyed immediately, with her crying out as her inner walls clamped down around his fingers._

 _"Neville!" she moaned loudly, one hand gripping his hair, the other gripping the sheet beside her as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure._

 _As Hermione regained her breath, Neville climbed on top of her. He didn't know what it was, whether it was the knowledge that Hermione was going to be his wife, or what, but since their first time last night, as well as the subsequent times after that, interrupted by spurts of wedding discussions, had woken his inner cave man, who wanted to claim her as his over and over._

 _Which he did._

 _End flashback_

"I don't think he's listening to you, Ron." Harry said as he and Ron stared at Neville.

"Uh...what?" he asked, shaking his head.

"What's got you looking so bloody happy?" Ron asked, seeing Neville smirking and with a slight flush on his face.

Neville chuckled. "I don't think you two want to know." he said.

"Does it have anything to do with why you and Mione showed up later than everyone else, and looking awfully...satisfied?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Neville nodded. "Yeah, it does."

"Then you're right - we don't wanna know." Ron said firmly.

"And more than likely, if we did know, we'd have to pound on you a little bit." Harry chuckled. "Now, how about we go for pizza?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Hermione was on the verge of pulling her hair out. Every surface of the living room was covered in wedding magazines, color swatches, different types of flowers, cutout photos of wedding dresses, photos of cakes, even different lingerie. No one could say Molly Weasley wasn't prepared to marry off her children. Now, however, she was listening to an argument between Ginny and Angelina over who would use what colors. Both girls wanted blue, which was causing some turmoil.

"Oliver's favorite color is blue!" Ginny yelled.

"So is George's!" Angie yelled back.

And so it went for around five minutes, each girl arguing for blue on behalf of their fiancée. Finally, when she could take no more, Hermione stood up, placing her fingers in her mouth and letting out a loud whistle.

"Enough!" she yelled once everyone had went silent. "You two do know that there are more than one shade of blue, right? I mean, Ginny and Oliver could have a navy blue, or maybe even a robin's egg blue wedding, depending on Oliver's favorite. And Angie, you and George could have an...I dunno...sky blue wedding, for example." she said.

"Oh." Ginny said, blinking. "I never thought of that."

"Uh huh." Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she sat back down. "So, how about Gin and Oliver have a dark blue, and Angie, you and George have a lighter color blue for your wedding? Or vice versa?" she suggested.

"I suppose that could work." Angie said slowly, nodding.

"Here, dears." Molly said, reaching into the pile of wedding stuff on the table for something. "Where is it? Oh! Here we go. Here's a list of different shades of blue."

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny said, as she and Angelina started quietly deciding who would use what color.

"Alright, now, while they're deciding that," Molly said, "why don't we get started on your wedding, love?" she asked Hermione.

"Okay, Molly." Hermione nodded. "I have to tell you, though, I've had a lot of my own wedding planning planned since I was a little girl, so..."

"That's fine, fine." Molly said, grabbing her notepad and quill, making Hermione mentally compare her to Rita Skeeter with her pad and quill. All Molly was missing was the outrageous colored clothes, and those little glasses perched on her face. "How about you tell me about it, so I can at least mark things down for reference later?"

"I can do better than that, actually. I uh...I have a little notebook upstairs about it." Hermione said, holding her wand up. A moment later, a thick white muggle binder came floating down the stairs, right into Hermione's hands.

"I thought you said it was little." Molly said, her eyes wide as she moved to sit beside Hermione on the sofa.

"Well, it used to be." she shrugged. "But, over time, I kept adding different things, and, well...it turned into this." she said, opening the binder.

Molly watched in fascination as Hermione showed her page after page of her ideas for an ideal wedding. Gowns, veils, flowers, cakes, colors, music, food, invitations, hairstyles, bridesmaid dresses, venues, even several started guest lists. But, what truly fascinated her was that it was all muggle. Every scrap of paper had been taken from a muggle wedding magazine.

"Uh...obviously some of this won't be used. Like this here. I don't want my wedding at Westminster Abbey anymore, nor do I want Poison as my band." Hermione laughed, seeing some of her earlier ideas.

Molly didn't know who Poison was, so she just nodded, politely listening to Hermione as well as scanning the pages as Hermione flipped through the binder.

"I did talk to Neville, though, and we're in agreement that the wedding will be the last weekend in October, on the twenty sixth." she added.

"Oh, that's a lovely date, dear." Molly beamed, writing it down at the top of Hermione's page in her notepad. "I've always loved autumn weddings."

Hermione smiled at the child-like joy on the older woman's face. "Also, we have decided on autumn colors for the wedding. Mainly oranges, reds, and browns." she said.

"Oh, that's even lovelier." Molly said, writing it down.

"Yeah, and with the brunette hair, oranges will really make you stand out. You'd look good in orange." Lavender piped up, making Hermione flinch. She had forgotten Lavender was still there. Thankfully, however, her mother had gone home.

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

Lavender, as well as the other girls, nodded. "Definitely. Oranges, browns, greens, reds. You could easily pull those colors off." she said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. "I do know I want a white dress, so it's really about the bridesmaids dresses, though." she said.

"Yes, about that." Molly said. "Have you picked your bridesmaids yet?"

Hermione nodded. "Ginny is going to be my maid of honor." she said, smiling when she heard the younger girl squeal in delight. "And I want Angie, Katie, Luna, Lavender, and Audrey as my bridesmaids." she said.

"And has Neville chosen his groomsmen?" Molly asked once she finished writing the girls names down.

"I think so. I know he wants Dean to be his best man..."

"Dean? Dean Thomas?" Ginny asked. "He's in England?"

"You know another Dean?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny frowned. "It's just...I thought he was living in Spain now?"

"He was, yes. But he moved back just before the law was announced." Hermione nodded. "I also know he's wanting Seamus, Harry, and Ron as groomsmen, as well as a couple of his cousins, I think."

"Good, good. Then you'll both have the same number of people standing with you." Molly smiled.

"That's what I said when he only mentioned Seamus, Harry, and Ron. I can't have six on my side and he only has four." Hermione said. "Did you two get your color dispute solved, then?" she asked Ginny and Angelina.

"Oh! Yes, we did." Ginny said, grabbing the color chart from behind her. "I want baby blue..."

"...and I want navy blue." Angelina filled in.

* * *

At half past four, the wedding planning was interrupted by the arrival of Percy, who was there to escort Audrey to her flat. The two of them had plans with her parents at six, and wanted to make sure they were on time. Hermione couldn't help roll her eyes as he talked.

 _'Same ol' Percy. Having his day planned down to the second.'_ she thought as she helped clear away all the wedding stuff. After a long day of talking, arguing, and sometimes outright yelling, Lavender and Ron's wedding, Ginny and Oliver's wedding, and the twin's weddings were almost completely planned. Only Audrey and Percy, Hermione and Neville, and Harry and Luna's wedding remained almost completely unplanned.

"Alright, dears." Molly said, hugging Percy and Audrey. "You two have fun, and we'll arrange to meet another time to finish up the planning."

"That'd be lovely, Molly." Audrey smiled. "Bye, everyone." she waved, following as Percy tugged on her arm to pull her out the door.

Molly sighed as the door shut behind the pair. It had been a long, busy, eventful day, and all she wanted was to sit down for a long time. Maybe until the first wedding, which had been decided to be Audrey and Percy's in three weeks. Even though she thought it was fairly fast, she had held her tongue. After all, they had already been together for a while, and neither felt the need to wait much longer to marry.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Molly?" Hermione asked, setting a pile of magazines down on the kitchen table.

"That'd be appreciated, dear. Thank you." she said, taking a seat. "I think we got quite a bit done today, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Absolutely. Especially in the way of the twin's weddings." she said, setting the kettle to boil.

"Oh, if I could just get Fred and Katie to change their colors, though." Molly groaned. Out of all the weddings, Fred and Katie's was shaping up to be the most colorful. Fred didn't care much in the way of the wedding, but he told Katie he did, however, want the colors to be bright. So, going with that, Katie had picked several colors. Fuchsia, a lime green, and a shade of neon yellow, for starts.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, at least Angie is keeping her and George's wedding low key." she said.

"Yes. Thank goodness." Molly sighed. "I just have one more question in the way of the wedding for you, dear. Is your wedding going to be here, or Longbottom Manor?" she asked.

"Oh...uh...I think Augusta said something last night at dinner about possibly using the garden at the Manor." Hermione said, handing Molly a cup of tea. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love." Molly said, patting Hermione's hand. "I think the garden at Longbottom Manor would be just beautiful." she smiled.

The two of them drifted into a comfortable silence after that, each one lost in their own thoughts. Molly was thinking about how, in just under seven months, all of her babies would be married and starting their own families, leaving just her and Arthur at the Burrow. But, she smiled slightly when she thought of all the grandchildren she'd have to spoil in the future.

Hermione, for her part, was thinking about how her life was changing. She never dreamed she'd be planning her wedding so soon, or thinking about the possibility of having children already. But, here she was doing just that, and shockingly enough, she was actually quite excited. This time next year, she'd be a mother. Just thinking that to herself made her stomach flutter with butterflies, and a small smile grace her face.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but nope.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves. Also, thanks for patiently waiting for this. I wanted to update sooner, but some health issues popped up suddenly, and I haven't felt like writing anything. Let's just say I've found out just how much pain I can stand before I turn into a raging harpy. :)**

 **Before you all get on my case for the first part, remember Hermione is a muggleborn.**

 **Anyway. On with the story.**

* * *

Hermione sighed, placing her head in her hand. She was chastising herself, not for buying herself the new mobile phone she was currently holding to one ear, but making the mistake of calling her mother and giving her the number. She had just gotten it yesterday on a spur of the moment trip to muggle London, and already had received almost twenty calls from her parents. Her mother, mostly, called with ideas and suggestions for the wedding, followed by calls from her father promising to get Paul to talk to her about toning down the enthusiasm.

"Yes, Mum, I'm listening." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione, I know you're rolling your eyes, and it's not necessary." Jennifer said, as she sat at her desk in Sydney, staring at a photo of her daughter. "I was merely suggesting you have a destination wedding."

"And I already said that Neville's grandmother, Augusta, has her heart set on us using the Manor, which we are." she said. "If you want a destination wedding, you and Paul have one."

"Oh, I'd love to, but we'll probably just do something simple." Jennifer said. "I was hoping you'd pick that lovely resort we went to that one time in Bora Bora. It'd be just lovely for a wedding. You could have the ceremony on the beach."

"Mum, I want you to listen to me carefully. Neville and I are getting married at Longbottom Manor, in October. _Not_ in Bora Bora on Christmas." Hermione snapped, getting a strange look from a passerby. "Besides, nobody gets married on Christmas. Especially me!"

"Oh, but Hermione..."

"No, Mum! Longbottom Manor in Stratford-upon-Avon in October! Get over it!" she snapped again, resisting the urge to throw her phone a long distance.

Jennifer sighed on the end of the line. She was desperate to be involved in her only biological daughter's wedding, and so far, it seemed her help was not needed. Nor wanted.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be involved in my baby girl's wedding." she said sadly, running her finger over the picture of Hermione. "You know, for the first time since we moved, I'm regretting being so far away from you."

"Mum..." Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I know you want to help me with the wedding. And it's not that I don't appreciate that you want to help, I do. Really. It's just...I'm not coming to Sydney, and I don't see you coming here until the wedding in October. So, we're at an impasse."

"No, we're not. You just leave that to me, love. I'll talk to you soon, sweetheart." Jennifer said, hanging up.

"Mum? Mum? Mum!" Hermione said into the phone, her pulse speeding up when she heard nothing but silence at the other end. Looking at her screen, she was shocked to see 'Call Ended' flashing in front of her. "No!" she squeaked, shaking her phone as if that would help.

Slumping down on the bench she'd been sitting on in the park, she sighed. No good would come from this, if what was happening was what she thought was happening. Looking at her watch, she decided to sit and rest for a bit longer, not needing to be in Diagon Alley for another half hour.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here!" Hermione said, running as fast as she could in her heels down one of the side streets in Diagon Alley. Leaning on Ginny as she tried to catch her breath, she smiled. "Sorry. I got a little...caught up." she apologized.

"Well, you're here now, Hermione, so shall we get a move on?" Molly asked, smiling. "Lavender and her... _mother_ " she said with gritted teeth, "are meeting us there." she added.

"Yes, let's." Ginny said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can go home." she said, walking toward the store.

"Now, I know you'll probably be a bit overwhelmed, but it's alright, dears." Molly said. "After all, if you don't find something you like today, we can always go elsewhere another day."

"Well, we'll just see what we find today." Hermione chimed, trying to be helpful.

As the three got to the dress shop, Hermione felt Ginny come to a stop. Looking at her, she noted Ginny's face was pale, and she looked like she'd throw up at any moment. Turning to Molly, she said, "Uh, why don't you go ahead in and we'll be in in just a moment?"

Molly nodded. "Sure, sure." she said, giving the two a smile before she turned and went in.

"Gin? What is it?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

Ginny shook her head, not taking her eyes off the dress store's window display. "It's...this." she said, pointing to the display. "It's all becoming quite real now, isn't it?" she asked.

"Ginny..."

"I mean, when we were just planning on flowers, and cakes, and locations, it didn't feel real. But now we're here, getting ready to look for wedding dresses, and it's just..."

"It's just hit you that you're really getting married." Hermione nodded. She understood where Ginny was coming from. To Hermione, it hadn't felt real until a few days ago, when she sat on her bed, flipping through a new binder of wedding plans. All at once it hit her, like a freight train, that she was getting married. Not just planning the kind of wedding she'd like one day, but planning a wedding she'd be having soon.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded, taking a deep breath. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy with Oliver, but...this is all real. I'm not a little girl playing pretend wedding anymore. I'm an adult who's getting married for real."

"It seems surreal, right?" Hermione asked, making Ginny nod again.

"Yeah." Ginny said. "Yeah, it does."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend, giving her a tight hug. "Hey. Look on the bright side, Gin. According to the Ministry, there's no one more perfect for you than Oliver."

"Ha. I know. And I love him, Mione, I truly do." Ginny said into her shoulder. "Oh my god!" she suddenly shrieked.

"What?" Hermione asked in alarm, pulling away from her. "What is it?"

"In just under two years, I'm gonna have a baby." Ginny said in shock. "I'm gonna be somebody's mum." she laughed.

Hermione laughed with her, relieved Ginny had cheered up at that thought. Ginny had always dreamed of being a mother. She wanted children more than anything, though not nearly as many as Molly.

"And you'll be brilliant, Gin. I just know it." Hermione smiled.

"Alright." Ginny said, taking a deep breath. "Let's go find my wedding dress."

"And rescue your mum from Lavender and her mother." Hermione added, grabbing Ginny's elbow as they walked toward the store.

* * *

"Jen, love, have you seen my...what's going on?" Paul asked as he entered the bedroom he shared with his fiancée.

Jennifer looked up from where she'd been bent over the bed, packing a suitcase. "I'm going to visit Hermione for a bit. Help with the wedding, meet the family, you know." she smiled. "Oh, where's my blue skirt?" she said to herself, going back to the closet.

Paul looked at the three suitcases she'd packed already, sitting by the bed. "And...just how long is a bit, Jen?" he asked.

"A week or so, I guess." she yelled from the closet. "Aha! Found it." she said, grabbing the blue skirt she'd been searching for and walking back into the bedroom.

"Do you want me to come with you, love?" Paul asked, not really up for a trip to the UK.

Jennifer smiled at him as she waved off his question. "No, no. You have work, and besides, despite what you say, I know you're still fighting off that bug you had last week." she said. "I'll be fine. I didn't have much of a chance to spend some time with her while she was here, so I figured while I'm there, I'll take her out and do some girly stuff with her."

"Uh oh. Should I warn Hermione that 'Hurricane Jen' is coming, or does she know?" he asked, frowning.

"I talked with her a while ago on the phone, so I'm pretty sure she knows. But, don't call her. If she doesn't know, I want to surprise her." she said, giddy with excitement at the thought of surprising her daughter.

Paul nodded as he leaned against the door frame. "Alright. I won't call." he said. "Do you need a ride to the airport, at least?"

"Thank you, but no. I called for a taxi after I booked my flight." she said, zipping her suitcase shut. "But, if you would, you could take my bags to the foyer." she smiled.

"Alright. That I can do." he said, going to pick up her bags. "You know," he groaned as he lifted the two on the floor, "it's a good thing I love you so much." he said.

"I love you, too." Jennifer laughed, pecking him on the cheek as she walked past him.

Entering her living room, Jennifer grabbed her handbag off the coffee table, intending to check she had everything she needed before she left. She was getting more and more excited by the minute at the thought of spending some quality time with her daughter. They hadn't spent a lot of time together since before the two couples moved to Sydney, and Jennifer often talked to Paul about how bad she felt, missing out on her daughter's life the last few years.

"Hello, Jennifer."

Looking up, Jennifer smiled at the two girls standing in the doorway. "Hello, Heather, Sarah. What brings you by?" she asked, going back to her task.

Heather sat on the sofa, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "We both have the day off, so we thought we'd drop by and see if you and Mum wanted to go shopping and maybe grab some lunch?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely. But, I can't." Jennifer said. "My taxi should be getting here soon."

"You going somewhere?" Sarah asked as she saw her father hauling three suitcases down the hallway.

"Uh...I'm just going to visit Hermione for a week or so. Help with the wedding, spend some time with her." she shrugged, not looking up.

"Oh." Heather said. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

Jennifer gave her a look. "Why do you ask?"

Heather shrugged, but it was Sarah that answered. "We just wanted to know she's alright."

"You mean after you two drove her out of my home? Why wouldn't she be?"

"Jennifer, don't be like that." Heather begged, sitting up. Ever since Hermione had gone back to London, Jennifer had been polite to the two of them, like always. Only where Hermione was concerned did the older woman turn sour toward them.

"We realize we screwed up. Royally." Sarah said, sitting beside her sister. "But, you have to give us a break. I mean, being a witch...an _actual_ witch with magical powers was a huge bombshell."

"Yeah. It was a lot to take in." Heather agreed.

"And we behaved horribly, we know. But, we've had some time to think, and it's actually...well..."

"It was really brave of Hermione to let us in on her secret." Heather said.

"Right." Sarah nodded.

"It wasn't brave." Jennifer said, shaking her head. "Hermione told you because it was the only way you'd be allowed to come to the wedding. If you're still going to be invited, that is." she said shrewdly. Getting up, she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled open a hidden compartment on the side. Pulling out a big red book and another big pink book, along with a black book, she walked back over to the two. "Read through these while I'm gone, will you?"

"What is it?" Sarah asked, holding her hand out for the books.

"One is the story of magic. One is the story of Hermione's school, Hogwarts. The other is a special scrapbook I made about Hermione since she left for school." Jennifer said. "Read these, and maybe you'll get a better understanding of things." she said.

"Uh, love? Your taxi's here." Paul said from the doorway.

"Oh, right." Jennifer laughed, grabbing her bag. Kissing Paul, she smiled at him. "I'll see you in a week or so."

Paul nodded, giving her bottom a smack. "Call me when you get there." he said.

"I will." she laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Have a safe trip." he said, holding the door open for her and watching as she walked to the taxi, giving one last wave as she got in.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	25. And Now for Something A Bit Different

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters here. If only I did...**

 **Well, thank you all once again for the reviews, follows, and faves. I never tire of saying that. Whether it's this story, or another of mine, knowing so many of you enjoy what you're reading from me is a great joy of mine.**

 **This is a bit of a filler chapter, I suppose. Nothing too shattering happens here. My muse had an idea and wouldn't let it go until I went with her idea and wrote this. Every now and then, I'll do a chapter about a different character. It's a bit shorter than usual though.**

 **Alright, then. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Lav, you need to lay down the law with Ron."

"About what?" Lavender asked, frowning.

Susan set her cup of tea down and sighed. "About his so-called 'friendship' with Granger. It's not really appropriate, you know."

"Huh? Susan, you're not making any sense. What the hell are you going on about?"

"Their friendship has never exactly been appropriate, Lavender." Susan said, shaking her head. "Don't you remember back in Hogwarts? How he and Potter would always find ways of touching her? I mean, if you're going to marry that man, you need to make sure he knows that he's not to touch Granger in anyway, and that means cutting off that friendship."

Lavender sighed. She knew she didn't have anything to worry about regarding Hermione's relationship with Ron. Or any Weasley, for that matter. Hermione had sat her down not long after she and Neville got back from Sydney, and told her in no uncertain terms that she felt nothing romantic for Ron anymore. Lavender smiled thinking about that conversation.

* * *

 _Lavender had agreed to meet up with Hermione in a small tea shop in muggle London, where they'd be free to talk without gaining unwanted attention from the press who still reported on the trio's every move. Sliding into the booth, she smiled at the curly haired brunette across from her._

 _"Hello, Hermione."_

 _"Hi, Lavender." Hermione smiled back._

 _After an uncomfortable silence set in, Lavender cleared her throat, wanting to get down to why Hermione wanted to talk to her. "So, why'd you want to meet with me?"_

 _Hermione took a deep breath and gave Lavender a little shrug. "I just wanted to make sure there weren't going to be any problems between us, Lavender."_

 _"Problems?"_

 _"Yeah. I don't want there to be an issue on your end about me being around." she said. "I mean, I'm a part of the Weasley's, even if not legally, and I don't want to lose that. It might seem selfish, I know, but that's it."_

 _"Hermione," Lavender sighed, "it's fine. I know you're family to them, and I'm not planning on having you thrown over."_

 _Hermione chuckled at that. "Thanks for that." she said. "I also wanted you to know that whatever was between Ron and myself was over practically right after it started. I mean, I love him, sure, but in the same way I love Harry, and the twins, and the rest of the Weasley's. I promise you have nothing to worry about."_

 _Lavender smiled softly at Hermione. Ron had told her basically the same thing during their first meeting after they were matched. He had laid everything on the line, not wanting to start their relationship off with secrets or ill memories of their past relationship._

 _"I do know that, actually." she said. "Look, I know we didn't get along at Hogwarts, and I take the blame for that. I expected you to be just like me and Parvati. But, you weren't. I foolishly let my first impression of you cloud my judgment through the years, and never gave you a fair chance. And I'm truly sorry for that."_

 _"Lavender, I did the same thing. I never took the time to try with you and Parvati, either."_

 _"Well, how about this. We can't erase the past, but how about we start over for the future?" Lavender asked. Sticking out her hand, she said, "Lavender Marie Brown-soon-to-be-Weasley."_

 _"Hermione Jean Granger-honoraryWeasley-soon-to-be-Longbottom." Hermione said, shaking Lavender's outstretched hand._

 _To Lavender's surprise, she found Hermione to be funny, witty, and more interesting than she thought. She reminded Lavender nothing about the girl she thought she knew back in Hogwarts. She had even offered to help Lavender keep Ron in line when his temper or his mouth got him into trouble with her._

 _"If you don't want to deal with him, you just send him to me. I'll have him sorted in no time."_

 _"Oh? Why's that?"_

 _"Simple. Ron's afraid of me." Hermione smiled, making Lavender laugh._

* * *

Shaking her head, Lavender smiled at Susan.

"You know, Su, as sweet as it is that you're concerned, it's fine." she said.

"But, Lavender..." Susan protested.

"It's fine." Lavender said firmly. "There's nothing between the two of them anymore. Hermione's one of Ron's best friends, and I refuse to make him choose between the two of us." she said. "Besides, I've been getting to know Hermione, and I know that she's crazy about Neville. Now, do me a favor, and let it drop."

Susan sighed, frowning at her friend. "Alright. I'll let it go." she agreed. "For now." she added under her breath.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I just play here from time to time.**

 **Thank you once again for the reviews, follows, and faves. This story, me, or any other story of mine you read, a big thanks.**

 **What! Another update so soon? No, you're not imagining things. What can I say? I was inspired.**

 **That's it for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating, Hermione!" Arthur exclaimed as he was examining her mobile phone under her watchful eye. "But tell me, where do you plug in the cords?" he asked, turning it over and over in his hand.

"It's a mobile phone, Arthur. There aren't any cords." she explained. "Without any cords, I can use it wherever I am." she smiled.

"Well, that's just brilliant." he said. "What muggles won't come up with." he muttered as he handed it back.

"I know. I love the wizarding world, but muggles are so much more advanced than we are. And they're much more open minded than wizards are." Hermione said, smiling a bit.

"Oh?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I mean, most wizards and witches have never heard of a telly, microwaves, rollerblades, bicycles, or flown in an airplane. Or even been on a rollercoaster, for that matter. They're simply too scared to try muggle things, or like some purebloods and think muggle culture is beneath them." she said. "Plus, muggles have mobile phones, computers, sound machines...well, I could go on and on." she smiled.

"What are rollerblades, Hermione?" Arthur asked.

"Uh...they're a kind of boot that have four wheels all in a row on the bottom, and you skate on them." she said. "Kind of like ice skates, but with wheels."

"And you have a pair of these roller things, do you?" he asked in curiosity.

Hermione nodded, giving him a smile. "Oh, yeah. I used to love going rollerblading. If you want, I can dig them out of storage." she said.

"Would you really? I'd love to get a look at those." he said excitedly. Before he could continue, a voice sounded from the direction of the shed door, making them both turn.

"Hey, Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Uh...Hannah floo called just now. You're needed at the Leaky Cauldron." he said.

Immediately Hermione's stomach dropped. Slumping on the chair she'd been sitting in, she gave Harry her best smile. "Alright. Thanks, Harry."

"Sure. Well, I'm off to Luna's. See you later." he said, turning.

"Tell her I said hello." she said. "Oh, and make sure you tell her I'm free on Tuesday to go dress shopping with her." she added.

Harry nodded as he waved over his shoulder. "Sure thing. See you."

"Well, guess I better get going, too." Hermione said, standing.

"Hermione, is everything okay? You got a funny look on your face when Harry gave you that message." Arthur said.

"Um...well...my mum's in town." she said, grimacing. "She came to help with the wedding, and..."

"Ah. I see. A bit overzealous?" he asked, nodding.

"Kind of." she lied. "Well, I'll see you later, I guess." she said, turning and walking slowly into the house. Seeing Molly sitting on the sofa and working on her knitting, she gave her a little wave. "I'll see you later, Molly."

"Where are you off to, dear?" she asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron." she said, hoping Molly didn't ask why.

"Well, tell Neville I said hello, dear." she smiled.

Hermione bit her lower lip. The way she saw it, she had two options. Either she could let Molly believe she was going to see Neville, and risk Arthur mentioning her mother later, or she could just go ahead and tell Molly the truth. And being like a second mother, Hermione hated lying to Molly.

"Uh, I'm not going to see Neville, actually." she said. "My mother's in town." she said, biting the bullet.

"Oh? How lovely!" Molly smiled. "Do invite her to dinner this evening, won't you?"

"Sure thing. Bye, Molly." she said, tossing down the floo powder as she stepped in, calling out, "The Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

Gracefully stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron's floo as she wiped the soot off her clothing, Hermione smiled at Hannah, who was working behind the bar. Hannah waved back and pointed toward a corner booth, where Hermione looked and saw what she knew to be the back of her mother's head. Taking a deep breath, she walked over slowly, feeling as if she were heading for the gallows.

"Hi, mum." she said, stepping up beside the table.

Jennifer turned her head, flashing her white teeth at her daughter. "Hermione!" she exclaimed, sliding out of the booth and embracing her. "You look great, honey."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled, sitting down across from her mother as she sat back down. "You, as well."

Jennifer ran a hand down her hair, smoothing it down. "Thank you." she said.

"So, how'd you know you could get in touch with me here?" Hermione asked, waving toward the restaurant.

"Well, I didn't, actually. It was more of a hunch, I guess." Jennifer said with a shrug. "I know you're well known in your world, and I thought someone would know how to find you."

"Oh. That was pretty smart, mum." Hermione said in surprise.

"Well, where do you think your brains come from?" Jennifer asked cheekily, smiling at her daughter. "Now, why didn't you seem surprised to see me, dear?"

"Our last conversation, for one. And...well...daddy called to warn me." she said, shrugging.

"That man. I swear." Jennifer groused, a scowl on her face. "I wanted to surprise you, and he just had to ruin it."

"Ah, I see divorce bitterness has set in." Hermione said in a flat tone. Deciding to get her mother out of her mood, she said, "So, do you want to eat here, or would you rather come shopping with me? We can go into Diagon Alley first, and then maybe..."

"Oh! Do they have a Harrods there?" Jennifer asked excitedly, gathering her handbag and sunglasses off the seat next to her. She was looking forward to seeing Diagon Alley again, having been just the once for a brief time before Hermione's second year at Hogwarts.

"Uh...no. Sorry." Hermione said, standing next to her mother.

"That's alright, dear." Jennifer said, waving off her daughter's apology. "We can go to Harrods later. After all, I'm here for a week, so we have plenty of time." she said, smiling brightly before she turned to head to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Yay." Hermione said quietly to herself, slumping as she walked to join her mother. Taking her wand out of her pocket, she tapped the bricks and waited as they moved. Giving Hannah a final wave, she grabbed her mother's arm and walked her through.

* * *

"Oh, my." Jennifer said in awe. "This is...well, magical, for lack of a better word."

Hermione laughed at her mother's unintentional pun. "Well, that was only entering Diagon Alley, mum. Wait until you see everything else." she smiled. "Now, first off, I'd take you to the twins' shop, but they're closed for the week. So, that'll have to wait until you're here for the wedding."

"That's fine, Hermione. It's not like I have to see everything in one week." Jennifer said. "What's that big white building down there?"

"Uh...Gringott's bank." Hermione answered. "Oh, and there's Fortescue's." she said, nodding toward the ice cream parlor.

"And they sell...ice creams, right?" Jennifer asked, trying to remember.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, yes, they do." she said. "We'll stop there on the way back, mum."

The two of them walked arm in arm through Diagon Alley, Hermione pointing out the sights and Jennifer taking them in hungrily. She'd heard about Diagon Alley numerous times over the years, but had only been here the once. It reminded her of the places she used to imagine growing up in when she was a child. It was like something straight out of a fairytale, with it's bright colors and magical happenings. It was absolutely fascinating to her. With the owl emporium, the apothecary, several bookstores, the broom store, and every other store, there was nothing that didn't fascinate her.

Jennifer also got to see Hermione in her world for once. She knew her daughter was a hero, which made her a celebrity, in this world. But, knowing about it, and reading articles about it, were nothing compared to seeing it. Hermione was constantly having people shouting for her, moving out of their way, nudging one another as she passed, and even had a few children asking for her autograph. Jennifer always wanted big things for her daughter. What mother didn't? But, she always thought more along the lines of being a doctor, or lawyer, or even a dentist like she was. Being someone with a large circle of friends. Having a nice house, with a handsome husband and a couple of children. Accolades and admiration. But, she had to give Hermione credit. Her daughter _was_ becoming a doctor, she had the group of friends, she would soon be living in a manor, and Neville was quite attractive. And she was admired by many. All she was missing was the children, and Jennifer's vision of her future would be complete.

Or, it would be, anyway, after the wedding.

* * *

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Molly's invited you to the Burrow for dinner tonight." Hermione said later as she and her mother walked through muggle London.

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "But, don't feel you have to come, or anything. I mean, you're probably tired, and want to get back to your hotel." she added hastily and with a hopeful tone.

"Oh, no, I'd love to. After everything you've told me about the Burrow? I'm not passing this up." Jennifer said, smiling at her daughter.

Hermione let out a low whimper, resisting the urge to stomp her foot. "Alright, then." she said weakly. "Dinner's usually at half six, so we need to get moving."

"Okay." her mother agreed happily. "Oh, do we have time to take a taxi back to my hotel so I can drop my bags off?" she asked.

"No need." Hermione said. Looking around, she pulled her mother into a nearby alley, making sure she was fairly well hidden. Waving her wand, she shrunk her mother's shopping bags and gently put them into Jennifer's handbag, thankful for once that she carried a big bag.

"Well, wasn't that helpful?" Jennifer giggled, looking in her bag at the shopping bags that now lay beside her coin purse.

"It tends to be, yes." Hermione shrugged. "Alright, let's go. I always try and help Molly with dinner if I'm there." she said, grabbing her mother's arm.

"And are we going to be taking that tube thingy?" Jennifer asked in confusion.

Hermione smiled, knowing her mother was referring to apparating, which Hermione always described as being sucked through a tube. She mentally compared her mother's magical confusion with the one wizards usually had toward muggle things.

"Kind of. Hang on tight. I don't want to leave a piece of you behind." she said.

Jennifer's eyes went wide as her head snapped to the left, looking at her daughter. " _WHAT?_ " she shrieked just before Hermione turned on the spot, taking them to the Burrow. As they landed near the Burrow, she felt Hermione holding her arm as she fell to her knees.

"Oh, sorry, mum." Hermione winced. "I probably should of warned you most people throw up after their first time doing that." she said, looking away from her mother.

"Thank you, dear." Jennifer croaked between bouts of vomiting.

"But, on the bright side, I think you came through in one piece." Hermione said cheerily.

Jennifer groaned, feeling her stomach revolting even more at that bit of information. Internally, however, Hermione chuckled a little to herself. She knew it was wrong, but she was getting a kind of perverse pleasure out of her mother's torment.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters. It's JK Rowling's world, I just rent space here.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, for following, and for adding this to your faves. It makes me happy that so many of you enjoy this.**

 **So, I tried to make this as funny as I could. I've been having a bit of a bad week, so I tried to put myself in a funny mood. Really hope I succeeded and make a couple of you laugh.**

 **Anyway...go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"You just have a seat, dear, and I'll get you something for your stomach." Molly said as she helped Jennifer shakily walk to the kitchen table, taking a seat in one of the mismatched chairs.

"Oh, that's alright, Molly. I'm sure it'll pass." she said.

"Nonsense. Why sit and suffer when a dose of stomach reliever will have you feeling tip top in no time?" Molly asked, ducking into the pantry where she kept her potions.

"Well...alright, I guess." Jennifer said weakly, not in the mood to protest.

"Don't feel bad." Molly said, coming back with a little bottle of a clear potion. "Everyone feels sick their first time riding side-along. Even witches and wizards." she said, pouring a dose and handing it to Jennifer.

"Really?" she asked, skeptically, downing the potion.

"Of course." Molly nodded. "My first time was a real mess. Of course, I was pregnant at the time, so it was doubly horrible. Arthur and I had gone to visit his mother to tell her the news, and as soon as we landed, I fertilized her prized azalea's. Poor things died not long after, but she was so thrilled at the news that she was going to be a granny, she didn't care. Surprisingly enough." she said with a laugh.

Jennifer watched her with wide eyes as Molly rambled, going back to fixing dinner. Jennifer was in awe at the rolling pin that was rolling the dough itself, as well as the spoon stirring the pot by itself.

"Oh." she said distractedly. "Uh...Hermione tells me she's getting married at Longbottom Manor?"

"Lovely property." Molly smiled. "It's very picturesque. Really, it's ideal for a wedding. Especially once all the trees start turning in the autumn." she said. "Have you been there yet?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, not yet. Hermione said we'd visit tomorrow." she said.

Molly chuckled a bit, shaking her head. "That should be interesting." she said under her breath. "That sounds like it'll be fun." she said loud enough for Jennifer to hear her.

"I think so." Jennifer nodded. "Granted, I've never been to a manor before...well, except for when we used to take Hermione to visit those Stately homes, I mean." she said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like Augusta's place." Molly said.

"About that. What's Augusta like?" she asked

Molly chuckled, wiping her hands on her apron. "Well..."

* * *

"So, she's staying a whole week, huh?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione hid behind Arthur's shed.

Hermione nodded, picking at the grass. "Oh, yeah. And, she's got a whole list of things she wants us to do together." she said. "It'll be a fun mother/daughter bonding week!" she added in a high pitched imitation of her mother.

Ginny laughed. "I'm sorry, Mione. What's she got planned, do you know?"

"Well," Hermione sighed, "first up, she wanted to visit Diagon Alley, which is where we spent the morning."

"Oh." Ginny said. "And how'd that go?"

"About as well as you can imagine. I had to pull her out of every shop, Gin." she said, thumping her head back against the shed. "She wanted to see everything. And I mean everything. I even had to stop her from going into Gringott's." she said.

"Well, thank Merlin for that. I don't imagine your mum would be too pleased to find out that you're still enemy number three with the goblins." Ginny chuckled.

"No, I doubt it." Hermione chuckled, her spirits rising. "She also wants me to take her to see Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts, and Godric's Hollow." she said. "Merlin, she even wants to see the Ministry, and meet Kingsley."

"Seriously?"

Hermione nodded. "Yep." she said, popping the 'p'. "Get this. She asked if I could arrange for her to tour Azkaban."

Ginny gasped. "What?"

"Uh-huh."

"Uh...no offense or anything, Mione, but is she nuts? Nobody goes for a tour of Azkaban."

"I know. And I told her that. She seems to think my status here grants me access to anything, and anybody, at anytime."

"Well, you have to admit that most of the time it does."

"Yeah, but...Azkaban? Gin, I've been to Azkaban once before, and I'm not going back for a visit."

"When were you there?" Ginny asked, frowning in confusion.

"Every Healer-in-training is required to visit Azkaban with their supervisor, to learn how to do the prisoner's monthly health checks." Hermione said. "But, trust me, once was enough. I saw things there I'd rather forget." Hermione said. "Plus, if I took Mum to visit, I'd be tempted to leave her there." she added in a deadpan voice.

Ginny burst out laughing. "Oh, Hermione. Surely it isn't that bad."

"We'll see. Not to mention, I still have to introduce her to Augusta, and I know, I just... _know_...that's going to be a disaster." Hermione groaned. "I mean, can you imagine old fashioned Augusta Longbottom meeting my mother, who believes in free love?"

"Oh, my."

"Yeah. Augusta's gonna feed my mother to her vulture."

* * *

"There you are, love." Jennifer said, smiling as Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, just outside." Hermione said, sitting next to her mother. "You remember Ginny, right?"

"Of course. How are you, Ginny?" Jennifer asked, sipping her tea.

"Fine, thanks." Ginny said. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Granger."

"Oh, please call me Jennifer." she said. "Mrs. Granger reminds me of my mother-in-law." she said with a tight smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes next to her mother. "Mum, don't start. Granny Granger was a nice lady." she sighed.

"No, she wasn't, love." Jennifer said. "She was a horrid old woman, who lived to make my life miserable. And, as far as I'm concerned, the less said about her the better."

"No problem, mum." Hermione said. "Uh...do you need any help, Molly?" she asked, hoping her mother would drop the subject of Granny Granger.

"Well, if you'd like, you can make the cake for dessert, dear." Molly smiled.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Hermione exclaimed, her face breaking out in a wide smile as she jumped up and joined Molly at the counter. Reaching over for one of the aprons hanging off a hook, she pulled it over her head, asking, "What kind are we having?"

"I thought we'd have carrot cake today." the Weasley matriarch said. "That is if it's okay with you, Jennifer?"

"I absolutely adore carrot cake." Jennifer said.

* * *

Half an hour into dinner, Hermione had relaxed a lot more. So far, her mother hadn't said anything else too embarrassing after they all sat at the table. She was just thankful that Fred and George were out of town with their fiancée's for the week. Just the thought of her mother and the twins in the same vicinity filled her with a sense of dread.

"I've never been to Australia. Always wanted to go, though." Audrey said.

Jennifer wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Oh, it's beautiful there." she smiled. "Of course, if you visit, it'd be wise to wait until tourist season is over." she added, taking a sip of her tea.

"Mum," Hermione said, again rolling her eyes, "it's Australia. It's _always_ tourist season."

"Well...I suppose you're right, dear." Jennifer said. "But, if you do visit, make sure you visit a place called BARE. It's this little cabana on the beach. But the owners of the cabana also own quite a large portion of that section of beach, and turned it into a nude beach." she laughed.

"Mum!" Hermione hissed as several people spit out their drinks.

Jennifer looked at her daughter, who was bright red. "What?"

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." Bill said, coughing. "They have nude beaches in Australia?" he asked.

"I didn't even know those were a thing." Audrey said as she stared wide eyed at Jennifer.

"Oh, yes." Jennifer nodded. "And I tell you, it's so freeing to just...have the sun caress you all over."

"MUM! For the love of god, stop talking!" Hermione exclaimed, her face hidden behind her hands.

"I'm a bit lost, dears." Molly said, looking confused at her children. "What's a nude beach?"

"Oh, my god." Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry groaned. The four of them had taken a short holiday just after Hermione and Ginny graduated, and had spent some of that on a nude beach in Italy. Needless to say, none of them wanted to explain that to Molly.

"Uh...Mum...it's a uh...it's where you go...and you...there's no..." Percy stammered, trying to explain, but not wanting to explain, to his mother what a nude beach was.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Bill said, sighing. "It's a part of the beach where you don't wear clothes, Mum." he said.

"Man, the twin's picked the wrong week to go on holiday, huh." Audrey said with a look of glee. She knew they would have loved hearing about Hermione's mum at a nude beach.

"WHAT?" Molly shouted. "And have any of you been to one of these beaches?" she asked. At that question, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fleur, Bill, and surprisingly Percy ducked down in their seats, not looking anywhere except the table. "PERCY? BILL? RONALD?" she exclaimed, grabbing her chest in shock. "GINEVRA WEASLEY! YOU DIDN'T!"

"Well...it was on holiday." Ginny said weakly, turning bright red. "Besides, Harry and Hermione were there, too!" she said.

"Ginny!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed together, looking at her incredulously.

"Hey, if I'm going down, I'm taking everybody with me!" she yelled.

"You took my sister...my baby sister...to a nude beach?" Bill asked, glaring at Harry. "Were you two still together then?" he asked.

"Well...yeah. And yeah." Harry nodded, shrugging.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, POTTER!" Bill shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HER! I SWEAR!" Harry shouted, jumping up and running around the table.

As Bill and Harry ran around the table, yelling back and forth at each other, Jennifer just sat there watching wide eyed, slowly eating her dinner. From what she had seen so far, Hermione couldn't have chosen a better second family to be a part of.

"Thanks a bunch, Mum." Hermione said sarcastically.

"What?" she asked, innocently. "I was just giving sweet little Audrey some travel tips." she smiled.

"Yeah, but couldn't you tell her the nude beach stuff in private?" Hermione asked. "Or just said it was a nice little beach-y bar or something?"

"WILLIAM! HARRY!" Molly stood, still yelling at the two as Bill continued chasing Harry through the fields. "STOP THAT AT ONCE OR NO DESSERT!" she yelled.

"SORRY, MUM, BUT I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Bill yelled back, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"HELP ME! HERMIONE! RON! SOMEBODY!" Harry yelled as he backtracked to the yard.

"AHHHH!" Bill yelled, tackling Harry and sitting on his back as he began banging Harry's head into the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" Harry yelled, throwing Bill off his back.

"ARTHUR WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING!" Molly yelled, looking at her husband.

"Right, Mollywobbles." Arthur said, sending a stinging jinx at the two as they wrestled on the ground.

"OUCH!" "SHIT!" the two yelled as they felt the jolt hit them, springing apart.

"NOW, GET OVER HERE, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Molly yelled, pointing to the table.

"Uh...why is Bill trying to kill Harry?" a voice asked from down the table.

* * *

As one, the entire family, and Jennifer, turned their head to the end of the table. Staring at the commotion with the same wide eyes as everyone else was Charlie.

"Charlie!" Molly exclaimed, going over to hug him. "I wasn't expecting you until later in the week." she said.

"Well...I had a few extra days off, so I figured that instead of sitting around my cabin, I'd come here a bit earlier than planned." he said. "Hello, everyone. And...strange lady I've never met." he smiled, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Charlie, this is my mum, Jennifer. Mum, this is the prodigal Weasley, Charlie." Hermione smiled. "He lives in Romania."

"Oh, sounds fascinating." she said, smiling at Charlie.

"It is. He works with dragons." Ron said around a mouth of food.

"Oh? And what's that like?" Jennifer asked in a seductive voice, looking at Charlie through her lashes.

"Alright. That's enough!" Hermione yelled, standing. "I think we're gonna be going. Thank you for dinner, Molly." she smiled.

"You're welcome, dear." Molly smiled.

"Mum. Now." Hermione said, grabbing her mother's arm and hauling her out of the chair. "We'll take a short walk and then I'll take you back to your hotel." she said through gritted teeth as they walked toward the road.

"Hermione, stop pulling at me." Jennifer said, trying to wrangle her arm out of her daughter's grip. "That was very rude, just dragging me away from the table. Not to mention extremely uncalled for and embarrassing." she said after they were outside the wards, walking down the dirt road.

Hermione stopped and turned to her mother with a glare. "You wanna talk embarrassing? How about first inciting an argument? Or in the kitchen earlier, bringing up Granny Granger and how you thought she was such a bitch? Or just now, and FLIRTING WITH A MAN YOUNG ENOUGH TO BE YOUR SON! My god, mum, don't you ever act normal?" Hermione asked, flinging her hands into the air.

"Oh? And what exactly is normal, Hermione?" Jennifer asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, mum, but how many other mother's do you know that talk about nude beaches, or ask their daughter's friends' mum's if their husband was hung like a horse, and then, in front of said friends, recommend said mother look into getting the Kama Sutra?" Hermione asked, bringing up an earlier incident that happened while she was icing the carrot cake.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking that after seven children, maybe they'd like to spice things up. Sex is an important part of marriage, Hermione." she said condescendingly.

"Yeah, it's just a shame you don't think marriage is an important part of marriage." Hermione said in a mocking tone.

Jennifer sighed. "Hermione, one, you're not married yet, so don't talk about things you don't understand. And, two, you're not norm..." she said, stopping herself from finishing that sentence.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she stared at her mother, knowing exactly what she was going to say. She would have liked to say it wasn't painful, but it was. It was extremely painful, as evidenced by the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry, love." Jennifer said. "I didn't mean..." she started, but cut herself off when Hermione disapparated. "Wait! You can't leave me here! Hermione!" she yelled into the air.

Meanwhile, while Hermione was standing at the end of Neville's driveway, wiping her eyes as she pulled her wand out and sent a patronus to Harry, asking if he'd get her mother back to her hotel. She had enough for one night, and wasn't going to dwell on leaving her standing in the middle of the road. After what her mother said, she wasn't going to feel guilty about wanting some space.

"No problem, Hermione." Harry's stag said as it drifted in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, she started walking up the driveway. All she wanted right now was a cuddle from her fiancée.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **I thought that was a good place to stop, or we'd be getting into the next chapter.**

 **In other news, I am on a roll. Two chapters of two stories in about three hours. I'm bringing it back - BOOYAH!**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, for following, or for favoriting. Means a lot, you guys.**

 **So, we're all pretty much in agreement that Hermione's mum is awful, yeah? Well...remember the saying 'It's always darkest just before dawn' for the future. I tried to give a bit of insight into her behavior in this, but I don't know much about psychology, and it's not easy to get a good grasp on it in three days or so online.**

 **Anyway, enough of me. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Harry slowly walked out of the Burrow's wards, looking for where Hermione's mum was. Spotting her walking up the dirt road, Harry jogged to catch up to her.

"Mrs. Granger! Wait, Mrs. Granger!" he yelled, running up to her.

Jennifer turned around in surprise, hearing her name being called. She smiled a bit seeing Harry running toward her.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, trying to wipe her eyes without him seeing.

"Uh...Mione asked if I'd make sure you got back to hotel alright." he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to ignore the tear tracks he saw on her face.

Jennifer sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Well...at least she wanted me to be safe, even if she is mad at me." she said. "Your help would be appreciated, Harry. After all, I'm not sure I'm up for walking back to London."

"Uh...well...we'll walk a bit further, and I'll take you side-along after we're out of view of the muggles." he said, giving her a small smile as they continued walking up the road.

Jennifer nodded. "That's fine." she said.

"May I ask why Mione's not taking you back?" Harry asked curiously.

Letting out another sigh, Jennifer glanced at Harry. "I stuck my foot in my mouth, that's why." she said. "I don't know if you noticed, Harry, but my daughter is nothing like me, and I'm certainly nothing like her."

Harry nodded. "I did notice, actually. I mean, no offense or anything, but you and Mione are like night and day." he said.

"Oh, I know that." she nodded. "We've never been much alike. I'm more...free, for lack of a better word...and Hermione's always been a bit more tightly wound. She takes more after Maureen, as ironic as that is." she snorted inelegantly.

"Oh...I'm sure you two have some things in common." Harry said, trying to help.

"No, we don't. Except our hair color, you'd never know we were mother and daughter." Jennifer said sadly. "And that's okay. Really." she added. "Even if we weren't your average mother and daughter, I always considered us friends, at least."

"Well...that's nice." Harry said, unsure what else to say.

"And maybe that's the problem with us. I tried more to be her friend than her mother, and it's all gone to shit." she said. "You see, Harry, once I found out I couldn't have more children, I thought that was a good thing. I could go back to how I was before I was pregnant - carefree, fun, wild, basically. I mean, I had Hermione when I was twenty, so I always imagined myself being the young, fun kind of mother. I never intended to be _my_ mother, certainly, only I think I've gone too far in the other direction." she said.

"Huh?"

"My mother was extremely strict, no fun, hell, I don't think the woman ever smiled or laughed." Jennifer said. "And I always told myself that I'd _never_ be like that. I wanted to be the cool mum, and that's who I became." she sniffled. "And I think in doing that, I've pushed my daughter away."

"Is this because of what happened at dinner?" Harry asked. "Cause, aside from Bill trying to kill me, I think that's one of the most fun Weasley dinner's I've been to in a while." he said with a smile.

Jennifer gave a little laugh. "Not entirely, no." she said. "Granted, that didn't help, but...I may have said something a bit insensitive to Hermione after we left, which caused her to leave me here."

"Oh, well...knowing Mione like I do, I'm sure you two can patch things up once she calms down. I know how Mione's temper gets." he said, smiling.

Thinking it was unlikely, but holding out hope, Jennifer shrugged. "We'll see." she said.

* * *

Hermione was having a bit of a better time than her mother, that was for sure. After arriving at Neville's, the two of them had retired to his rooms, they curled up on his sofa and he held her while she worked through her emotions.

"Maybe," she sighed after ranting for twenty minutes, "maybe it's just time I cut my losses." she said, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief he handed her.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Maybe it's time I step back from my family, Neville. Only have a relationship with mum over the phone, and in letters."

"Hermione, love, I know your family is...unique, for lack of a better word...but, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not really. I mean, if you saw the absolute chaos she caused at the Weasley's tonight, plus how she was acting earlier, you'd agree with me." she said.

"Well...I don't..."

"She was just _so embarrassing_ , Neville!" she groaned. "She recommended that now that all of her children were going to be married and out of the house, Molly and Arthur should invest in a copy of the Kama Sutra. She asked Molly if Arthur was, and I quote, 'hung like a horse'. Merlin, Neville, she even hit on Charlie!"

"Really?" he asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yeah. And that was the final straw for me. I dragged her out of there, and told her off once we were outside the wards. It was just insulting. Not only to me, but to daddy, as they're still married legally, and to Paul." she said. "Then, after I yelled at her over the Kama Sutra incident, she told me that I didn't understand how sex is an important part of marriage because I wasn't married, and that was it for me." she said.

"I'm sorry, lo..."

"I mean, how can she say something like that to me, when I was more of an adult at fifteen than she's ever been!" Hermione shouted, flinging her arms up and nearly hitting Neville in the nose. "And she's only gotten worse as she's gotten older. More and more it's like she's the child and I'm the parent."

"Hermione..."

"And you know what's ironic? We're in no way related, yet, but I'm more like Maureen than my own mother." Hermione sighed, not knowing that at that moment, her mother was relaying the same thought to Harry.

"Hermione," Neville started, "maybe...maybe you should give it another chance with your mother." he said. "No, don't say anything, but listen for a moment, alright?" he asked when she opened her mouth to interrupt. At her nod, he continued. "You told me that Jennifer had you when she was twenty, right?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"And you also told me a bit about her mother, your grandmother Barbra, right?" he asked.

Hermione snorted. "Gods. Grammy Barb was a nightmare. In all the time I knew her before she died, I never saw her laugh." she said. "She was an absolute horrible woman."

"Uh-huh." Neville nodded. "And think for a moment about your mother being raised by her, and then getting out on her own."

Hermione thought about what Neville was saying. If Grammy Barb was as horrible to her mother growing up as she was to Hermione when she visited...

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Maybe when Jennifer was younger, she vowed not to turn into her mother, but took it to the extreme." he said with a shrug.

"Maybe." she shrugged. "I mean, mum was never like a mum to me. She was always more of that one friend almost everyone has, who's a bit inappropriate, and you can't remember why you're friends with them."

"So, maybe the problem is that Jennifer never found a balance between 'mother' and 'friend', and still hasn't. Especially if she's noticed that you're more like Maureen, too." he said.

Hermione sighed and turned to glare at Neville. "I really hate you right now, you know." she said playfully. "Just as I was prepared to cut ties, you come along and make perfect sense." she said.

Neville barked out a laugh, pulling her into his side. "You're welcome." he said, chuckling.

"How'd you get so smart about this stuff, anyway?" she asked.

Neville shrugged. "I read some of those psychology books muggles have." he said with a blush.

Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I think you're very sweet, Neville Longbottom." she smiled.

Neville wrapped his arms around her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Pulling back, he laughed a bit. "Besides, your mum still has to meet Gran."

Hermione burst out laughing at that, which turned into a squeal as he pulled her onto his lap.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obisidian**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, for following, and for adding this to your favorites.**

 **So...been a while, huh? I'm so, so sorry about that. But, between my new medication that makes me extremely sleepy and a bout of writer's block, I had difficulty getting this done.**

 **I think this chapter was supposed to be the dinner and the meeting of Augusta and Jennifer, but my muse went a different direction. If you'll recall, Hermione's mother wanted a tour of the wizarding world, and she's going to get her wish. I also wanted to show Hermione giving her mother another** **chance.**

 **Alright. Off we go. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, this is...different." Jennifer said as she and Hermione stopped at the muggle entrance to St. Mungo's. "Uh...is this how you get to work everyday, love?" she asked, staring at the mannequin in the window of an old store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd.

"No." Hermione answered, shaking her head before giving her staff code to the mannequin. "This is the muggle entrance for visitor's, not staff. Just step through the window." she said, giving Jennifer a slight shove through the window. "I usually just apparate to Diagon Alley, or use the floo. But, I thought we'd go this way since it's my day off. Besides, visitor's aren't allowed in the staff lounge, which is where I come out." she said, handing her mother a visitor's pass.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense, I suppose." Jennifer said. Looking around the reception area, she frowned. Wasn't this supposed to be a hospital? Yet, judging by the faded paint, the old rickety chairs, and the torn copies of magazines strewn about, it didn't look like a hospital. Or a very good one, anyway. "Uh...this is very...hmmm." she said.

"I know...it's awful down here. But don't judge the rest of the hospital by the reception area, Mum." Hermione said. "Past the Welcome Witch is the emergency room. And to the right is the Artifact Accidents ward. That's for things like your wand backfiring, or a cauldron exploding goo all over you. Things that are fairly simple to treat, if a bit complicated. And if you turn left from where we entered, you'll come to the staff lounge, but we'll skip all that. We'll take the stairs instead of the lift." she said, grabbing her mother's elbow to steer her to the stairs. "The board has been saying they plan on redecorating the reception area, and I hope it's soon. Although, they've been saying that since before I started here, if you listen to Healer Dolores, anyway." she added as they walked to the first floor.

"Creature induced injuries." Jennifer read on the sign beside the door to the first floor. "Oh, my. That sounds ominous." she said.

"Oh, no. It's just for snake bites, or if you're bitten by pixies, or werewolves. That kind of thing." Hermione said, waving her hand as if it wasn't a big deal. "This is also where the Dai Llewellyn Ward is. They take care of the more serious cases." she said. "Alright, moving on. Up the stairs we go." she said, pointing upwards.

"I hope all of your wards aren't like that, love. You might be an adult, but I don't like thinking of you working somewhere dangerous." Jennifer said as they climbed the stairs.

"I promise, not everything is like that. Besides, it's not really all that dangerous for the Healers who work there." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You said people who were bitten by werewolves were treated there, Hermione." Jennifer exclaimed, stopping to look at her daughter. "Now, while I don't claim to know all there is about magical creatures, I do know that even in muggle literature, werewolves are dangerous, so I can't imagine what they're like _here_ , where they really do exist." she said.

"Mum, I assure you, there are protocols in place for dangerous patients. Or for those who are potentially dangerous." Hermione said. "Don't worry."

"I'm your mother, Hermione, I'll never not worry." Jennifer said softly, reaching out to cup Hermione's cheek. "So, what's next?" she asked after a moment, clearing her throat.

"Well, next up we have..."

"Magical Bugs?" Jennifer finished, reading the sign outside the door again. "What's that for?"

"Things like Spattergroit, Scrofungulus, or Dragon Pox, which is similar to chicken pox." Hermione answered. "It's mostly a children's ward, though. That's one of the wards I'm hoping I'll be assigned once my internship is completed." she said.

"Does having had the chicken pox when you were a child mean you're immune to this Dragon Pox?" Jennifer asked curiously.

Hermione hesitated in telling her mother the truth, but eventually shook her head. "No. There is no way to be one hundred percent immune to it, unfortunately. The only way to be _slightly_ immune to it, however, is to have had it before and survived. And that rarely happens, as the Dragon Pox has a very high death toll. It's one of those diseases that you only have something like a one in one thousand chance of surviving it." she said.

"Well...I hope you'll rethink your wanting to work in this ward, love." Jennifer said, although, knowing her daughter the way she did, knew that wasn't going to happen.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe." she said, although doubting it. "Okay, moving on." she said, nodding up the stairs and giving her mother a little push. "On the third floor is..."

"Potion and Plant Poisoning." Jennifer finished as they stopped outside the door. "What? Like poison ivy, or something?" she asked, frowning.

"Well...I suppose. But also if you come into contact with a potion or plant that makes you giggle uncontrollably, or vomit at regular intervals, for instance." Hermione answered, chuckling at the grimace that appeared on her mother's face.

"How...fascinating." Jennifer said, feeling a bit sick at that image. "Let's keep going, shall we?" she asked, moving up the stairs.

Hermione giggled as she watched her mother move at quite a quick pace away from the third floor. Jogging a bit to catch up, she took a deep breath as she and Jennifer stopped on the landing outside the door to the fourth floor.

"Spell Damage?" Jennifer asked curiously. "What's that?"

"Uh...it's complicated, Mum." Hermione answered. "This is my floor, actually. I work in here, so I'll give you a tour real quick. Just...don't ask too many questions, alright? Some of our patients are a bit sensitive." she asked, her hand on the knob. Despite being fond of her, Hermione silently hoped that Agnes wasn't out wandering the corridors during their visit.

Jennifer nodded once, looking at her daughter in confusion, wondering what she meant. "Alright, dear." she said, following Hermione into the ward.

"Also, don't go too far away from me. Through those doors," Hermione said, nodding to the end of the hall on the right, "is the Janus Thickey Ward, or the mental ward, as it were."

Jennifer nodded, turning her head in that direction. "Okay, Hermione." she answered, now wondering why Hermione got a sad look on her face when she mentioned the ward.

"Well, Hermione, I didn't expect to see you here." a voice said from their left. "I thought you were off all week."

"I am, I am." Hermione nodded with a chuckle. "I'm just here to give my mother a tour of the place." she said. "Mum, this is Maggie, another intern here. Maggie, this is Jennifer Granger, my mother." she said.

"Oh! This is a pleasure, indeed." Maggie said excitedly. "Imagine. Getting to meet the woman who gave us this treasure!" she laughed, throwing one arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I swear, Mrs. Granger, if your daughter weren't set on marrying that delicious piece of meat Neville, I'd snatch her up for myself." Maggie laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Jennifer laughed along with Maggie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maggie." Despite knowing that Harry and Ron were her oldest friends, not to mention the closest, and that she counted them and the Weasley's as family, it was good to see that she had friends outside the large group. And, she didn't discount Maggie simply because she was Hermione's co-worker. After all, one of her nearest and dearest friends, more like a sister, actually, was a woman she attended university with many, many years ago.

"Uh...would you hang on a moment, Mum? I just have something I need to take care of really quickly." Hermione said. Not waiting for her mother's answer, she turned and went over to the window, grabbing the elbow of the man wearing a pair of brightly colored gold pajamas.

"Who's that Hermione's talking to?" Jennifer asked Maggie as she watched Hermione begin guiding the man down the hall.

"Oh. That's Gilderoy. He's perfectly harmless, don't worry. He just likes to wander about and talk to people." Maggie said, sadly smiling as Hermione walked slowly with him.

"What's wrong with him?" Jennifer asked. Gilderoy didn't look sick, or like he belonged in a hospital at all.

"He's a resident of the Janus Thickey Ward, actually. Poor dear _obliviated_ himself a few years back."

"What?" Jennifer asked in shock. Who would willingly rid themselves of their memories?

"Oh, no. It was completely a happy accident, that's all. You see," Maggie said, lowering her voice, "Hermione told me the story herself. Apparently, back in her second year, her ginger friend, Ron, broke his wand. Well, depending on how badly a wand is broken, it can still function to some degree, you see. Poor Gilderoy there was going to _obliviate_ Ron and Harry Potter's memories, but he was using Ron's broken wand, and the curse backfired. Badly." she said. "Now, he has very few memories from his previous life."

"Well...while I'm glad he didn't harm Harry or Ron, I can't help but feel bad for the man." Jennifer said. "Will he ever be released?"

"It's not hopeful, no." Maggie said, shaking her head. "It's likely he'll be here for the rest of his days."

"I see." Jennifer murmured. At that moment, Hermione came back through the door, smiling at her mother.

"Sorry about that. Gilderoy's not supposed to leave his ward, so I had to take him back before he wandered off any further." she said.

Jennifer waved her hand, dismissing Hermione's apology. "It's no problem, love."

"Well, we should get going. We need to get ready for dinner with Neville and Augusta." Hermione said.

"Oh, alright dear." Jennifer said. "It was nice to meet you, Maggie." she smiled, shaking Maggie's hand.

"Hey, pleasure was all mine." Maggie smiled. "When do you come back to work?" she asked Hermione as she leaned in for a hug.

"Next week." Hermione said. "Although I wish it was sooner. Believe me." she whispered in Maggie's ear, making her friend laugh.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Maggie said, pulling away. "Have fun at dinner tonight." she waved, walking back to the Medi-Witch's desk.

"Come on, Mum. We'll take the lift back down." she said, walking toward the lift and pressing the button. As the doors opened, Hermione and her mother entered, with Hermione pressing the button for the lobby.

"Wait. We're only on the fourth floor, but there's buttons for the fifth, sixth, and seventh." Jennifer said, confused.

"The fifth floor is the tea room and gift shop. The sixth floor is the staff library, mostly for research. And the seventh floor is the newly added maternity, but you need to know someone giving birth to get in there, and give their pass code, for safety reasons."

"Reasonable." Jennifer nodded. "Now, about this dinner. Where are we going, again?"

"To Augusta's favorite restaurant in Diagon Alley, _La Magie_." she answered.

"A French restaurant? How lovely." Jennifer said, her eyes lighting up. "It's been ages since I've had French food."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Up until now, her mother had been somewhat normal. She hadn't acted like...well, like her...all day. But, now, just two hours before dinner with one of the most stern witches in all of Wizarding Britain, all her mother could think of was how long it's been since she'd had French food.

 _'This is going to go down in history as the worst dinner ever.'_ Hermione thought as the doors opened and they stepped out.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **According to the HP Lexicon, Agnes is a patient in the long-term care ward and has fur covering her head and barks.**

 **I know that St. Mungo's only has five floors, but I noticed in an earlier chapter that I added an extra two floors, so I explained the extra floors here. I also don't know if the Janus Thickey Ward is the entire fourth floor, so I made it a separate ward than the Long-Term Care Ward.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. If only, right?**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews, for following, or for adding this to your favorites. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this.**

 **So...once again, it's been a little bit, huh? So, so sorry. I just had no motivation to write this. But then, I did. And erased it. And re-wrote it, and erased it. And again, I wrote it and then erased it. I finally got this done, though, which I'm marginally happy with.**

 **Please keep in mind, dear friends, that this is likely to be a long story. I think in an earlier chapter I said at least 60 chapters, but that might go up. Who knows at this point.**

 **Alrighty roo. I think that's enough of me. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"I hope this dinner won't take too long, Hermione." Jennifer said from the bathroom as she worked on her makeup.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she flicked through a magazine, waiting on her mother to finish getting ready. "It'll take as long it will." she shouted. "Which reminds me. I think there are a few things we should discuss you _not_ bringing up tonight."

"Like what?"

"Well...sex, for one." Hermione said. "Just don't bring it up at dinner."

"Hermione..." Jennifer started, only for her daughter to interrupt her.

"No, Mum. It always comes back to sex with you, but _please_ don't bring it up tonight. The last thing Augusta needs to know is how you and Paul like to do it outside." she said.

"Hermione, give me a little credit please." Jennifer said. "I'm not going to bring up sex at dinner with my daughter's future family." she said. "Unless she brings it up, then it'd be rude not to converse with her about it."

"Mum," Hermione sighed, "Augusta isn't going to bring it up. Neville's not going to bring it up. And I'm certainly not going to be bringing it up, so NO. SEX. TALK." she said sternly.

"Alright, alright." Jennifer said, chuckling to herself. "But, if she does..." she laughed, trailing off upon hearing her daughter groan. "Now, was there anything else?"

"Yes. Don't mention that you and daddy are divorcing." Hermione said. "Unlike the muggle world, the wizarding world is very Victorian, and it's _literally_ 'until death do you part' here. There is no divorcing unless it's under extreme circumstances, and even then it's unlikely to be approved."

"Well, that's more than a bit ridiculous." Jennifer muttered to herself. "So, by your reasoning, I also shouldn't mention Paul or Maureen, yes?"

"I know it's a horrible thing to ask, but yes." Hermione nodded. "But, if you feel the need to mention them, just say they're...I don't know, your neighbors or something."

"Alright, dear, I'll try to keep that in mind." Jennifer said, feeling awful about it. Paul and Maureen, not to mention the girls, were a big part of her life, and it felt wrong to hide them. "So, what happens if a couple wants to split up, seeing as divorce isn't allowed?"

"Uh...usually, they just go their separate ways. I mean, they stay married, but just take lovers." Hermione answered.

"Oh, well...that doesn't sound too bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. _'Of course you would think that.'_ she thought. "Most times I guess it wouldn't be too bad, no." she said diplomatically. "Are you almost ready to go? We're due at the restaurant in just a little while."

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm almost ready." Jennifer said. "I just need to touch up my lipstick, and grab my bag, and then we can go."

"Good." Hermione sighed. She wasn't in a rush for her mother to meet Augusta, or vice versa, but she just wanted to get tonight over with. "And don't forget that tomorrow you'll be coming to Longbottom Manor to see where we're having the ceremony."

"I have it in my calendar, love." Jennifer said, setting her lipstick back in her makeup bag. "Would you please relax, Hermione? Everything is going to be fine, and that includes my visit to the Manor."

"We'll see." Hermione muttered to herself.

"How's this look?" Jennifer asked, stepping into the room.

Hermione looked up at her mother and gave a little nod. Jennifer had chosen a black dress that fell to just below her knees and had long sheer sleeves. It had a square neck that was showing a bit too much cleavage for Hermione's taste, but overall, she thought her mother looked quite nice. She had left her hair down, only adding a black hairpin holding one side back from her face, and she had even gone easy on the makeup for once. It was subtle, and not overly done.

"You look beautiful, Mum." she smiled. "Now, are we ready?" she asked, standing and smoothing down her dress.

"Yes." Jennifer nodded, grabbing her bag off the table. "Oh, wait. Are we doing that _appearing_ thing?" she asked nervously. "If we are, I think I'd like to take something along with me for my tummy afterwards."

"No." Hermione chuckled, walking to the door. "Since the Leaky Cauldron is only a few blocks, I figured we'd take a cab there and walk the rest of the way. I mean, since _La Magie_ is only down the Alley." she added.

Jennifer nodded, pulling the door closed behind her. "That sounds acceptable." she said, relieved she wasn't going to lose her lunch again.

* * *

"Gran, just promise me you'll try to be nice to Hermione's mum." Neville said as he and Augusta sat at their table, waiting.

Augusta took a sip of her gin and tonic, giving her grandson a look. "I promise nothing, Neville." she said. "Besides, I'm sure Hermione's mother is just as lovely as her daughter." she added.

"Well..." Neville said.

"And in that case, we'll get along swimmingly whether I'm nice or not." she continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"We'll see about that." he muttered, taking a sip of his Firewhiskey. Looking around the restaurant, his eyes drifted toward the door when he saw it open and Hermione stepped in, followed by her mum. Even though he registered that Jennifer looked lovely, he was hard pressed to take his eyes off his fiancée.

Hermione looked stunning in the dress she was wearing. His eyes were drawn to the sweetheart neckline of the white and blue print dress almost immediately. Cut low enough to show just the tops of her breasts, it was still high enough to be tasteful. With her hair half pulled back, he was able to see the diamond stud earrings he had given her last week glittering, along with the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist. His eyes drifted down, taking in her tanned legs on display, thankful the dress she had on was one with a floor length hem in the back but that stopped just above her knees in the front, followed by her small feet encased in a pair of white strappy heels.

Neville might be biased, but she was hands down the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Hi, love." Hermione smiled, stopping in front of him as he stood.

Smiling, he leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, painted light pink. "Hello." he said. Looking up, he gave Jennifer a small nod. "Mrs. Granger."

"Hello again, Neville." Jennifer said. "And this must be your grandmother." she added, smiling at the older woman still seated at the table.

"Right." he nodded. "Mrs. Jennifer Granger, this is Lady Augusta Longbottom. Gran, this is Jennifer, Hermione's mother." he introduced.

"Mrs. Granger, a pleasure." Augusta smiled. "And Hermione, always a delight." she said.

"Hello, Augusta." Hermione said, relaxing slightly. Even though they'd only gone through the introductions, things seemed to be going well so far.

"Well...please sit." Augusta said. "Neville, if you'll signal for the waiter, I'm sure the ladies are thirsty." she said with a small smile in approval as he pulled out both of their chairs for them, starting with Hermione's.

"Oh, that does sound lovely. I'm absolutely parched." Jennifer said. "We walked from the Leaky Cauldron." she laughed.

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. "Mother, it wasn't that far." she said, smiling tightly.

Jennifer was stopped from saying anything when the waiter appeared beside her, asking for her drink request. "Ah...I think I'll have a Cosmopolitan, thanks."

"And for you, Madam?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

"Uh...just a White Russian, thank you." she answered.

"And I'll have another G and T." Augusta said. "Oh, and bring my grandson another Firewhiskey, would you?"

"Very well, ma'am." he nodded, leaving the table.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione still wasn't completely relaxed, but getting there. Her mother and Augusta were getting along quite well, even finding things they had in common. Hermione, and Neville, for his part, were relieved that the two were getting along, and there was no nastiness.

"So," Hermione said as Neville led her in a slow dance, "they seem to be getting along."

Neville glanced over his shoulder at the two women still sitting at their table, talking quietly to one another. "Yeah. Thank Merlin, right?" he asked, turning his attention back to his fiancée.

"Right." Hermione nodded. "Although, I did brief Mum earlier about what to avoid when speaking with Augusta, so..."

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Uh, well...I told her not to talk about sex, or the divorce, or, and I feel so guilty about this, but I also told her not to mention Paul and Maureen." Hermione answered with a grimace as Neville gently spun her around.

"And she agreed to that?" he asked.

"Well, yes. Albeit quite reluctantly." she nodded. "I just can't believe they're getting along. I mean, I thought Augusta would have ripped Mum to pieces by now." she added in surprise.

"Yeah, I know." Neville agreed, glancing at the pair again. "I wonder what they're talking about, though."

"I don't know, but they're both smiling, so that's good."

"Yeah." he said. "But, enough about them. No offense, but I don't want to talk about two older women when I'm holding the most beautiful witch in the world in my arms." he said, smiling down at her.

Hermione blushed as he gazed at her. Growing up being the best friend to two oblivious boys who tended to treat her like one of the guys, it was still unusual for her to hear compliments like that. "Neville, honestly." she chuckled.

"What?" Neville asked with a laugh. "It's the truth, you know."

Hermione just smiled at him as he smiled at her, neither feeling the need to say anything further as they got lost in the music. The evening had gone wonderfully so far, and both were immensely thankful that Jennifer and Augusta were getting along. Or, they were, until they heard Augusta's voice from across the room.

"NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU MISERABLE COW!"

Hermione sighed, letting her head hit Neville's chest with a thud. "I thought so."

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Hopefully the next one won't be too far off.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, trust me on that.**

 **Thank you guys very much for the reviews, for following, or for adding this to your favorites. Means a lot.**

 **So sorry for the wait. I got to working on some RL stuff, and got sidetracked. But, we're here now. Yippee! I got something done at 3 in the morning! Sometimes, insomnia can be a good thing, who knew?**

 **This will probably be the last chapter Jennifer Granger is featured in for a bit. To be honest, she's not my most favorite character, so I'm sending her home off screen. What? They do that on TV all the time.**

 **Anyway...let's get this show on the road. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"In my life, _Mrs. Granger_ , I have been and done many things. I have sat on the Wizengamot for the past near forty years. I have changed laws. I have made many people cower in fear before me. I have also been the wife, and the mother, and the grandmother, and I raised two, yes, TWO, of the most noble, and honorable, men in wizarding society. But in all that time, I have never, I repeat NEVER, been subservient to a man!"

Hermione and Neville arrived back at the table just as Augusta said that, both in shock. Along with the rest of the restaurant, it seemed, who were watching wide eyed.

"I don't know what it is you think of the wizarding world, but I can guarantee you, not everyone thinks, or acts, the same way. In fact, it is because of that reason that we have had TWO WARS in the last twenty years, both of which I am proud to say I fought in. Yes, in my younger days, I knew women who let their husbands dictate their actions in this world, but I was never one of them. At the same time, I am proud to say that I raised both my son, and my grandson, to treat women as their equals, if not their betters. I am also proud to say that my daughter-in-law never took any gruff from my son, and I know for damn sure that Hermione has never taken any from Neville."

"Now, at the same time, I don't know how well you know your daughter, Mrs. Granger, but I can guarantee you, she is not subservient to Neville. In fact, she reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age. Headstrong, confident, not willing to keep quiet when she knows something isn't right. Also, in the short time she's been with my Neville, I have come to admire her for that, and would be sorely disappointed if she became some timid, mousey little thing once she had a ring on her finger."

Hermione smiled upon hearing that, her eyes filling with tears. She'd never known someone to admire her for being as strong willed as she was, or as opinionated as she was, either. The fact that it was Augusta Longbottom made it even sweeter.

"Well, that's not exactly..." Jennifer started, only to be interrupted by Augusta's continuing speech.

"For that matter, I can assure you that Neville wasn't raised to think of women as beneath him. He knows, probably better than most, that women are every bit as strong and capable as men, and if I thought he thought otherwise, he'd never sit down again, I can promise you that."

At that, Neville subconsciously reached back and rubbed his bum, feeling the ghost of the spankings his grandmother gave him when he was a child, and not wanting a repeat.

"Now, I can't guarantee how much longer I have in this world, but I can guarantee one thing. That any future great-grandsons I have will treat women with the same respect their father, and his father, and his father before him did, and that my great-granddaughters will _never_ bow to their husband's every wish. My grandmother didn't do it, my mother didn't do it, and I CERTAINLY didn't do it."

With that, Augusta turned her attention to her grandson, giving him a small smile. "Neville, be a dear and escort an old lady home, will you?" she asked, standing. Giving one last look to Jennifer, she said quietly, "Good evening, Mrs. Granger."

"Good evening." Jennifer said with a stiff nod, feeling like a child who just got lectured for their bad behavior.

"You'll come over later, yeah?" Neville whispered in Hermione's ear as he leaned down to peck her on the cheek.

"If that's okay, then yes." she nodded, smiling.

"Hermione, dear, I suspect I'll see you at the Manor later?" Augusta asked with a bit of a twinkle in her eye as she stopped in front of her.

"Oh! Uh...yes." Hermione said, a bit startled that Augusta knew she'd been spending most of her nights with Neville, and that she apparently didn't mind.

"Well, then, I'll see you later, dear." the older woman said, surprising Hermione by kissing her on the cheek. "Let's go, Neville." she barked, walking toward the door.

"Right, Gran." he said, hurrying after her.

* * *

For several blocks after they left Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron, both Jennifer and Hermione were completely silent. Jennifer was upset with herself for ruining what had been a lovely dinner by, once again, sticking her foot in her mouth, and, to be honest, she was embarrassed, as well. It seemed that no matter what she did, or said, she always screwed up in some way.

"Well," Jennifer started as she and Hermione walked through the park, "I suppose you're going to let me have it, right?"

"Actually, no." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I probably should have filled you in on Augusta more before you met her. You know, I should've given you a heads up." she shrugged.

"Wait." Jennifer blinked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "You're...you're not upset? Not going to lecture me? Or get mad and leave me here alone?" she asked with a frown.

Hermione shook her head again, smiling a bit at her mother. "No, I'm not." she said.

"I'm confused." Jennifer mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Look. Let's go sit over there, okay?" she asked, pointing to a bench not far away. After they sat down, Hermione turned a bit to look at her mother. "Mum, I know you're trying, I do. But, tonight...tonight was..."

"Hermione," her mother said, interrupting.

"...mostly my fault." Hermione finished. "Earlier, in your hotel room, I got distracted when I was giving you a list of things to avoid talking about at dinner. If I didn't, I would've added your whole 'female empowerment' speech to the list. I mean, yes, there are women in our world who let their husbands dictate everything they do. But, as behind the times as the wizarding world is, most of the women I know are very empowered, and the men don't put up much of a fight about it like in the muggle world. I mean, take Molly, for instance. Yes, she's a housewife, but she's the one in charge of the Weasley family. And Minerva, well...everyone stands down to her. Augusta is like that, too." she said.

"Well, from her speech just before she left, I got the feeling Augusta was already plenty empowered." Jennifer said sarcastically, making Hermione laugh.

"That she is, Mum." she nodded. Chuckling, she said, "You know, Kingsley was my partner on a couple of missions for the Order, and he joked once that we should have sent Molly, Minerva, and Augusta in to meet with Voldemort. He said that those three would have him apologizing and surrendering in twenty minutes."

Jennifer smiled along with her daughter. "I'm sure they would have." she laughed, feeling more relieved by the minute. "So, we're okay, then?"

"Yes, Mum, we are." Hermione nodded. "But, just promise you'll apologize to Augusta tomorrow when you see her. I'm really hoping you two can start getting along."

Jennifer nodded as she stood up, looping her arm through Hermione's as she joined her. "I will, love, I promise." she said. "But, she owes me an apology, too, you know." she added as they walked toward her hotel.

Hermione didn't necessarily think Augusta owed her mother an apology, but again, to keep the peace, promised she'd talk to Neville once she was at the Manor.

* * *

"Alright, love, if it will make you happy." Neville conceded as he changed into his pajamas.

"Oh, it will." Hermione nodded, sighing in relief. She'd explained the situation to him, and was pleased this nasty episode was seeming to be nearly behind them. Grabbing his dress shirt off the end of the bed, she threw it on and proceeded to button it up, leaving the top three undone. "I don't agree that Augusta needs to apologize, but..."

"No, no. I get it. You're trying to get everyone to get along, and for that to happen, some concessions on each side need to be made. I'll talk to Gran tomorrow." he said, going into the ensuite to brush his teeth.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you, Nev?" she asked, crawling into bed on what had become her side. She heard Neville laugh, followed by his head sticking out of the door, toothbrush still in his mouth.

"I wuv oo yoo." he said around a mouth of foaming toothpaste.

Hermione giggled as she slid down, pulling the blanket up to her stomach. _'Damn.'_ she thought, reaching her hand up to the back of her head. She had, in her haste to get in bed, forgotten to take her hair down. Sighing, she sat up from her comfortable position and took it down, sighing in relief as she combed her fingers through the curls. Movement to her left caught her attention, and her mouth watered as she took in the sight of her fiancée, clad in just his blue satin sleep pants, leaning against the door, arms crossed across his chest, muscles rippling.

Neville, for his part, felt his pajamas get a bit tighter as he watched Hermione sitting up in bed, dressed only in her lacy white knickers and his dress shirt, running her fingers through her hair. It was a sight to behold, that was for sure. And his heart clenched at the fact that he'd be the one seeing her like this for the rest of their days.

"You know," he started, walking toward her, "it's awfully warm in here tonight. I don't think you need that shirt."

Hermione smiled shyly, glancing up at him through her lashes. "Oh? But, if I take this off," she said, running a finger down the buttons, "what will I do if I get cold?"

"Oh, I think I can help you out there. I'm very warm, you know." he said, practically slithering into his side of the bed, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Mmmm." Hermione moaned, shivering in anticipation. Sliding back down in bed, shirt falling open from where she had undone the buttons, she turned her face toward his. "I am feeling a bit chilly. I suppose I can use you as a blanket." she said, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to lie on top of her.

Neville grabbed for his wand that had been tossed on her bedside table, flicking it to turn down the lights a bit before proceeding to show her just how warm he could make her.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Let it be known far and wide, I...still don't own Harry Potter. Bummer.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, adding to your favorites, or for following. Means a lot, really.**

 **Just to clear something up real quick regarding something a bit further down in the story - I love McDonald's. I stop there a few times a week, actually. If I could, I'd eat there every day. Not ashamed to admit that. And also, the only reason Hermione prefers the Golden Dragon restaurant in London, is because there's a Chinese restaurant here where I live by the same name, and Oh. My. God. is it good.**

 **A lot of you have said that the chapters are great, but could be longer. So, I've decided to give that a try. I hope this satisfies.**

 **Alright, then. I'm gonna go, and you - you're gonna go read and enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow, making little notes to the page Molly had on her and Neville's wedding, smiling as she looked it over. "Neville and I have made a couple of slight changes to our wedding, Molly." she said.

"Oh?" Molly asked, wiping her hands on her apron and walking over to the table. "Like what, dear?"

"Well, for one, we won't need to get the cake from that bakery in Diagon Alley." Hermione said. "Neville's house elves have requested to make it, and well...they're both so sweet, I couldn't say no." she added, smiling.

"I imagine." Molly smiled, patting Hermione on the shoulder. "Anything else?"

"Uh...yeah." Hermione nodded, looking back to the wedding list. "Our colors. We've decided on more specific colors instead of just a general Autumn theme. We're going with burnt orange and chocolate." she said, making a note of it at the bottom.

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Hermione." Ginny said, shutting the door and kicking her shoes off as she entered the kitchen. "I think your wedding's gonna be gorgeous."

"Thanks, Gin." she said. "What about you? Have you and Angie settled the blue dispute?"

"Oh, yes, Ginerva. I'd like to know that, as well." Molly said, going back to the counter, giving her daughter a stern look as she passed.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, we have. Olly and I went over to George's last night, and we got it settled." she nodded. "George and Angie are gonna have a blue and white wedding, and it turns out that Oliver's had his heart set on a Gryffindor themed wedding, so we're gonna go with red and gold." she said, fixing herself a cup of tea.

Hermione nodded as she wrote that down on each of their wedding pages, smiling as she did. "Well, you and Oliver could always go with a Quidditch theme, instead." she chuckled.

"Ginerva, please don't do that." Molly tutted, not turning away from the counter.

Ginny shuddered as she leveled Hermione with a glare as she answered her mother. "Don't worry, Mum." she said, sitting across from her. "I mean, I love Quidditch as much as Olly, but I draw the line at my wedding."

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Molly mumbled to herself.

"So," Hermione said, staring off into the distance, "you wouldn't at least want to have crossed brooms for decoration above the altar?"

"What?" Ginny frowned, sipping her tea, watching as Hermione flipped to a clear page and started drawing something.

"Well, I was thinking that you two could have a pair of brooms hanging above where you two stand to say your vows, crossed at the handles with your names on them, but..."

"Yes! Merlin, Mione, that's perfect!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling a bright smile. "I mean, that's just genius."

"Here. It'd look something like that." Hermione said, turning the notebook around, showing Ginny the image she'd sketched of the crossed brooms.

"Oh, that's great!" Ginny smiled. "I really like that idea, Mione."

"Glad I could help." Hermione chuckled. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. "Damn. I gotta go."

"Go? Where?" Ginny asked. "I just got here, and I figured we could hang out for a bit."

"I'm on the emergency room night shift rotation tonight, Gin, sorry." Hermione said, standing. "But, hey, I'm off tomorrow, so how about a little shopping after we're done with Audrey?" she asked. Not having many friends, Audrey had decided to have the Weasley girls as her bridesmaids, including Hermione and Luna.

"You won't be too tired?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, grabbing Ginny's cup and taking a drink. "No." she said, handing it back. "I get off at five, and the appointment's at eleven. I'll be fine." she said. "Hopefully this will be my last emergency shift."

"When do you get your assignment?" Molly asked as Hermione gave her a one armed hug.

"Next Friday." Hermione answered. "I'm still hoping I get either pediatrics or maternity, but it's really up to my supervisor." she said. "Anyway, I'm off. Night, Molly. I'll see you tomorrow, Gin."

"Have a good night, dear." Molly smiled.

"Alright, then." Ginny agreed, waving as Hermione grabbed her bag off the coat rack and left.

* * *

"Alright, Mitchell," Hermione said, wrapping the little boy's arm in bandages. "I want you to promise me you'll take all your medicine, otherwise you'll be coming back and I'll be forced to admit you for a few days."

"I will, Healer Granger." seven year old Mitchell nodded, watching as she took care of his arm.

Hermione smiled at his easy manner, looking to his worried mother. "He'll be fine, Mrs. O'Malley. If he takes his medicine like he's supposed to, this should heal in a few days."

"Oh, what a relief." Mrs. O'Malley said, letting out a deep sigh.

"I imagine." Hermione chuckled. "Just soak the bandages in the potion I'll give you, and wrap them nice and tight around his arm every night. I'd suggest right before bed. As well as the healing potion I'm giving you."

"Okay. I can do that." his mother nodded.

"Good. Follow the instructions on the parchment the Medi-Witch will give you on the way out, and Mitchell here will be just fine." Hermione smiled. "And...we...are...done." she said, securing the bandages around his arm.

"Thanks, Healer Granger." Mitchell smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Healer Granger." Mrs. O'Malley said. "Come along, Mitchell." she said, holding her hand out to her son.

"Oh, wait a second." Hermione said. Walking over to the cabinet in the corner, she pulled out a jar of candy. "Since Mitchell was a very good patient, he can have a sweet if he wants."

"Really?" Mitchell asked, his wide eyes focusing on the jar.

"Yep." Hermione nodded, squatting down in front of him and holding the jar out.

"Cool!" Mitchell exclaimed, reaching his hand in and grabbing a red lollipop. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled, waving as he and his mother walked out. Sighing, she put the candy jar back in the cabinet and glanced at her watch.

 _'Only three hours to go.'_ she thought, rolling her neck as she magically cleaned the room.

"How'd it go?" Healer Baldwin, her supervisor, asked, walking into the room.

"No problem." Hermione shrugged.

"Good, good." Baldwin nodded. "I was listening at the door, and I agree. You did an excellent job, Granger." he said, making a mark on his clipboard. "You have a patient in the next room."

 _'One more week.'_ Hermione thought, giving Baldwin a small smile as she passed him.

* * *

"Oh, Audrey," Hermione sighed, running her hands down the front of her bridesmaid dress, "this is beautiful." she smiled.

Audrey smiled as she took in the sight of Hermione, Luna, Angelina, and Katie standing around the shop in their bridesmaid dresses, all different styles but in the same champagne colored fabric. "So, you like them, then?" she asked.

"Love. Them." Angelina corrected, also admiring herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, you made a good choice, Audrey." Katie said, smiling at the older witch.

"I agree. Very nice." Luna nodded.

"Ginny? What about you?" Audrey yelled toward the dressing room, where Ginny was still changing into her dress.

"Uh...hang on a sec, Audrey." Ginny called back. Sticking her head through the curtain, she beckoned Audrey over. "I'm gonna need this let out before I come out of here. I mean, I can't mine over my arse." she said, turning red as she said that.

Audrey giggled as she nodded. "Alright. Let me go talk to Madam Willis and see if she's free for a moment." she said.

Catching sight of the others, Ginny wrapped the curtain around her body and stepped a few steps out of the dressing room. "Awww, you guys look great." she smiled.

Angelina, Katie, Luna, and Hermione turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you." "Thanks." "Thanks, Gin." they said together.

"How come you're not in your dress yet?" Angelina asked.

"I needed a bigger size." Ginny smiled. "So Audrey went to fetch Madam Willis to alter my dress."

"Ah." she nodded as Audrey made her way back with another dress.

"Uh...if you girls want, you can go pick which shoes you want to wear." Audrey said, motioning toward the sales assistant who was levitating a bunch of shoe boxes to a couple of unused chairs behind them. "And Ginny, Madam Willis is a bit tied up at the moment, so she just gave me another dress in the next size for you." she said, handing Ginny the dress.

"Thanks, Audrey." she said, ducking back into the dressing room. As she pulled it up, she closed her eyes and prayed to Merlin it fit, and then breathed a sigh of relief when it did. Perfectly.

* * *

Another two long hours later, the girls had their dresses and shoes paid for and in the process of being owled to the Burrow until Percy and Audrey's wedding next weekend. While Audrey went to work, Angelina and Katie went to the shop to talk to the boys, and Hermione kept her promise to Ginny and took her shopping. Of course, the Weasley hunger was legendary, so after half an hour, and one shop, Ginny started complaining of being hungry, so Hermione treated her to a late lunch at McDonald's, somewhere Ginny had never been.

"How have I never been here?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione sat at their table, poking her straw into her drink the same way she saw Hermione do it. "I mean, you eat here a lot?"

Hermione shook her head as she dumped her fries onto the tray. "Not that often, no." she said. "Maybe a few times a year. For the most part, if I eat out, I go to Golden Dragon. I prefer Chinese to burgers."

"Oh, that's good." Ginny groaned in delight after tasting her first fry. "This is delicious." she said. "What are these again?" she asked, holding one up.

"French fries." Hermione smiled, taking a sip of her ice cold Diet Coke, which tasted as good as she remembered from the last time she had one, which was in Australia with Neville.

"I'll have to bring Ron here. He'd love this place." Ginny said just before taking a huge bite out of her burger.

"Love it? He'd never leave." Hermione snorted. "I mean, all he'd need would be like...three galleons a day or so, and you'd always know where to find him." she smiled.

"Yeah." Ginny laughed. "Anyway, where are we going after this? Shopping here in mug...London, or back to Diagon?" she asked, minding her wording in the presence of so many muggles.

"Well, we could stay here in London. I'm sure there are a few stores I want to go to that you'll enjoy. And no," she said quickly as Ginny started to say something, "there are no bookstores on the list."

"Alright." Ginny said. "Although, I mean, don't leave out a bookstore because of me."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not. It's just when I go to a bookstore, I prefer going alone. That way there's nobody rushing me to finish up."

"Mmmm. Oliver's the same way at the quidditch shop." Ginny said, mouthing the word 'quidditch'. "He can stay there for hours on end."

"I know what that's like. Neville went to Miss Mayflowers last week, and stayed for four hours in the plant section." Hermione said.

"Where?" Ginny frowned.

"Miss Mayflowers. That new flower boutique in Diagon."

"Oh." Ginny nodded. "I've been there. It's nice."

"I agree that it's nice, but while I was looking for a flower arrangement for Augusta, I turned around for a second, and when I looked for him, he had wandered over to the other plants and just stood there admiring them all."

"Did you just leave him there?"

Hermione chuckled. "No. I should have, but no. I waited."

"So, you just stood around and waited? For four hours?" Ginny asked. "Gosh, I wouldn't even do that for Ollie."

"No, I didn't just stand around. I did other stuff." Hermione said defensively. "I talked with Miss Mayflower. She's a nice lady." she said. "Oh! And while I was there, I saw Trelawney. I overheard her talking, and you'll never guess who she was matched with."

"Who?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Pius Thickneese." Hermione laughed.

"Oh!" Ginny cackled, drawing the attention of a few other customers. "That poor man!" she laughed.

"MmmmHmmm." Hermione nodded. "And I also heard her say that Rosmerta was matched with Snape." she added.

"Really?" she asked. At Hermione's nod, she squinted, staring off into the distance. "Oh, I can see that. Those two are a nice looking couple." she said. "But, I thought Rosmerta was old."

"No, she's not that old. She's only in her thirties." Hermione said. "She just seemed old when we were younger."

"Huh." Ginny shrugged. "So, when Ron used to ogle her, she was only in her twenties?"

"Yep." Hermione nodded.

After finally finishing their lunch, Hermione and Ginny hit the streets and the shops, and just as Hermione predicted, a couple of the stores they went to, Ginny loved.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Let it be known, once again, I still own nothing.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, for following, or for adding to your favorites. So glad so many of you are interested in this.**

 **A big fudge brownie goes to mandiecandie for giving me an idea for the first part of the chapter. Thank you so much! Just when I was wondering how to start this chapter off, you come along and BAM! There it is! Thank you, thank you. **

**So sorry for the wait, everyone. I took a few days off writing after finishing up another story of mine, and then I got a couple ideas for Christmas presents - I know, I know, it's only October, but I wanted to get it done, and I did, so here we are.**

 **Alright, then. Now...go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

The next week seemed to fly by for everyone. Well, except for Neville. His week was going extremely slowly. He'd only seen Hermione twice that week, due to both of them having to work, and Hermione having gone into wedding mode with the other girls. The upcoming Saturday was Percy and Audrey's wedding, and in between shifts, she was helping getting everything finalized.

"Hey, Nev, you in here?" he heard from the front of his greenhouse.

"Back here, Dean." he shouted, brushing his hands down his front to get rid of the dirt. He looked up in time to see Dean's head poke around the corner, and smile.

"Hey, Neville." Dean said. "Your grandmother said I'd find you out here."

"Yeah. I'm just trying to kill some time." Neville said. "I don't have to work today, but Hermione does, and then she's got some wedding thing planned, and..."

"Say no more. Missing the Missus Syndrome, huh?" Dean chuckled. "Wait. She's already gone nuts planning your wedding? Isn't your wedding like...two months away, or something?" he asked, leaning against the table.

Neville laughed, shaking his head. "Nah. She's helping one of the Weasley's fiancée's get everything done for their wedding this weekend. Our wedding isn't for another month and a half, more like." he said. "October thirtieth. You'll get an invitation."

"I'll go ahead and make a note on my calendar when I get home, and speaking of Hermione, uh...what is that?" Dean said, frowning at the little black book on the table beside him that had opened and flipped to Saturday, and was adding notes to itself.

"Oh, that's Hermione." Neville smiled, watching as 'Send Bill to pick up cake' was being written in the ten o'clock spot. "That's her daily planner, anyway. She made copies of it, so when she updates something, it'll appear on all of them."

"All of them? How many does she have?" Dean asked in amazement, still staring at the planner.

"Well, she has this one, one in my room, one with the elves, one with Mrs. Weasley, one in her bag, and one in her locker at St. Mungos, so six." he chuckled.

"Geez, why so many?"

"It's wedding season." Neville shrugged. "With everyone starting to get married, and her being a bridesmaid in quite a few of them, this was the only way to keep track of everything she needs to." he explained. "She'll never forget anything at this rate." he said.

"I'll say. That's actually pretty smart, though." Dean said.

"I know." Neville said proudly. "Oh, what was it you were going to say before?"

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking back to Neville. "Oh! Right, right. Uh...I was going to invite you and Hermione to dinner with me and Susan."

"When?"

"Well, Susan and I are free any night, really. I mean, we both work during the day, so..."

"Let me see when Hermione's free." Neville said, grabbing the planner and a pencil, flipping through the planner and stopping on Wednesday. _'Dinner with Dean and Susan?'_ he wrote in the empty eight o'clock space.

"Ah, she's introduced you to pencils, eh?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Gotta say, I love them. Of course, I was a bit hesitant about using one at first, but they're so much easier and cleaner than quills." Neville said, holding the pencil up as he talked. "Hermione also showed me pens, and markers, and colored pencils, and something called a highlighter? Anyway," he said, shaking his head, "I never knew muggles had so many things to write with. It's amazing, it is."

"Ha!" Dean snorted. "You don't have to tell me, mate. I'm Muggle-born, too, you know." he smiled.

Neville gave him an apologetic smile, turning back to the planner. Seeing his question mark had been erased and a check mark put in its place, he smiled. Looking up at Dean, he asked, "Wednesday at eight alright?"

"Great." Dean laughed. "Merlin, Nev, I hope you appreciate just how intelligent she is." he said.

"I do." Neville said softly.

"Well...I better get going. I'll let Susan know, and we'll see you guys Wednesday night?" Dean asked, straightening up.

"Yeah." Neville nodded. "Where?"

"Oh...uh..." Dean stammered, scratching his head. "How about _La..."_

"No!" Neville shouted, interrupting his friend as he held up his hands. "Sorry, it's just we've been to _La Magie_ twice since we were matched, and it's never gone too well." he explained, seeing Dean jump. "Hey, what if we go somewhere in muggle London instead?"

"Alright." Dean said slowly, nodding.

"How about Golden Dragon? I mean, unless either you or Susan doesn't like Chinese?" Neville suggested.

"No, we're good. Susan loves it, and I eat anything." Dean laughed, walking toward the door. "See you then."

"See you." Neville called, going back to his planting.

* * *

"So, you want something special like I came up with for Ginny and Oliver?" Hermione asked Audrey as they sat in the living room of the Burrow.

"If you could." Audrey nodded, setting her tea cup down. "I mean, I thought that was so sweet, and let's face it, in a family this size, there's bound to be some crossover of wedding décor, so having something personalized would be great." she added.

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "What do you and Percy have in common?" she asked.

"Well, we both are intelligent. He was Head Boy, I was Head Girl. Both of our favorite color is red. We both speak several languages. We both love books, and..."

"Hang on, Audrey. I've got an idea." Hermione said, grabbing the wedding notebook of Molly's off the coffee table. Just like with Ginny, she flipped to a blank page and started drawing an idea for their wedding. After a few moments, she handed the book to Audrey, and asked, "How's that?"

Audrey took a long look at what Hermione had sketched, and smiled. "I think it's great, Hermione." she said. Drawn on the page was a large book cover, with a W in the middle, Percy's name on top, and hers on the bottom.

"I'm glad." Hermione said, exhaling in relief. "And, if you'd like, I can charm it to be your wedding colors, so like the book cover can be white, the W can be champagne colored, and your names can be red. Or vice versa." she shrugged.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Audrey exclaimed. "You'd make a great wedding planner, Hermione."

"Ha! No, thank you." Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "I'll stick with Healing." she said, turning back to the wedding magazine she'd been looking through.

Audrey laughed, stopping suddenly as she tilted her head. "Uh, Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked distractedly, not looking up.

"Your planner's moving." Audrey said, not taking her eyes off it.

"Huh?" Hermione frowned, looking up. "Oh! Don't worry, Audrey. It's charmed, is all." she said, grabbing it off the table. _'Dinner with Dean and Susan?'_ had been written in Neville's loopy script in the empty eight o'clock spot on Wednesday. Grabbing her pencil out of her hair, she erased the question mark and replaced it with a check mark.

"Who's Dean and Susan?" Audrey asked, peering over Hermione's shoulder as she wrote.

"Dean Thomas and Susan Bones." Hermione answered. "They're friends of mine and Neville's from Hogwarts." she said.

"Oh! I remember him, I think. Dark skin, short dark hair, always hung out with the boy who set things on fire?" Audrey asked. "Didn't he and Ginny date for a bit?"

"Seamus. Yeah, that's him." Hermione chuckled. "And yes, they dated in our fifth year, but they're still friends." she said. "He was matched with Susan Bones, who I actually think will be good for him, so..." she trailed off, shrugging.

"So, you guys going back to _La Magie_?" Audrey asked.

"Oh, gods, I hope not." Hermione groaned. "Both times we've gone there, it hasn't gone that well." she said. "I don't know. Maybe we'll go somewhere in muggle London." she shrugged.

* * *

To say Hermione was relieved when Neville informed her they were going to her favorite restaurant was an understatement. She was extremely pleased, and felt all the stress in her body just disappear when they entered muggle London. And, if she was nervous or anxious about their upcoming dinner date with the soon-to-be Thomas', that, too, disappeared when they entered the Golden Dragon restaurant, and were greeted by a very enthusiastic Susan Bones.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed, earning looks of surprise from the few diners present, as well as the couple she was greeting.

"Hello, Susan." Hermione smiled, laughing when Susan threw herself at her and gave her a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great." she chuckled, pulling back, but keeping her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "You look fantastic, Hermione." she said.

"So do you." Hermione smiled, truly meaning that. She knew that most of the time when people said that the other person looked great, or good, they were lying through their teeth. But, she wasn't.

"Thanks." Susan laughed, letting go of Hermione to greet Neville as Hermione moved over to Dean.

"Hey, Princess." Dean laughed, hugging Hermione.

Hermione mock-glared at him before she hugged him back, squeezing him tightly as she laughed. "How've you been, Dean?"

"Great." he said. "I've got a wonderful fiancée, a job I love, and a great bunch of friends."

Hermione smiled, feeling happy for her old friend. "I'm glad, Dean." she said, setting her bag on the edge of the table, sitting as Neville pulled her chair out for her. She took a moment to observe her friends, and felt even more happiness bursting out for them. Susan, with her bright smile and relaxed posture, and Dean, with his equally bright and happy smile, arm wrapped around Susan's shoulders. The two were a picture of happiness.

"So, what's good here?" Susan asked, looking over the menu.

"Everything." Dean and Hermione said together, bursting out laughing.

"O...kay." Neville said, giving the two a confused look.

Hermione smiled at her fiancée, quick to explain. "It's nothing, really. It's just...being the only two Muggle-borns in our year in Gryffindor, we," she said, motioning between herself and Dean, "became friends. So, starting in what? Fifth year?"

"Yeah, fifth year sounds about right." Dean nodded.

"We started meeting up a few times a week during the summer just to hang out, and this became our lunch place." she finished.

"Right. I think between the two of us, we've probably eaten everything on the menu at least a dozen times." Dean laughed.

Hermione joined him in laughing, as did Susan and Neville. "Probably more than that, actually."

Conversation between the four flowed easily after that, their near constant laughter earning them small smiles from the other patrons. Eventually, the four calmed down and talk, naturally, turned to weddings.

"Well, invitations go out on Monday, and I'm a horrible person for even thinking this, but I hope most people RSVP with a big fat 'no'." Hermione said, sipping her soda.

Dean and Susan simultaneously snorted from their place across the table. "Please." Susan said. "Who's going turn down an invitation to Hermione Granger's wedding?"

"Yeah. Especially when the Brightest Witch of the Age is marrying the Snake Slayer." Dean added, laughing as Hermione threw a fortune cookie at him.

"How many people are you inviting, anyway?" Susan asked.

"Well, between my family, Nev's family, friends, and a few others..." Hermione said, doing a quick calculation in her head, "around one hundred and fifty." she finished as Neville grimaced.

Dean let out a whistle as his eyes widened. "One fifty? Geez, I don't even _know_ a hundred and fifty people!" he exclaimed.

"I know that Ron's mother likes to cook, but how's she feel about cooking for that many people?" Susan asked, her eyes equally wide.

"Oh, we're not getting married at the Burrow." Neville said. "We're having it at my place."

"Augusta insisted on Longbottom Manor, and it's actually the perfect place for it." Hermione added.

"And my elves are making the cake." Neville said.

"Yeah, and she recruited the chef's from _La Magie_ to do the cooking, so we're going the muggle way on the food to save some time and having the RSVP have a choice for dinner and you just check which one you and your guest want." Hermione said.

Dean's eyes lit up as he subconsciously licked his lips. "Oh? What, uh, what are the choices?" he asked.

"Pepper steak with grilled veggies or lemon chicken with veggies."

"Sounds good." he said, nodding.

"What about you? What's planned for the Thomas wedding?" Neville asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Nothing as big as yours." Susan laughed. "We're just having a small, intimate wedding. And, since I don't have any family left, it's just going to be Dean's family and our friends." she added.

Hearing Susan mention she didn't have any family made Hermione feel incredibly guilty. "Gods, Susan, I'm sorry." she said, flushing. "Here I am complaining about the size of our wedding, and..."

"Hermione, stop." Susan said, reaching over to grab her hand. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just telling the truth." she said. "And, to be honest, I actually prefer a smaller wedding." she smiled.

Hermione smiled, feeling relieved.

* * *

Another hour and a half later and the four were walking through the London streets, preparing to go their separate ways. Susan and Dean were going to meet up with Hannah and her fiancée for late drinks, while Neville was planning to get some alone time with Hermione before her schedule picked back up.

"This was fun. We need to make this a regular thing." Susan said as she and Hermione walked beside one another, their arms intertwined with their respective fiancée.

"I'm all for that." Neville said.

"Count me in." Dean agreed, steering Susan around a puddle.

"Well, I think we're all in agreement, so what do you say? Every Wednesday after Wedding Season is over?" Hermione suggested.

"Gods, that won't be until well after the New Year." Dean snorted.

"Well, whenever it's over, we'll make this a weekly occurrence." Hermione laughed as they stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I think this is your stop."

"Yeah. We better get in there before Ernie gets a head start on the booze." Dean said, making them laugh. After a round of hugs, the four finally separated.

"So," Neville started, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they walked back toward the apparition point, "anything else planned for the rest of tonight, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smirked up at him, coming to a halt. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her planner and turned to Wednesday, giving out a hum of acknowledgement before flipping to Thursday.

"Not until tomorrow afternoon, Mr. Longbottom." she said, putting her planner away and placing her arm around his waist as they resumed walking. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go back to the Manor and..."

"You can have your way with me?" she finished, a wicked glint appearing in her eye.

"Oh," he groaned, a smirk gracing his features, "you read my mind."

"I can," she nodded, "and that's how I know that you're hoping I'll wear that sheer red teddy you bought me." she said, smiling as he groaned again.

"Yeah, we need to move." Neville said as he felt his pants get tighter. Giving her shoulder a squeeze as he propelled her toward the apparition point, he practically shouted, "Let's go, let's go, let's go," as they walked faster, her laughter drifting away in the night.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Once again, thank you all for the reviews, for following, or for adding this to your favorites.**

 **I am sorry about the wait, but to make up for it - a double length chapter! That's right, dear friends. A double chapter! Who's excited besides me?**

 **Also, I threw in a little surprise at the end just for you. And I know some of you are going to be disappointed that I didn't show Neville and Hermione's sexy time, but there will be plenty of that in coming chapters. I promise. This story is rated M for a reason, after all. ;)**

 **Another little note before you go - I'm trying to soften Augusta up a bit. Since she doesn't have to worry about Neville so much, I figure she can loosen up and just be the loveable grandmother and eventual great-grandmother. Let me know how I'm doing so far.**

 **Alrighty - on we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Hermione and Neville quickly shuffled through the Manor, intending to head up to his rooms, their attention was diverted by the very sudden appearance of Tipper, the house-elf, in front of them, which made Hermione scream in surprise.

"Tipper is sorry, Misses." the elf said, turning to bang her head against the wall.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Hermione scolded, pulling the small elf away from the wall. "It's alright, Tipper. You just startled me. Please don't punish yourself." she said, rubbing the front of her head where Tipper had banged it against the wall, hoping to sooth the elf's mind.

"Tipper sorry, Misses." she repeated, twisting the hem of her towel-dress in her long fingers. "Mistress Augusta be wantings to speak with Master Nevvy." she said.

Neville groaned, all of the blood rushing back up to his body from his groin at the mention of his grandmother. Letting his head fall against the back of Hermione's shoulder, he said to the elf, "Tell her I'm coming," before adding quietly into her shoulder, "At least I was hoping to", feeling Hermione's body shake with silent laughter.

"I'm sorry, love." Hermione laughed, turning to face him as Tipper disappeared with a small pop. "How about this? I'll go upstairs and get ready, then you meet me in your room once you're done?"

Giving her a smile, Neville leaned in and pecked her on the forehead. "Deal." he said.

"Good. I'll see you in a bit." Hermione said, giving him a wink as she turned to walk up the stairs and he headed to his Gran's rooms at a brisk pace, wanting to get whatever she wanted to discuss out of the way so he could join his fiancée upstairs.

"Come in." Augusta called after he knocked on her door. "Oh, Neville. I see you got my message." she said, smiling at her grandson as she took off her glasses and set her book aside.

"Yeah, Tipper gave me your message." he nodded, taking a seat on her new beige loveseat.

"Good, good." she said. "Now, I want to talk to you about Hermione." she said. "I've noticed she spends quite a few nights here with you..."

"Gran, we're of age, and, in case you've forgotten, we're engaged to be married." Neville said defensively, not wanting to hear a speech from her at that moment about how they shouldn't engage in such activities until after the wedding.

"If you'll let me finish, Neville." she said in a stern voice, glaring at him. "What I was going to say, was that since Hermione spends so much time here, and she'll be moving in after the wedding anyway, why not ask her to go ahead and move in here?" she asked in a softer voice.

Neville stammered in surprise for a moment before gaining his composure back. "Well...hold on a second, Gran." he said, holding up his hand as a thought occurred to him. "Why aren't you lecturing me about propriety, and how we should wait until after the wedding, and all that? I mean, the one time I had Luna in my room, you just about blew a gasket."

Augusta chuckled, shaking her head. "Neville, you're to wed Hermione, as you've said. Nothing inappropriate about a...romp, if you will...between a betrothed couple. In fact, your grandfather and I enjoyed the occasional pre-marital romp." she chuckled, enjoying the blush that came over her grandson's face.

"Gran! Too much!" he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Besides, I'm looking forward to having this old house filled with the sounds of children, so get a move on, young man." she said, still chuckling.

"Gran!" Neville exclaimed again, his face heating up more as he removed his hands. "We're not...that is...we're being careful for now." he sputtered, staring at her in shock. "Maybe on the honeymoon, though." he added, smiling when she threw her head back laughing.

"Good, good." she laughed. "Now, come give me a kiss and go up to your fiancée. I'm sure she's getting impatient." she said, smirking.

Neville shook his head in amusement as he got up and went toward her. It would take a while yet, but he was enjoying this whole new side to his beloved grandmother. Leaning down, he hugged her as he pecked her cheek. "Goodnight, Gran." he said.

As he pulled back, Augusta reached one hand up and patted his cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart." she said, smiling softly at him.

* * *

Neville woke a few hours later, a smile still on his face. After accepting his offer to move in... _very enthusiastically, thank you_...Hermione had shown her gratitude for the next couple of hours, and in _many_ ways, which left them both smiling as they fell asleep curled together in his bed.

Squeezing Hermione tightly to him, Neville looked around his room and imagined how it would look once Hermione moved her things in. He had imagined it before, but now it was really happening, and, if he had his way, it would be happening around noon the next day instead of after Percy and Audrey's wedding that weekend. Hermione's books would sit next to his on the bookshelf in the sitting room. The tartan throw she loved so much would be on his sofa. His walls would be decorated with more photos of their friends. Her knickknacks would be placed here and there, making his sitting room look more...homely, he supposed. Her clothes would be placed next to his in his walk-in closet. Her bath products - shampoo, conditioner, that lotion that he loves so much that makes her smell like coconut and almonds, and her makeup - would occupy the space in the bathroom next to his stuff.

And he couldn't wait.

Closing his eyes, he decided to try and get a couple more hours of sleep before the day officially started.

* * *

"Morning, Hermione." Molly greeted cheerfully as Hermione stepped into the Burrow.

"Good morning, Molly." Hermione smiled.

"How was your night?" the older witch asked, wiping the table down.

"Lovely, thank you." Hermione said, hanging her bag off one of the chairs. "Uh...I do have some news, though."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Um...last night, Neville...or, Augusta, rather...suggested I go ahead and move to the Manor, and..."

Molly paused in her cleaning, giving Hermione an understanding smile as she continued.

"...I said I would." she finished. "Is...is that okay?" she asked.

"Oh, Hermione, dear," Molly chuckled, her smile widening as she walked over to the witch, "of course that's okay." she said, hugging her. "After all, you'll be moving there after the wedding, anyway, and this way, you'll be settled _after_ the wedding." she said.

Hermione sighed in relief as Molly gave her approval. "Thanks, Molly. But, don't worry, I'll still be here to help with the wedding. I told Neville I wouldn't move in until after Percy and Audrey's wedding."

At the mention of Percy's wedding, Molly's eyes got misty and she gave Hermione a sad smile. "Oh, I just can't believe that before long, all my babies will be married and having babies of their own." she said in a thick voice. "I mean, of course I'm excited, but..."

"But you're also sad that they're all leaving the nest at once." Hermione finished, nodding.

"Yes." Molly confirmed. "But then I think about all the grandbabies I'll have soon, and...oh! It's been so long since there's been a baby in this house." she said, a wistful look on her face.

Hermione smiled as she watched Molly fall into a daydream. The older witch had made no secret of wanting grandchildren, and had been hounding Bill and Charlie about it as long as Hermione could remember. Knowing how excited Molly got at the thought of grandchildren made Hermione wonder about Augusta, though. While Augusta had changed her behavior _drastically_ , she couldn't help wonder how she'd be as a great-grandmother to Neville's children. While she was a stern, sometimes harsh, grandmother, Hermione hoped that Augusta's new attitude meant she'd be the opposite with them.

Although, Hermione remembered, she did raise Neville, so she was acting more like one of those mothers who expected nothing less than the best from her children. She had been told from Neville that Augusta had often been cold toward him, even appearing unfeeling and uncaring, which led Hermione to the belief that it was because when he was younger, Neville greatly resembled his father. And with him in St. Mungo's, that couldn't have been easy on the older woman.

Maybe with her and Neville's children, she'd get the chance to be the kind, loving grandmother she was supposed to be with Neville.

"Hermione!"

Jumping a bit, Hermione's mind came back into the room, and she blinked at Audrey as she stood in front of her. "I'm sorry?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes, Hermione." Audrey said. "Where were you?"

"I just got lost in thought, is all." she said, shaking her head again to clear it.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you're done, are you ready?" Audrey asked.

Hermione frowned. "Ready?"

"Yes." Audrey nodded. Seeing the blank look on her face, Audrey continued. "For the final fitting?...My wedding dress?...You promised you'd go with me?" she clarified.

"Oh! Right, right." Hermione nodded. "Sorry, Audrey. Yes, I'm ready." she said, grabbing her bag off the hook where she'd hung it.

"Bye, girls." Molly waved.

"Bye, Molly." "Bye."

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time as she and Audrey walked to the dress shop.

"For Merlin's sake, I didn't forget, Audrey!" she exclaimed. "I was just lost in a train of thought." she said.

"Just admit it, Hermione, you forgot!" Audrey shouted, walking a bit ahead of Hermione.

Hermione frowned, watching Audrey walk away. She was confused, to be honest, about her behavior that morning. Usually, Audrey was sweet, and very kind to everyone. Hermione had never even heard the witch yell at anyone before, and already she'd yelled at three people.

As their appointment finished an hour later, Hermione was ready to take Audrey out back of the dress shop and beat her silly. She had screamed at the shop owner, made the sales clerk cry, and had even shouted at a little girl in the store for nearly running into her. Grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her into an alley just up from the shop, Hermione glared at the witch as she stood in front of her, determined to find out what her problem was.

"Alright, Audrey, what's gotten up your arse this morning, eh?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't know what you mean." Audrey said, staring at her feet.

"Well, for one, you yelled at a little girl, which is completely unlike you. And, you made the sales girl _cry_ , Audrey. Not to mention you've just about snapped my head off about a hundred times, so come on. What gives?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, if that sales girl can't take a bride yelling at her, maybe she shouldn't work there!" Audrey shouted.

"Audrey!" Hermione snapped.

Audrey didn't say anything, instead bursting into tears.

"Oh, Audrey." Hermione said, moving to embrace her. "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry. You're probably stressed out what with the wedding in two days, and still so much to do." she said, patting her on the back.

Shaking her head, Audrey mumbled something under her breath as she wiped her hand across her eyes.

"What was that?" she asked, pulling back.

"It's n...not the we...wedding, Hermione." Audrey stammered. "I'm pregnant."

Hermione froze, her mouth agape. "Well...that's...that's a good thing, right?" she asked, regaining her composure.

Audrey shrugged, wiping her eyes again. "Of course it is, but it's too soon." she cried. "We still had a year to get pregnant. Percy and I agreed to put trying off for just a few months so we could get settled in after the wedding and honeymoon." she cried. "Merlin, Hermione, my baby wasn't supposed to be a guest at my wedding!" she shouted.

"Oh, Aud." Hermione sighed, rubbing her arm soothingly. "I'm sorry." she said.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Audrey groaned.

"Of course not." Hermione said. "But, hey, way to Percy, am I right?" she asked, smiling when she heard Audrey snort.

"Hermione." Audrey whined. "You've been around Ginny too much."

"Sorry, but I got you to laugh." she smiled. "And look on the bright side. Being pregnant, you've got the Ministry off your case, and now, you and Percy can just enjoy being married. You won't have to worry about conceiving each month. You just enjoy each other, and get ready for when the little one comes along."

"I hadn't thought about that, to be honest." Audrey said, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Well, there you go." Hermione smiled, hugging her again. "Now, we need to get you to relax." she said.

"I don't think I can, really. Like you said, there's still so much to do with the wedding, and now, I've got this _huge_ secret to keep from everyone until after the wedding, and I am _not_ good at keeping secrets." Audrey said, paling a bit.

"Trust me, Aud, you'll be fine." Hermione said, looping her arm through her friend's as they walked out of the alley. "Now, come on. It's time for brunch. My treat." she said.

"Okay." Audrey laughed. "Oooh, can we go to the Leaky? They have this new dish that is absolutely delicious. It's this round bread stuff, and it's got..."

"Audrey," Hermione interrupted, "it's called pizza, and it's not really all that new." she said, chuckling.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's been around for forever."

And as the two walked through Diagon Alley discussing various types of pizza, Audrey felt a thousand times better than she had. If only she could keep her mouth shut until Saturday.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **So? How about that bombshell?**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I own nothing...still.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, for following, for adding to your favorites, or just taking a quick read-through.**

 **So...Hope everyone had a fun New Year, and hoping this year is infinitely better than 2016. (It better be.)**

 **I know, I know - it's a short one. My apologies. The next one will be longer.**

 **Oh, and I know that Neville doesn't actually have a patronus shape, but I gave him a rabbit.**

 **Now...on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Thursday evening - Percy's flat - Diagon Alley_

Thursday night found Audrey guiltily enjoying a free night with Percy, while the rest of the family put some finishing touches on the wedding. She had wanted to stay at the Burrow and help - it was her wedding, after all, - but Molly had practically pushed her out the door, insisting she take some time and relax. So, she had decided to use her night off moving her things into Percy's flat in Diagon Alley.

"You're not too terribly attached to this, are you, Percy?" she asked, handing him - in her opinion, anyway, - a ghastly, multicolor glass toad. "Gods, where'd you get such a thing, anyway?" she asked, frowning.

"Uh...I don't know." he said vaguely. "It was...it was just a gift from a former colleague at the Ministry one year." he said, running a hand over it fondly. Like Audrey, Percy also found it ghastly, but it had been one of his only Christmas presents the first year after he'd distanced himself from his family, and he had gotten somewhat attached to it.

"Well, why don't you just vanish it, or transfigure it into something a bit more pleasant to look at?" Audrey asked, waving her wand to clear the shelf of the thin layer of dust that had covered it. "Ugh! When was the last time you cleaned this place?"

Sliding the toad into his work satchel with a mental note to put it in his office tomorrow, Percy chuckled at his fiancée's scrunched up nose as she took in the amount of dust lingering in his flat before flinging her arms in the air, and plopping down on his sofa, proclaiming she was taking a break.

"It's been awhile, love." he said. Clearing his throat, he stood and stretched. "Now, would you like some dinner? I can throw something together, or I can run to the Leaky for takeaway. Your choice, Aud."

"No, not the Leaky. I'm getting sick of takeaway." Audrey said, her eyes closing as she was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. "Oooh, how about a chicken and rice casserole?" she suggested.

Smiling, Percy nodded. "Alright. I'll just have to run to the market and get a few things first." he said, leaning over to peck her on the cheek. "I won't be long."

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Ron asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead on his arm. "I mean, Perce's wedding isn't for two days."

"Actually," George said, "it's more like thirty six hours, give or take."

"Yeah, because that's important." Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Well, Ron," Harry said from his position on the floor, "we'll be too busy tomorrow and up to right before the wedding, so now's the only time to do this."

"I know that, but we put the tent up for Bill's wedding in...like...an hour. Probably less than that." Ron said.

"True." George nodded, absently reaching up to feel the hole where his ear used to be. "But, Mum's got other stuff for us to do before the wedding, Ron."

"Like what?"

"Oh, uh...setting up tables, putting tablecloths out, laying the carpet down that Audrey's walking up..." George listed.

"Ugh!" Ron whined. "That sounds like something they should be doing! I mean, what's so important that they can't come out and do that?"

"Um, Ron?" Harry said. "They'll be getting themselves, and the _bride_ , ready for the wedding."

"Lucky." he grumbled. "At least they'll be inside, not out here where it's hotter than Merlin's left nutsack." he said in his regular voice, making George and Harry burst out laughing before throwing cooling charms at him.

* * *

 _Friday Afternoon - St. Mungo's - Healer James Baldwin's office_

"Come."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the door to her supervisor's office. "Good afternoon, Healer Baldwin." she said.

"Hello, Granger." Healer Baldwin greeted as Hermione entered his office. "Take a seat." he said, indicating one of the green chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you, sir." she said, sitting primly on one of the hard chairs.

"Now, Granger," Baldwin said, clearing his throat, "you're due to receive your orders, are you not?" he asked.

"I am, sir." she nodded.

"I thought so." he said. "I want you to know something before I assign you, Granger. When you first started here, I thought it was...a mistake. You see, you're known far and wide for your deftness with spells, hexes, jinxes...I mean, you're a well known war hero, after all. I thought, based on stories I'd heard about you, and what I foolishly believed based on what was written about you in the _Prophet_ , that you'd be cold and harsh with your patients." he said, locking his fingers together flat on his desk.

"Oh, well...I try...I don't mean..." she stammered, flushing bright red.

"Granger, I said _when you first started_." Baldwin interrupted, giving her a look reminiscent of Professor Snape. "I have come to realize that you're not a warrior at all. Or, not the way the _Prophet_ described you, anyway." he added with a chuckle. "I do know that, when provoked, you are quite formidable. But, I also know you are caring, and extremely patient with your patients, if you'll forgive the phrasing." he chuckled.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said, her face turning even redder.

"Now, I know you wrote in your apprentice application that you'd prefer to care for smaller children, and after what I've seen lately, I think you'll be happy with where I chose." Baldwin said, handing her a schedule. "From now on, you'll be completing your apprenticeship in the pediatric ward, Granger."

Hermione's face broke out in a wide smile as she looked over the paper in her hands. "I...thank you, Healer Baldwin!" she exclaimed. "Sir, if I may...what ward was Maggie given?"

"Johnson wasn't given a ward, Granger." Baldwin said. "Due to the marriage law, she has unfortunately been forced to quit the Healer program." he said.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

Healer Baldwin sighed, briefly closing his eyes before opening them and giving Hermione a stern look. "Look, I shouldn't be telling you this, but Johnson was paired in this law with a wizard who now resides in Italy, and due to her having to move there, she had no choice but to quit." he said. "Also, I believe, due to the last conversation I had with her, that her new husband would prefer if she didn't work." he added sadly.

"Oh. I see."

"Yes, it is a shame. She could've been a fine Healer. A damn fine Healer." he said. Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, anyway, you're to start your new training on Wednesday, so when you come here, report to Healer Grant, the head of pediatrics." he said.

"Oh, yes sir. And thank you." Hermione said, smiling.

"Now, if that's all, have a good day, Granger." Baldwin said.

"You, as well, Healer Baldwin." Hermione said, standing. "And, thank you, again." she said, giving him a smile.

* * *

As Hermione walked up the drive to Longbottom Manor, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she wanted. She had gotten her dream job, she was going to be married to one of her best friends, someday she'd have the children she always dreamed of, and she was going to be living in a huge Manor. All her friends - her family of her heart - were happy, and well on their way to having families of their own.

Things were going good for once.

Spotting Neville walking out to his greenhouse, Hermione broke into a run, calling his name. "Neville, Neville, Neville!" she shouted.

Turning to where his name was being called, Neville barely had time to brace himself as his little brunette fiancée launched herself at him, wrapping her body around him as he held onto her tightly.

"IgotitIgotitIgotit!" she laughed, kissing his cheek hard.

Neville laughed, her cheery mood infectious. "You got what?" he asked.

Hermione pulled back far enough to look him in the eye, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I got my assignment! Oh, Neville, I got pediatrics!" she said in a rush.

"Oh, love, that's fantastic!" he exclaimed, squeezing her to him.

"Isn't it? I wanted this, and I got this, and...Oh! I'm so excited!" she laughed.

"And you should be, love." Neville said. "I think this calls for a celebratory dinner. Let's go someplace special, like _La Magie,_ or..."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Nev. Let's just go somewhere simple, like...Oh! How about the Three Broomsticks? It'd be like old times when Harry and Ron would disappear into Honeyduke's and you and me would have lunch together." she said, moving to get down from where he still held her.

"That sounds like a great idea, love." he said. "Just let me send Gran a patronus to let her know I won't be here when she returns." he said, pulling his wand out of his sleeve and conjuring his patronus, who bounced in front of him awaiting his message.

As Hermione watched Neville's adorable little rabbit patronus fly off, she was still smiling.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I have it on good authority that I actually _don't_ own Harry Potter. I could've sworn I did. Huh. **

**Anyway...thank you all for the reviews, or for adding to your lists. I am so sorry - really - that this has taken so long. I know I promised a few people it would be up sooner, but it's hard to want to write when all you really wanna do is curl up in a ball and make the world go away. Which I have lately. But I've got it under control, so here we are.**

 **I'm going to try to have the next chapter - THE WEDDING! YAY! - up in the next week, but I make no promises. Busy week ahead for this household.**

 ****I know you're getting e-mails about Ch 37, but please ignore it. There is no 37 yet. I accidentally uploaded this chapter twice. Sorry about that.****

 **Alright, I'm done. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah! Could you be a bit gentler, Ginny?" Audrey complained as Ginny yanked her hair roughly.

"I'm sorry, Aud, but it's a bit of a mess." she replied. "I don't know how you spent last night, but I'm guessing it was something really gross and something I _definitely_ don't wanna know about with Percy."

"No, no." Audrey said, shaking her head slightly. "We agreed not to see one another the day before the wedding, so I slept here, and I had a bit of a rough night."

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, combing out another tangle. "I'm sorry, Audrey. If you slept in my bed, especially. I know it's a bit lumpy." she blushed.

"No, I slept in Perce's old room." Audrey said. "Something you'd know if you had been here. How is Oliver, by the way?" she asked, chuckling when Ginny blushed.

Before she could answer, the door to the twin's old room opened, and Hermione slipped in. "Here, Audrey. I brought you some tea for your...um, _nerves_." she said, giving Audrey a meaningful look. "Oh, and Fleur, Angie and Katie are here, and Luna and Lavender will be here after they get ready." she added.

Audrey groaned in appreciation as she lifted the teacup to her nose, inhaling the delicious aroma. "Thank you, Hermione." she said, putting it to her lips and nearly drinking it all in one go. "Oh, that's good stuff." she sighed, feeling it take immediate effect. "But why are Luna and Lavender going to be the last to arrive?"

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled. "And they're helping Molly make sure the boys get ready on time over at Grimmauld."

"Oh, okay." Audrey said with a slight nod.

"Now, since Gin's almost done with your hair, and your makeup is done, we just need to get you into the dress." she said, turning to get the dress out of the bag as Ginny put the finishing touches on her up-do. Thankful that at least one of the twins used to sleep in a canopy bed resembling the ones at Hogwarts, she hung the dress bag from one of the beams, and unzipped the bag.

Ginny sighed from beside her, her eyes going a bit teary. "I don't think I'll ever get over how gorgeous this dress is, Audrey." she said, reaching one hand out to touch the dress.

Audrey smiled, moving to stand on Hermione's other side. "You will. When you put on a dress, and suddenly, you see yourself saying 'I do' to Oliver, and he's looking at you..." she trailed off, beginning to cry.

"Okay, before we all turn into weeping messes, let's get this thing on you, Audrey." Hermione said, blinking back her own tears. Lifting the dress out, she laid it on the bed, making sure not to wrinkle it. "Ready, Aud?" she asked.

"Yes." Audrey nodded, undoing the tie on her robe.

"Oooh, is that the lingerie you got at Madam Mia's?" Ginny asked, seeing the dark red lace panties Audrey was wearing.

"Some of it, yes." Audrey said, her stomach doing flips again as she watched Hermione undo the buttons on the back of the dress.

"Well, it's going to knock Percy's socks off, that's for sure." Hermione laughed, glancing at Audrey as she got to the end of the buttons.

"Ugh." Ginny groaned dramatically. "Can we change the subject, please? I don't wanna think about _anything_ of Percy's coming off." she shivered.

Hermione laughed, and after a moment, Audrey joined in. "Okay, then, Aud, let's do this." she said. Together with Ginny, the three had the dress on and done up in no time, with Hermione and Ginny beaming at a nervous looking Audrey.

Audrey's dress was gorgeous, there was no denying that. Made from the finest satin, and in the purest white possible, it was a vision. Strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, it hugged Audrey's figure until her knees, where it flared out, ending in a three foot long train. Audrey had incorporated her wedding color into the dress with a red lace embroidery design in the middle that wrapped around her, and trailed down the back to the end of the train. It was, in a word...breathtaking.

A knock on the door pulled Hermione and Ginny from their gazing, turning to see who was entering. Molly, in her dark blue robes she bought especially for today, and her fiery locks pulled into a tight bun, entered the room, her eyes filling with tears as she caught sight of Audrey.

"Oh, Audrey!" she sighed, her hand flying to her chest. "Percy's not going to know what hit him." she said, fishing her handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbing her eyes with it.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Audrey smiled.

"Ah, ah, ah." Molly smiled, shaking her head. "It's Mum now, Audrey. No more of this 'Mrs. Weasley' nonsense." she said.

"Thanks...Mum." Audrey said, giving her a teary smile.

"So, does that mean that when I get married, I have to call you 'Mrs. Weasley'?" Ginny asked, lightening the mood while Hermione handed Audrey a tissue.

The four laughed for a moment, the mood effectively lightened, before Molly informed the girls that the photographer was there, and wanted to get some photos taken of them all before the wedding.

* * *

"Perce, if you don't sit down, I'm going to hex you!" Charlie said as Percy made another loop in front of him. "All that pacing you're doing is making _me_ dizzy."

"Hear, hear." Bill agreed, laying down a card. All the men were ready to go, Molly having made sure of that, so to pass the time, they were playing high card/low card.

"Oh, well...excuse me for being a tad bit nervous!" Percy snapped, tossing a glare in their direction.

"Why are you nervous, Percy?" Ron asked from where he and Harry were playing chess. "You've been with Audrey for ages."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Ronald." he said sarcastically. Sighing, he flopped into a chair in a very in-Percy manner, running his hands through his hair. "I'm a good boyfriend, but what if I totally cock it up being a husband?" he asked.

"Percy, it's not going to be all that different." Bill said. "It's just like you're still dating, only now she'll have your name, and she'll live with you, and share her life with you. Just like now. The one big difference, though, is now you can't go prowling for birds." he smiled, glad he could get a chuckle out of his nervous brother.

Percy snorted. "You mean I have to find a new hobby?" he asked in mock-seriousness. He couldn't hold it, though, and burst out laughing, along with the others.

"Perce, trust me, there's nothing to worry about. It's going to be great. You'll see." Bill said, scooping up the cards he won from Charlie and putting them into a pile.

"Boys, it's time to go." Arthur said, coming in with Kreacher following behind him, carrying a large tray. "But before we go," he said, taking one of the glasses from Kreacher, "I'd like to propose a toast, so Kreacher, if you'd kindly make sure all the boys have a glass..."

"Yes, Mister Weezy." Kreacher mumbled, following Arthur's order.

"Firewhiskey, Dad? Mum'll have your head for this." Charlie said, shaking his head.

"One glass will be fine." Arthur chuckled. "Now," he said, wrapping his drink-free hand around Percy's shoulders, "to my son on his wedding day. May you and Audrey have the same kind of happiness I've had with your mother all these years." he said, raising his glass. "To Percy!" he yelled, downing his shot.

"To Percy!" the others exclaimed, tossing back their shots.

As the burn of the firewhiskey hit his throat, Harry's eyes welled up and he began coughing.

"Whoa, easy there, Harry." Ron said, thumping him on the back. "I forgot you can't handle the hard stuff."

"Piss off." Harry said through his coughs, making everyone laugh as they paraded to the back garden to apparate to the Burrow.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: I own nothing. I swear.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, for following, or for adding to your favorites.**

 **So...been a minute or two, huh? I am so sorry. The muse has been all over the place this year - this story, my other stories, sometimes the Bahamas...you know. But, I've got a pretty good hold on her for now, so hopefully I'll be getting some stuff updated.**

 **I know, it's short. But hopefully it'll hold you over until the next one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **AN2: I posted this a few days ago, but re-posted so the alerts would go out since the glitch has finally been fixed. :)**

* * *

"Audrey, dear," Molly called, walking over to where the bride, along with all her bridesmaids, were getting their photos taken, "it's time to get the processional all lined up." she said, beaming at her future daughter-in-law.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Audrey smiled.

"Uh, uh, uh, Audrey." Molly said, waving a finger at her. "It's Mum from now on." she corrected.

Audrey let out a watery chuckle. "Thanks...Mum."

"Oh, Audrey," Molly sighed, carefully hugging the bride, "you're absolutely radiant, love. And I know you're going to make my Percy very happy. After all, you already do." she said, ending on a sob.

"He makes me very happy, too." Audrey whispered in Molly's ear.

Molly pulled back, placing her hands on Audrey's shoulders. "I wish you two nothing but happiness." she said, giving Audrey a watery smile.

"Thanks, Mum." Audrey replied, finding the title coming out of her mouth easier.

"Well," Molly said, stepping away and withdrawing her handkerchief from her sleeve, "we should be getting you all lined up." she said. "Come along, dears."

"Good luck, Audrey." "Congratulations, Audrey." "You really are a beautiful bride." "Congratulations." "You'll knock his socks off, Aud." Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione said, respectfully, as they filed past her, lining up for the procession.

* * *

"You ready, Perce?" Bill asked, slapping him on the back, chuckling as he heard Percy let out a quiet 'Oomph.' "Sorry about that."

Percy straightened up, giving Bill a small smile. "Perfectly alright, Bill. But, yes, I'm ready." he nodded. "In all honesty, I've been ready since about a month after we started dating." he admitted.

"Nice." Bill smiled. Clearing his throat, he gently placed his arm around his brother's shoulder. "You know, I'm proud of you, Percy." he said.

"Wh...you are?" Percy asked, flabbergasted. "Why?"

Bill nodded, pulling away from his younger brother and walking over to the window, observing the goings on of the wedding guests down below. "Of course. Ever since you were little - I mean like two, three years old little, here - you've always known what you want, and you've gone after it with all you have. You wanted to learn how to ride a broom? You did it within a week. You wanted to be Head Boy? You did. You wanted to make a go of life on your own? Granted, you went about it the complete wrong way, but you did that, too. Even with Audrey. You got the girl you wanted, too, and now, here you are, getting ready to start your lives together."

Percy stood there, in his childhood bedroom, getting ready to marry his love, and felt no shame in the fact he was crying. After all he'd put his family through, and always having that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that they didn't really care about him, to hear Bill, the brother he'd always held in the highest regard, telling him he was proud of him was a balm to his soul.

"Yes. But, you know, I think Audrey is the greatest accomplishment on that list, Bill." he said thickly, wiping his eyes. "I mean, it took me three months of daily rejection before she agreed to a date. Getting good grades at Hogwarts, even being Head Boy, came easy for me. Let's face it, I never did enjoy breaking the rules." he said, chuckling good naturedly.

Bill barked out a laugh. "Perce, you were as stiff and narrow about rules as the point on McGonagall's hat." he laughed.

"I was." Percy laughed. "But,' he said, calming down, 'I like to think I've loosened up a bit since." he said.

"You have, Perce." Bill nodded, coming to stand in front of him.

"Any last minute advice on how to be a happily married old man?" Percy asked cheekily.

Bill smiled, reaching out to straighten Percy's bow tie. "Just...keep working hard to be someone Audrey can be proud to be with, be the kind of man she deserves, and the rest will just...fall into place." he said.

"Thanks, Bill." Percy said, smiling as his older brother pulled him in for a tight hug.

* * *

As Audrey stood in the back of the line of bridesmaids, she couldn't help but be a little bit in awe of what she could see inside the tent. Rows and rows of friends and co-workers, along with both hers and Percy's family scattered on either side of the aisle, which had a champagne colored carpet running the length. The special prop Hermione designed was suspended in mid-air over the altar - the book in a deep red, while the large W that lie in the center was pure white, hers and Percy's first initial in the same champagne color of the carpet.

And, more importantly, on the small dais that was their altar, was her groom. Her Percy. Although he couldn't see her, she got misty eyed at the view she had of him. He was standing facing the side she was to stand on, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He was wearing the black velvet robes she had chosen for him, and his red hair was slicked back, making him look more handsome than ever.

Merlin, how she loved that man. He had been her rock through some really low points in her life. When her mother died, Percy was right beside her, helping her get through it. Just as he was when the Ministry decided her job was unnecessary after the untimely death of Minister Scrimgeour just before the war really kicked up. He had kindly let her stay at his flat after she could no longer afford hers. He had even ventured into muggle London and bought the things she needed to change her appearance - hair dye, colored contacts, even some special makeup, - when she, fearing that after they finished with the muggle-borns, the Ministry would then turn their attention to half-bloods, decided to go into hiding.

Percy had been so great to her these last years, and now, he was going to be hers forever.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


End file.
